A Big Sonic Adventure
by thenewsubwayguy
Summary: Sonic and the crew are going on an adventure to wreck Eggman's plans, but this time they have more things to deal with like new teammates and new enemies. Characters such as Knuckles and Espio will be going on their side adventures and they will be ready to beat whatever comes their way. Action will be big and it will have some big explosions!
1. Ep 1-A1: Getting Crabby!

**A Big Sonic Adventure:**  
 **Episode 1: Speed Heroes  
Part A1: THE ENEMIES ARE ANNOYING!**

Sonic's four-man combo were on Tails' five-man only plane heading to Station Square and Espio was definitely on the plane.

''All we have is not much information, some bad boat and a logo.'' Sonic said, saying all he knows.

''I took pictures of it!'' Tails shouted and then Sonic got the camera and then passed it to Espio with his hands, so then the ninja analysed it and he checked some other pictures for the logo.

''What does a boat company have to do with this plan, this time?'' Espio asked everybody else and then Knuckles realized something.

''Those boat guys don't make legit boats, the boats somehow explode from whatever they're doing in those factories and it's sort of weird, that they're with Eggman, but it makes sense, since THEY EXPLODE ALL OF THE TIME!'' Sonic shouted and then everybody heard him and they were going to some hangar in the west side.

''Let's go, gang! We got to settle, where's all of the bad boats!'' Knuckles shouted, confident and they ran fast out of the hangar after checking that the whole area is same from planes landing and then they all went to the center of Station Square and the square had the crab standing there like it didn't matter.

All of them were in Station Square, when suddenly people were freaking out about something in there.

''There's some giant crabs!'' Big shouted to them and he was using some metal fishing rod to stop them from taking over and he defeated some.

''Split up, everyone! We gotta wreck those giant enemy crabs into the ground!'' Knuckles shouted and then Sonic went up the current giant crab and then he went through it using some digging move and he jumped off the bot off at a high speed.

''Kick it away! We don't want to break monuments!'' Knuckles barked at Vector and they both lifted the crabs and they punched it to a side of a building and there wasn't much damage.

''That's not much better.'' Tails said, who was looking at the now bad side of the building.

''How are we going to turn this guy into scrap?'' Charmy asked, who just butted into the situation and the crab was trying to make the thing an uphill battle.

''No problem! I'm sure I will defeat some robots, right now!'' Sonic replied and he ran away from Emerald Coast fast.

''We got to move the crab to somewhere!'' Big yelled, saying some important stuff and then Vector grabbed a point of the crab and so did Big and he was super strong, so they started doing some hard pulls to almost no effect.

''Yay, we're doing it!'' Big said, happy and then Knuckles grabbed the front end and they all tried to wreck the crab with just some awesome grabs, but it wasn't going down easily.

 **Episode 1-A2 is definitely coming soon and it will be exploring how the guys were notified of the situation.**


	2. Ep 1-A2: Beginner's Isle P1!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 1: The Speed Heroes!**  
 **Part A2: BEGINNER'S ISLE!**

Sonic's team was in Woodside Base, mostly made of oak, bamboo and ropes, with some metal and plastic along with it.

''Stay up, guys! Eggman could be anywhere plotting his plans for whatever, but we have TO BE READY!'' Knuckles shouted and he was in the gym, doing some leg day

''Nice job, you didn't forget!'' Sonic said and he was in the gym at the time doing push ups and then he jumped out of the window to run to the beach via a oak bridge and a river.

''Yeah, it's the new me.'' he said to himself, while he was doing some leg exercises.

''Nice job, Knuckles. You actually look strong and not stupid!'' Charmy shouted, who was just looking for some important stuff.

''It doesn't matter if I look stupid or not.'' Knuckles said, still doing the leg exercises and Charmy just had that stupid smile on his face.

''Come on, you still look like a gorilla!'' Charmy shouted to Knuckles and then the two of them went back to their usual stuff and then Vector finally catched up with the bee.

''I know Knuckles has a big chest, but he doesn't look like a gorilla!'' Vector said, pretty offended by Charmy's dumb comment and the whole Chaotix team with Charmy were doing some investigating.

The Chaotix were on the beach looking for important things and they have been having no luck with Espio just finding animals and a few coins, but they found a piece of metal and they were all happy.

''What the heck is that?'' Vector asked.

''It looks like a mangled piece of metal.'' Espio said, who found that piece of metal and he was looking up and close at it.

''Yep, it looks pretty suspicious, alright.'' Vector said, as he was looking at that piece of metal and Mighty was trying to look up and close in that piece of steel and he was having trouble with figuring out what it is.

''We got to head back home to figure what the heck this writing is and what's going on!'' Mighty shouted and then they started to prepare to go home and Charmy was raring for a race.

''Come on, let's go home!'' Charmy said, excited to be finallly be able to get back home.

''Alright, so we know who's going to be the fastest right?'' Mighty asked the other three and Espio really didn't want to get involved in this, so he basically went straight away.

''Wait for me!'' Vector shouted, who was following Espio through the place, while Charmy and Mighty went through a different route thru the forest and dank trees.

Tails and Knuckles were at the base, training for whatever comes their way and then Sonic came in just to get a bite to eat and said base was mostly wood and really strong glue.

''I got a plan to stop Eggman!'',Tails shouted. ''It involves some lasers and a robot me.''

''What really, he isn't that much of a threat, but there's a chance that CHAOS could happen and METAL would be wrecked, as well!'' Knuckles explained, having a load of fun with puns and Sonic was just tired of those kinds

''I think Eggman could be worth nothing, again.'' Tails said and he was working with paper to make a robot, that probably was Metal Tails and he forgot he needed his own data to make it work.

''Don't be stupid, he could have a suprise up his sleeve.'' Knuckles said, expecting Eggman to be compentent.

''This is Eggman, don't expect him to have a good suprise.'' Sonic replied, basically expecting the same old from the man shaped like an egg and Knuckles was expecting to be suprised.

''Wait, Knuckles. Don't you have the Emerald to protect?'' Tails asked the red echidna and then Knuckles was just ready to run to Angel Island.

''Yeah, I gotta go!'' Knuckles shouted and then he started running at a high speed towards on the island, while Sonic and Tails were just going back to talking about Eggman's robots.

 **To be continued in Episode 1-A3, where events start happening with the two teams!**


	3. Ep 1-A3: Beginner's Isle p2!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 1: The Speed Heroes!**  
 **Part A3: BEGINNER'S ISLE!(Part 2)**

The whole team was doing some relaxing and meanwhile, the whole Chaotix including Mighty, were on the case about something that crashed on this island called Beginner's Isle and they were looking hard and clear at what was going on.

''Man, this is boring!'' Charmy said, after taking the long way around the hills and everything else.

''Why did we go through this way?'' Mighty asked, and they were both a bit tired with themselves going around the place.

''I don't know! It sounded cool when we split up!'' Charmy shouted.

''Yeah, let's never do that again!'' Mighty said, regretting the decisions of them going around the island and they were nearly back at home and Vector was trying to find them on the beach.

''It looks like you guys made a wrong turn somehow.'' Vector said, finally finding those two.

''I can see the house from here!'' Mighty shouted, actually looking at the house and then all three of them realized that they weren't too far from the house.

''Hey, we got to tell the good news!'' Vector said, excited to tell Espio what was happening.

Meanwhile, back at another wooden as heck base, Espio was busy trying to analyse the the whole piece of metal and he was actually trying to find whatever he could find on it.

''It looks like something that somebody would find in a place, where they would not to able get in and this piece of metal definitely hints at something bigger.'' Espio thought and then the door slammed open with the three of them.

''That was really quick.'' Espio said, as the door opened and Vector was breathing heavily.

''I found these two on the beach and they were near some coconuts, but they're safe now!'' Vector shouted and he wasn't stopping to breathe, as he got Charmy looking at him.

''Why'd you go through all of that?'' Mighty asked the big 'odile, who was feeling really relieved. ''We weren't really far from the place.''

''AW, MAN!'' Vector yelled and Charmy was ready to play some games with Mighty, but right now there was a major investigation.

''I could see them from the window.'' Espio said and it made Vector a bit more mad, as the two of them went back to doing some quick investigating.

''Now, what about that piece of metal?'' Mighty asked and they were ready to check that hidden piece of metal and they were ready to get down and dirty in the investigating with Espio.

''So far, I know that came from a mysterious boat that has been basically surveying Sonic's house from some reason, but that's about it.'' Espio explained and he guess that an adventure was needed. ''I think we need to do some investigating on the field.''

''YAY! We're going on a an awesome adventure!'' Charmy yelled and the hype finally hit the roof and Espio was just tired of it.

''Alright, guys. I know investgating can be dangerous, but I know we can get all of the evidence.'' Vector said, trying to motivate the whole team and Mighty was all set to get to the place.

''This may require a lot of a ninja skills to able to get to the evidence.'' Espio said and he got out his ninja equipment and it looked it was going to be a special mission.

''5 bucks, Eggman's involved in this thing.'' Mighty said, trying to predict stuff.

''No way! 10 bucks.'' Vector said, looking to get some more money and then news that something happened at Station Square...

 **To be continued at a later time with Sonic taking the spotlight for the next thing!**


	4. Ep 1-A4: Taking Off!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 1: The Speed Heroes!**  
 **Part A4: Taking Off!**

Before Eggman announced his own plans, Sonic and Tails was basically chilling and doing some important stuff in the mean time and Knuckles was out looking for some emerald shards, but then Tails got a message on his tablet thing.

''I got it, I got it!'' Sonic said and then he actually got the tablet on the first try, while Tails tripped up.

''Let me see this!'' Tails shouted and then they both saw it and it had some kind of warning on it.

''Something smells like egg to me.'' Sonic commented, while he was reading the warning and then he opened the message and it was a random video with Eggman as the main suspect.

''EGGMAN!'' Tails said and he was pretty pissed about something, but the egg-shaped man was about to tell Sonic.

Eggman sent a direct video to Sonic and Tails and they were watching it on their tablet and already, things were going to the next level with Eggman working on a robot.

''Hello, you little rodent and that fox!'' Eggman shouted, as he was actually building a thing that could hurt a lot. ''You think that I'm actually pretty weak, but I'm here to tell you that I'm orchestrating a big plan that is just getting started.''

''We're not waiting anymore!'' Sonic said in the base and then the two of them were going to their plane, while he was watching the message and Tails was setting up everything.

''In a few days, me and Metal Sonic will start our plans to dominate...the world and destroy whoever is strong enough comes up against me. Good luck, Eggman.'' he said and then the video wasn't over just yet and then a robot looking like Knuckles came up to him.

''The plan's not ready, yet.'' the robot echidna told Eggman as the camera was still recording and then the video ended on the doctor getting really ticked off.

''Man, he is mad! Do you agree, Tails?'' Sonic said and Tails was still setting up the runway for the plane to get through and Knuckles came back with the Chaotix not so far behind.

''I got a few shards!'' Knuckles shouted, running to Sonic and then they tried looking pretty far away and they saw what looked like Station Square being on fire and a giant robot.

''Knuckles, we got some trouble at Station Square!'' Tails yelled and he was feeling tired after that and both Knuckles and the Chaotix heard it loud and clear. ''Some giant robot's wrecking the waterfront!''

''Have you got space for us too?'' Vector asked, still running to get to the place.

''Wait, don't we have a speedboat or something?'' Charmy said and then the whole Chaotix had tried to get one and only Espio and Vector got an seat on the plane and Charmy was on top of Sonic.

''Are you doing this?'' Sonic asked and then the plane started up in the place and then it went to the back of the rock to get the distance to be able to fly up.

''Let's save the world!'' Tails said and most of the animals said ''Yeah!'' except for Espio, who was just planning to doing some investigating.

''It's just a investigation.'' Espio said to his own team.

 **To be continued pretty much tomorrow, either when these guys hit the shore and starting saving the city or the crab-wrecking saga continues with Big somehow joining the club.**


	5. Ep 1-B1: Taking Down The Crab!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 1: The Destroyers!**  
 **Part B1: Taking Down The Crab!**

Sonic, Knuckles and Vector were working togethter to get the giant crabs out of the city and it wasn't going down without a fight and said fight had to be hard as it was all armoured

''Why is Eggman doing this?'' Vector asked both of them and Knuckles answered with ''Maybe he needs to distract us with this crab attack.''

''LET'S THROW STUFF AT IT!'' Big shouted and they all tried throwing the crab-bot at the other smaller crab-bot and it was taking a shit-ton of effort from the three of them and it looked something bad was up ahead as they were working to get past the obstacle.

''I honestly that doubt this is going to work.'' Knuckles told himself., still trying pull this crab to the dock and then it ended up in the ocean for some weird reason and it was awkward as the second crab robot was activated.

''Oops, we goofed up.'' Big said, having that worrying feeling.

''DESTROY STATION SQUARE.'' The mechcanical six-legged crab said and then it was ready to cause terror and pain with it's awesome arms and tough arms.

''No, we definitely screwed up.'' Knuckles said, stuck with a feeling of dread and Team Sonic had to fix the problems once again, as Big just went away because it was too much for him and Vector had to do some investigating, but not before his bubble bomb chipped the crab.

''Alright, we'll take it from here!'' Tails shouted and he stood confindently with Sonic already starting the assault and Knuckles preparing something big.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were crushing some less giant crab-bots with their attacks including a boost-style homing attack and it was pretty easy for them, so they were pretty bored.

''Come on, Eggman, is this all you got?'' Tails boasted and then he met a crab-bot big enough that it could be a boss.

''Challenge accepted.'' Sonic said and he was homing attacking really fast onto the robot.

''This isn't going to be that easy.'' Tails said and he was doing that spin attack with his tail on the boss crab robotm but it was inaccurate as the tail spin barely did any damage.

Knuckles followed it up with the start of a massive assault on that awesome robot and a few normal robots were actually coming out on that thing just to waste some time.

''Man, Eggman's going all out on this one.'' Sonic said and he was commenting on the crab's plan to wreck some stuff in the city and the mini robots were ready to kick some ass.

''SONIC, YOU GOTTA STOP THEM!'' a civilian shouted and then Tails was back to doing his spin attack on the small robots to actually help the people stay safe.

''Don't worry, guys. You need to get away from these robots.'' Tails said through a good megaphone to make sure that everyone got away from there.

''WE GOTTA GET TO THE CASINO!'' the police chef shouted and he led nearly everyone who couldn't really do anything away from the now dangerous waterfront.

 **Part B2 is definitely coming soon with the defeat of the second crab robot!**


	6. Ep 1-B2: Taking Down That Crab!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 1: The Destroyers!**  
 **Part B2: Taking Down That Crab!**

Big was actually minding her own business and the Chaotix just so happened to run into him for some weird reason, but they were needing some help for the investigation.

''Hey, what are you guys doing here?'' Big asked, just going to the beach.

''We're doing some investigating and trying to wreck the robots causing crime.'' Espio explained, staying cool and using his ninja skills on the eggbots that were doing some petty stuff.

''Alright, guys! I gotta save Froggy first.'' Big said and then he was on his way to the beach to find his awesome frog and the Chaotix were still doing some investigating on the streets.

''Hey, Big! You should find a good rod!'' Vector told him, pretty damn loudly and the cat thanked him for his awesome advice and the Chaotix went back to doing some investigating.

''I couldn't get nothing!'' Mighty said, geniunely dissapointed that he couldn't get anything and Espio wasn't there because he was doing some more investigating.

''Hey, where's Espio? Wasn't he here a minute ago?''

Meanwhile, Team Sonic were assaulting that crab robot like it was causing a lot of problems and it was actually causing a ton of problems by it even being on as it's programmed to destroy stuff.

''I swear something feels off about this.'' Tails thought, as he was throwing a lot of fake rings at the mini-armada.

''Hey, Tails! This crab thing isn't going down!'' Sonic shouted, as he did a lot of fast kicks that reminded a few people of a martial art that was really popular.

''Don't worry, I will take it down without you on it!'' Knuckles yelled, making sure that the blue blur wasn't actually on it and then Sonic & Knuckles were actually teaming up by accident.

''SONIC! MY HERO!'' Amy shouted and she was actually being in the crowd to watch the two of them take down the robot using their awesome special skills.

''WE GOT SOME HEROES IN HERE!'' one police officer shouted and the whole crowd as the crab was actually ready to step up it's game with the three heroes.

''Hah, we're not even half done yet!'' Sonic shouted and he wasn't lying as his speed and Tails was doing quite a lot of air attacks including his tail whip, the dummy rings that allowed him to drop some explosions and...a mini robot?

''PHASE 1B IS READY TO START.'' The crab-bot said and then it upgraded by itself and it now had better legs and more firepower in general and it wasn't that major to Team Sonic.

''Alright, bring it on!'' Sonic said and he was hyped for the next phase of battle and it was now 3v1 with the one respresenting the robot.

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with the robot's next phase working and getting beaten down!**


	7. Ep 1-B3: Smashing Square!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 1: The Destroyers!**  
 **Part B3: Smashing Square!**

Team Sonic needed to do some taking down of one huge four-legged big robot and it wasn't making their job easier as it got an inside-the-hood upgrade and it was just a pain in the butt.

''We've cordoned off this section of the place. I know this thing looks good, but please stay away!'' the police chief shouted and he had some firemen providing the barriers for the civilians to be safe from the robot's wrath.

''Can you guys please go away. This ain't safe for anyone!'' Tails shouted and the civilians were making sure to get back inside their houses or whatever would be a safe place for those people.

''I swear this robot has a time-wasting mechanic or something like that because I swear he's not going down.'' Knuckles said to Sonic and the blue blur agreed with the red echidna, as they were chipping down the robot's damage to down to the point where it was getting slightly unsteady.

''I WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A THIRD PHASE.'' the robot told Team Sonic and then it made itself a bit faster and it was still unsteady for some reason, making it easy to beat them down.

Meanwhile, there was a new guy in town being a awesome hero that could rival Sonic, but he only went out just to do some justice to those robots as he knew that Sonic was taking care of it.

''I'm not going to let this town be taken over!'' Silver shouted and he litterally jumped out of his window to wreck some robots and he went straight in with some great pushes with his pyschic powers.

''Who is that hedgehog?'' one news journalist said, as she recorded Silver's heroic actions to the whatever Sonic's home country was. ''The hedgehog you're seeing behind me basically saving the city from this crowd of robots. Is it related to Sonic? More news coming at 4.''

Silver was using some random boxes to destroy the robot crowd and he was actually using some evasion skills to make the robots more confused as the fight went on and those robots were just starting their assault with more coming out of the woodwork.

On the waterfront, it was basically over for the crab robot as it was just stumbling around with some super strong and it didn't matter as all they had to do was push it towards the ocean, but Tails had a better idea.

''If we can destroy this thing without it being in the ocean, than I think it's going to be scrap metal.'' Tails said and then Knuckles got a slightly less good idea.

''I wonder if I can drill through the robot's brain, then I could basically kill it in one shot.'' Knuckles said to Tails, who was trying figure out how to destroy the giant robot easily and then the red echidna basically tried to do that drill on said robot and then it was done for real.

''That was pretty quick.'' Sonic said and then they were actually ready to do some major beating down, now it was actually not working. ''Now let's make this thing scrap metal!''

''Okay, guys!'' Tails shouted and then Sonic and Knuckles went all out on the robot to make sure that the big crab was really done for, as it was punches and attacked into pieces and the Flicky finally came out.

''Don't worry, little bird. You're all right now!'' Tails said and then he went away from the now robot wreckage with the whole bird and the crowd that was left were cheering for Sonic & Knuckles.

''Sonic & Knuckles for president!'' one guy in the crowd shouted.

''You guys are our awesome hereoes!'' Amy shouted and she was actually hyped for Sonic to come to her and the two heroes stood on top of the robot with pride and a few wounds.

 **To be contiuned in part C1, when the Chaotix do some awesome investigating and talk to some people!**


	8. Ep 1-C1: The Hard Investigation!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 1: The Destroyers!**  
 **Part C1: The Hard Investigating!**

The whole Chaotix were actually ready to do some investigating and analysing as they were walking around Station Square with some important things such as a laptop and some random magnifying glasses.

''Come on, when are we going to do stuff?'' Charmy asked, being impaitent.

''Don't worry, guys. We'll be doing things pretty soon.'' Vector said and they found some guy who was just scared by the presence of them and it was just plain awkward for everybody in the place.

''Erm...can I talk to you guys?'' one guy, who was actually hiding in the alley with his two friends for some odd reason and then the whole team finally came to them.

''Look, we're here to investigate some trouble. Please, don't waste time with us.'' Espio said, feeling really sceptical about the alley gang, who was made up of two poor drug guys and one somewhat normal girl.

''This guy looks like he's creepy as heck.'' Charmy whispered to Mighty, commenting on the guys appearance.

''These guys aren't looking very trustworthy.'' Mighty said and almost, all of them echoed his sentiment that the guys in the alley were somewhat untruthful, but they had the benefit of the doubt.

''Come on, team! This might be all we got!'' Vector shouted and he was being too loud, so that the guys in the alley were a little bit more scared.

''Shh..., please calm the hell down.'' the main guy of the alley gang said to all four of them and they were actually ready to spill whatever they had and the Chaotix was listening.

The investigators were listening to some guys with some bad clothes and the other group was about to spill some random stuff, that may have progressed the investigation.

''If you're not to provide anything, then you're just wasting our time.'' Epsio said, trusting that the at least one of the gang members would provide something good.

''Listen, you guys should be wary of people who want to stop your investigation that come out of nowhere.'' An alley gang girl told the investigators and for Mighty and Charmy, he was having problems. ''Those people could be in cahoots with Eggman.''

''All right, thanks for the advice.'' Mighty said, thanking that girl for the advice.

''So, are you ready to be told some important information?'' the leader of the alley gang said and he was going to say it loud and clear to the Chaotix. ''I got two details on some of Eggman's new scheme and these two are important.''

''Come on, are you a scrub or something?'' Charmy asked, just waiting for some information.

''Please don't waste our time.'' Espio told the whole gang, who was feeling a little bit more scared of them and then informationg was about to be told.

''Firstly, Eggman's trying to outdo...every single piece of tech that he's done so far and it looks that he's...doing...suprisingly well, which is weird since his tech is always mediocre.'' the gang leader said, trying his best to sound not so worried, even though it was obvious.

''Come on, you're definitely lying. His stuff's always been crap.'' Vector said, not agreeing that Eggman would be looking to improve the tech.

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with the members giving out some info!**


	9. Ep 1-C2: The Hard Investigating P2!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 1: The Destroyers!**  
 **Part C2: The Hard Investigating! Part 2!**

The Chaotix were busy doing stuff in some kind of alley and they were talking to some guys in the alley and it was actually pretty important as the leader got some inside info on Eggman's stuff.

''Alright, we got something major on our hands!'' Charmy said.

''Look, you have got anything to tell?'' Vector asked, trying to get some more information out of the alley gang.

''Also, the next few big robots are going to be pretty fast and awesome.'' the leader of the alley gang said and then the girl had an better idea, as she seen it before.

''Nah, here's what probably gonna happen.'' the alley girl with a NJ-styled accent said, predicting that egg man's plan will be junk like always. ''Some guy beats these robots like nothing, those things become scrap metal and he's gonna puss out like always!''

''You're joking, right?'' Espio asked and he was still pretty sceptical of the alley gang.

''I can't believe you wasted our time for nothing!'' Vector shouted, who was just plain mad at the alley crew, who was just scared as hell of them. ''Whose idea was it?''

''I don't know, it wasn't even mine.'' Charmy said, trying to convice that this wasn't his own idea. ''It ain't my fault!''

''Yeah, I'm completely convinced.'' Mighty told the little bee and he was actually just plain embrasse and then alley crew ran aay to another place, before the Chaotix left the alleyway with only rumours.

And now, Big was actually doing some random fishing on the edge of the forest and Froggy was somewhere near wherever he was, as a croak was heard.

''Is that you, Froggy?'' Big asked and then he went to the pond where his favourite frog and it was true that the big cat found his favourite frog.

''FROGGY, I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!'' Big shouted and then he was ready to cast his line in the place of the water and he was ready to do some good fishing.

Big was ready to do fishing for his amphaibian friend and he had quite a lot of paitence to be able to fish that frog out of the place and he was even going into the water to do some fishing.

Froggy was just plain swimming in the pond casually and it was just going around the place and then Big was still trying to find that frog, but he managed to catch the first fish of the day.

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with Sonic doing some more stuff!**


	10. Ep 1-C3: Winners Don't Win!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 1: The Destroyers!**  
 **Part C3: Winners Don't Win!**

Sonic and Tails wasn't done with the robots at Station Square and Knuckles was handling a different side of the city and he was ready to do some hard punches and soft punches and he managed to end up with Ray.

''Hey, who the heck are you?'' Knuckles asked the little squirrel, who was basically being Knux's partner for some reason.

''I'm just a guy who helps people!'' Ray shouted, as he was actually doing some spin attacks and his usage of random darts.

''Look, I can easily handle this alone!'' Knuckles said and then he started to do some awesome moves that managed to wreck at least 2 pawns in one move and it was pretty awesome for the both of them, while Ray throw some more quick darts to pierce the robots.

''Hey, I actually did some good things!'' Ray shouted and then he was ready to move to do next area with the red echidna and they were a team that didn't really want each other.

''I'm impressed, Ray. Please stick to what you're good at and nail it!'' Knuckles shouted, giving out some random advice to the yellow squirrel.

Sonic & Tails were on the streets wrecking the last robots to do some scrapping and it was going to be somewhat hard, as they were seeing some wizard robots and even the hammer dude were on these streets.

''I think we need two knuckles in here, because that guy's gonna be tough.'' Tails said, as he saw the hammer dude once again, so he tried to do a tail whip and throw some wind to him.

''No way!'' Sonic shouted and he was ready to show the robot army what he was made of, as he managed to steam roll some of the robots in one shot and then he got up to the hammer mech, while Tails was taking care of the wizard-bot's army.

''Come on, are you ready?'' Tails asked the wizard robot, as he was on his away to eradicating those wizards with his fast moves and then he got stopped in his awesome tracks by them.

''YOU WILL NOT STOP OUR PLAN.'' The wizard robot said and then he managed to crush the two-tailed fox with him trying to slip out of the trap, but Sonic was busy with the hammer bot.

''Tails, I just got to smash this robot into pieces!'' Sonic said, struggling with the hammer bot, which was kinda really tough.

 **To be contiuned in Part C4, when more enemies are defeated!**


	11. Ep 1-C4: Winners Will Win!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 1: The Destroyers!**  
 **Part C4: Winners Will Win!**

Sonic was stuck with the hammer man, while Tails was just getting grabbed by the wizard and things were pretty bad for the most the part and the both of them were having problems.

''I CAN DO THIS!'' Tails yelled, as he was actually ready to basically slip himself out of the place and the robot was still doing nothing but grabbing the fox, so Tails managed to get himself outta barely.

''I SHOULD NOT USE THAT STRATEGY-'' the wizard robot said, before Tails accidently knocked his head off using some mechanical glove and there was more on the way.

''Sonic! There's more robots than you think there is!'' Tails shouted, but the blue blur didn't heed the warning, as the assault came fast and quick on Tails' side, while Sonic whittled down the health one by one of the hammer man and he was gone.

''Woo, one big one down and tons of small robots to go!'' Sonic said, excited for the next big wave of robots that were going to mess with his mojo and well, there was a ton of robots that were coming.

''Alright, guys! This isn't going to be easy!'' Tails said to Sonic, from a block away and they were doing some really fast attacks to the robots.

Tails and Sonic were facing the last onslaught of robots and they were doing some fast attacks, that were being guarded by the onslaught themselves and it was still easy because of the endurance of the robots.

''YOU WILL DEAD FROM THE ONSLAUGHT.'' the big robot said, who was the leader of the place and Sonic was trying to homing attack it to get it out of range.

''How many of you guys are there?'' Sonic asked, while he was just smashing down robots by doing a ton of chip damage and he managed to kick one of the robots in the line, which then hit many other robots in a random line.

''Alright, Sonic! I'll make a strategy that will take down all of these robots in one fell swoop!'' Tails shouted, as he was smashing robots left and right without wrecking any cars and Sonic was also trying to keep the wreckage to the minimum, even though he was kicking Egg Pawns like there was no tomorrow.

Tails had some kind of eletric thing that would manage to disable the robot's brains, but it had to charge for some time and meanwhile, Sonic was trying to knock down the health of the robots and it was about ten minutes before the machine would be ready to charge.

''Sonic, the machine's ready to rock and roll!'' Tails shouted and he then pressed the button that set up the range of the disabling signal and then the range was set to wreck those robots in record time.

''Tails, I hope this thing works great.'' Sonic said, while Tails was shutting down the robots one by one at speed, as he was just running through the place and then he turned onto the road Sonic was on to disable 'em all and well, it worked really well.

''I can't believe it really did that well!'' Tails shouted and then he saw the rest of the robots who were done for life, as the two were going to send them to the scrap heap.

''You guys need to help get this to the scrapyard!'' Sonic yelled, providing a call to the citizens of the city to help the place get better and to clean up the city. ''The two of us ain't enough!''

 **To be continued with the next true part containing more Chaotix and more Knuckles**


	12. Ep 1-D1: Looking For The ME!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 1: The Destroyers!**  
 **Part D1: Looking For The M.E.**

Knuckles was done with whatever the robot assault on Station Squares and Sonic & Tails noticed that the red echidna was acting like he needed to do something important and they were all tired.

''Woo, that was an exercise.'' Sonic said, carrying a few robots to the place of junk to be used for some randoms stuff. ''Alright, Knuckles! What are you going to do?''

''I'm gonna try find every single shard of the Master Emerald, even if it takes me years to finish it!'' Knuckles said to his blue friend, feeling really passionate about that Emerald.

''That's the spirit you need!'' Amy said, telling Knuckles that he had the right kind of spirit.

''Thanks, Amy.'' Knuckles said, accepting the compliment and then he was on his way to the place where most of the shards.

''Where's Knuckles going off to?'' Ray asked, who wanted some more advice from Knuckles and he looked kinda bad from the robot assault, but Sonic knew where he was going to.

''Actually guarding the Master Emerald.'' Sonic replied, as Knuckles was running to get on that train even though it wasn't going to leave for another ten minutes and Tails was still cleaning up with the citizens with the metal robots.

''Why is Knuckles running really fast?'' Tails asked, feeling confused about Knuckles' actual motive.

Knuckles was on his way to the Mystic Ruins and he took the elevated train to get there more easily and already, he managed to find two shards of the Master Emerald.

''I guess, this is a good day.'' Knuckles said, hunting for things after lunch and then he was on his way to the place where he would be able to find a lot more shards.

The red echidna was looking at the great sky and he was running to the caves where those emerald shards and there was Tikal, just hanging out near the ruins.

''Knuckles, you need to get all of the shards of the Master Emerald or else something really bad will happen.'' Tikal said to the red echidna, being somewhat cryptic, but Knuckles wasn't going to stop the hunt for those shards anytime soon.

''I will get those shards if it's the last thing I should do.'' Knuckles told Tikal and then he went off to do some shard hunting.

''Thank you, Knuckles. You might save us all!'' Tikal told Knuckles, but the red echidna was too far away to be able to hear her well, so Knuckles ended up hearing only the thank you.

The red echidna found another shard on the ground and he looked like he had got a hundred thousand dollars and then he was almost in the ruins.

 **Part D2 will be coming soon with Knuckles being in the ruins!**


	13. Ep 1-D2: Ruins Are Tough!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 1: The Destroyers!**  
 **Part D2: Ruins Are Tough!**

Knuckles was ready to find some shards in the Mystic Ruins and Tikal was relying on him to do it, as there was some more circumstances that would make the world harder to survive in that nobody knew.

In the entrance to the ruins, there was some random writing on the top that Knuckles easily understood, as it was a sign that all kinds of dangers were lurking in the place and then he went in with a mission.

He was ready to find some things in the place, so he used whatever powers as a Master Emerald radar to find the shards and then he started exploring the place.

He was on a mission to find some shards and there was a lot of bats, as when Knuckles bumped into the one, they started following him like he was a superstar and they were bumping into him with no problems.

''Bats, can you stop!'' Knuckles said, not too loudly as to wake up the other enemies in the placfe and then he was on his way to find some good places.

Knuckles' radar was already going off, also when the bats was still troubling him, so he had to do some gliding in the place to outrun the bats, but they were still trying to take him down for some odd reason.

He was exploring the place in search for the Master Emerald and he was being weighed down by the bats trying to attack him and it was looking like he was going further down into another cave, but he managed to get onto another wall in time and the bats went even further down into the ruins.

''It's finally over.'' Knuckles said to himself, as he went back up to where he first found the signal and his radar went off once again.

When his radar went off once again, he had a very strong signal, so he moved pretty quickly to get that shard and it was inside an enemy.

He did a pretty hard punch to the robot, which was the usual type and the shard came out of it and it was now in Knuckles' grasp, as he found the first shard of the day.

The radar picked up another one nearby, as it wasn't that far from where the bats got Knuckles and then he was on his way to another place, but the corridor was filled with rocks of all sizes.

''Alright! Shift! Those Rocks! YEAH!'' Knuckles shouted, as he was actually pushing the place with force, effort and a ton of shouting, so he managed to get a ton of attention.

Knuckles finally got closer to the shard and the enemies got closer to him with some sneaky techniques and he had to do some fast running to outrun those enemies.

''Damn...these...robots!'' Knuckles said, while he was running in the place to the next shard and his radar was getting stronger and stronger to the point, where it hurt his head.

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with mo' Knuckles and mo' problems!**


	14. Ep 1-D3: Dig Deep Down!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 1: The Destroyers!**  
 **Part D3: Dig Down Deep!**

Knuckles was in those ruins finding some shards and his radar wasn't going off yet, but he managed to find the presence of some more shards in the ruins and he was ready to do some more hunting.

He was running through the place with some awesome speed and his radar was about to go off, when suddenly he heard some more bats and this time, they were robotic.

''Things could definitely be worse.'' Knuckles said to himself and then he heard the sound of another hunter, but it wasn't Rouge, as she was too busy being a thief and all that and the bats were still following him.

''Who is that?'' Knuckles asked himself, as he was running through the place with the speed of Tails and then his radar went off to signify that there was another shard in the place that was just there and also, bats.

Knuckles had to deal with more bats and there was more robots in the caves to protect what was basically nothing in there, so he knew he was in for a bad time with the enemies and he had to do some massive damage.

''You better shift or I'm going to rock you!'' Knuckles shouted, before he started his attack on the group of robots with a mission of random destruction and he was prepared to take them down like a boss.

''SHIFT! ROCK! YEAH!'' He yelled, as he was taking down the bats and the pawns, but for the more grounded enemies, they were blocking the assault on themselves.

Knuckles was walking through the guild of robots and bats trying to stop him for some reason, but they were really damn good at trying to stop him, as their agility weren't matched by the echidna's punches.

''SHIFT! ROCK! SLAM!'' he shouted, as he was trying to smash his way through the guild of robots and it was a heated struggle as neither side gave up their battle.

Bark was actually looking for some random coal in the caves and he just happened to stumble across Knuckles' situation.

''Knuckles? I thought you'd knock these guys out in one shot.'' Bark said, readying himself to go on a wrecking spree.

''I was just hunting for a bunch of shards. Not exactly the place, to be fighting an army.'' Knuckles said, as he was throwing weaker punches due to him not focusing on the robots.

''Alright, let me show you how it's done!'' Bark boasted and he was ready to jump into the fight with some hard-hitting moves and Knuckles wasn't trying to let down with even more hard hitting moves with a fire slam and a long-range fire punch to knock down those robots.

''SHIFT! ROCK! YEAH!'' Knuckles yelled, as he was on his way to do some wrecking to some more robots and then the now cut-down army retreated to the other place within the ruins and Bark did a victory dance.

''That was just eay!'' Bark boasted, finally done with the robot battle and Knuckles didn't know what else to do, but carry on his own journey to find some shards and also...

''Thanks, you big guy.'' Knuckles said to him, before he went to find some shard that was already lit up for some reason.

 **To be continued with less Knuckles and more Chaotix!**


	15. Ep 1-E1: More Investigating!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 1: The Destroyers!**  
 **Part E1: More Investigating!**

Team Chaotix was having a bit of trouble trying to find some evidence, as most of it was relatively old or easily faked, but there was a few piece of evidence that took priority this time, as they were kinda new.

''We got some new things in here! Alright, let's do some...looking!'' Charmy shouted, excited to use the magnifying glass and then grabbed it from out of a drawer and then Espio quickly took it away from him. ''Aw, come on! I wanted to do the looking.''

''Well, you've burned something the last time you used the glass.'' Vector said, talking about how Charmy accidently heats up something every time he uses the magnifying glass.

''And besides, I can see a lot better than Charmy.'' Espio said to Charmy and then he was ready to take a look at the evidence on the table today and the blinds were closed.

Espio was reading some evidence, while the others were waiting for the results to come and they were just chilling in the place, looking for stuff to do, while the place was a mess.

''The place looks like complete crap. I swear I'm seeing files where they shouldn't be.'' Mighty said, kinda grumpy and kinda tired.

''I didn't know they were there!'' Vector said, as he managed to find some old-ass stuff where the dirty clothes would've been if they wore a lot of clothes.

''What are those files...?'' Mighty said and he took out the files from under some clothes and it turned that it was kinda old and it was for a unrelated case about domestic abuse.

''Well, that's kinda old.'' Vector remarked, as he saw the files from the case and Charmy thought that it was just a forgotten case, as he didn't do anything in that one case.

''I've never seen that one before!'' Charmy said, pausing some handheld game to see the case and then he was ready to grab, but Vector wouldn't let him get it.

''Even though, those files are new to you, they're also pretty messed up.'' Vector explained, as Charmy was still trying to grab the case from the croc's own hands, even though it wasn't that far.

 **To be continued when there's more investigating from the Chaotix and more fighting about similar things.**


	16. Ep 1-E2: Even More Investigating!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 1: The Destroyers!**  
 **Part E2: More Investigating: Part 2!**

Team Chaotix were doing some more investigating and apprently, Espio was actually doing important things, while Vector was actually doing some more side stuff that was related to the investigating and the rest were cleaning stuff.

''Hey, I wanted to do some cleaning, but you know...I just got to do stuff!'' Vector said and he was actually ready to do some things on the computer.

''Geez, Vector! It's still your mess!'' Charmy shouted, as he was cleaning the whole place with just a broom and a big dustpan with Mighty handling the vaccum cleaner very loudly.

''Sorry, I'm still doing some important stuff.'' Vector told the two of them and things were pretty loud in there, so Espio went somewhere else to do some more important.

''I'm tired of you guys not letting me focus.'' Espio said to Mighty and Charmy and it obvious that they weren't listening or at least, Charmy.

''Espio, do you think you can move?'' Mighty told the ninja chameleon and he was actually still cleaning the room and he couldn't be heard over the vaccum.

''Can you not disturb me?'' Espio asked and he was actually going into some other room.

''What the heck is Espio doing?'' Mighty asked, as he was still doing some vaccuming and then Vector was still doing some news researching on Eggman's cool things and he came up with some good things.

Meanwhile, Espio was actually deep into researching and he had some food on hand in different room, looking deep some more research papers and then Vector knocked on the door because he had something important.

''Espio, you got to see this thing!'' Vector shouted and he knocked on the door and the ninja heard through the door. ''I actually got something!''

''Well, what is it?'' Espio asked and they were ready to reveal what Vector had finally revealed and it was somewhat confindential, as it was something pretty private.

''I got some information on what's going on in the city!'' Vector said, and he had this look on his face that he thought he managed to get something, while Espio was still watching on the alligator and then he showed the evidence and it was scruffy.

''Well, send it to the files. It looks like it could be pretty useful.'' Espio told the slightly dissapointed alligator and he was already not feeling it, as he was ready to do some on the field work.

''Let me handle this thing!'' Vector shouted, as he thought that Espio's notes weren't really the best thing for the investigation and then Espio went off to do some more...ninja things like being prepared for anything. ''I bet I can do better than you!''

''We'll see that.'' Charmy said, who was watching some gaming youtube videos and then Mighty was still trying to watch some awesome drama TV shows.

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with the emerald hunting continued!**


	17. Ep 2-A1: Sewer Dash!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2: A New Kind Of Speed!**  
 **Part A1: Sewer Dash!**

Sonic was back as the hero to fight some robots and crack Eggman once again and also, he was doing it with Tails by his side, unsuprisingly and they were in the more dingy parts of the city with neon lights, dirty streets, bins full of garbage and all of the bad stuff that's usually assosciated with places of this kind.

''Sonic, are you sure this is the right way?'' Tails asked, having doubts about Sonic's not so good sense of direction.

''I don't really know, but some guy said the only way to some base is through Station Sewers!'' Sonic shouted and he was walking through the dirty sewers and he couldn't see a lot of the area and the area that he was in was really wet.

''It looks like he just want you to get into the sewer to do some more looking.'' Tails told him, from looking at a note and then he realized something as they were just walking the shallow sewer, basically trying to escape the city. ''I don't think this is the right place.''

''But we can't get out of here, so the only way out is foward!'' Sonic shouted, feeling optimistic about his sewer adventure and then the two of them were ready to go on a adventure down a dirty drain that could mess with them and it didn't really do that, but they were now down in some kind of pipe and the pipe was kind of small for the two of them to get in there.

The two of them found another pipe that was below them and since the guy thought that something happened in the sewers, they of course went down using some springs to be able to reach the place safely, but then they realized that the pipe that they went out of was not only quite a way up and spewed sewage, but that the pipe was unreachable from the point that they were standing in.

'

In the dirty drain, Sonic & Tails were running to be able to get out of the place, but first, they had to some thinking, as what was up ahead for the both of them were a big puzzle that would lead to them opening the main door to the outside.

''That's one big door! Geez, they're even here?'' Sonic said, referring to Eggman's robots and this group of robots were water-proof for obvious reasons and they were ready to do a fast take down.

''Let's do it in here!'' Tails shouted, as he was ready to do some tail-spinning to the group, so he did his thing and then water was actually coming up and spinning around the fox and Sonic wasn't slouching either with homing attack after homing attack.

Sonic was keeping it up with some quick moves and then they were down with some electric shocking going on, so the two of them hightailed it out of the puddle to some other place and then they saw the slope that went down to the bottom of the canal.

''What the hell are those guys doing? If they're going to fight us, they need to step it up.'' Sonic said, commenting on how weak the robots were and then he went down the slope with a lot of momentum just to show how fast he could run with just his momentum.

Tails tried the same thing, starting from the top of the slope like Sonic did and then he went down with his tails spinning around like a helicopter, so that he didn't fall over and then he hit the floor at speed, so he managed to go a little bit further than Sonic, even if the distance was just half a metre.

'

The pair were now running down corridors with knee-deep water and they made sure that they wouldn't get swept by the currents, as the sewer system was active and working and then the bell rang to signify that the canal was going to fill up and then the two of them were flying together to avoid the water.

''I swear this place is full of suprises!'' Sonic said, as he was being carried over by his friend and then they both landed on the walkway on the side of the canal and it was obvious that this part was disused since before the water came rushing in, the canal had a ton of graffiti and it was starting to look suspicious since the place was run down.

''Hold on, why would there be a wave in the sewer?'' Tails asked, as he saw the water level drop pretty quickly until the amount of water was about a inch thick in all places and Sonic knew something was up.

''Because Eggman's controlling it?'' Sonic said, making a confindent guess and then they were moving on kinda slowly because there would be something around the corner and from the robot's perspective, something dangerous would be around that corner.

'

 **To be continued with them looking around the corner!**


	18. Episode 2-A2: Some Sewer Battles!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2: A New Kind Of Speed!**  
 **Part A2: Some Sewer Battles!**

'

Sonic was ready to go around and step into a dry sewer that would be pretty dangerous if it was filled with robots and Tails was less ready to do it, since they were just trying to find some switches underground.

The blue blur were actually ready to step around the corner and then he did just that to meet a group of robots on the other side and they were going to do some damage to the two of them and since there was robots here, Sonic knew that the switch was behind them.

''Let's get them!'' Sonic yelled, running towards the first guy who was big, tough and wielding a small dagger, so he had to be careful to avoid getting stabbed, but the robots that were charging for him were less careful, as they bumped into each other.

''Sonic, what kind of robot gang is this?'' Tails asked, as he was trying to defeat one robot with a slingshot that fired out fireballs and rocks to cover more area and it was really good at slinging things at the both of them.

Sonic finally had the chance to beat the robot with a dagger and he was ready to do the sword dance with that thing and a fight was ready to ensue between the two of them and he was ready to throw some great kicks at the robot with a dagger, so he did a low kick to take down that robot.

'

Once Sonic took down the apparent leader of the robot gang, things were a bit easier if only because the dagger robot couldn't get up and do anything, so then Tails analysed to see if it would be able to change programs, but Sonic was still smashing some robots to let the yellow fox do his awesome thing and then it was just about done.

''Thanks, Sonic, but I can finish this!'' Tails shouted, excited to be doing some damaging moves and then he was making robots go up in the air with his spinning attacks and it even generated a mini tornado that managed to fly up and get all of the robots to be wrecked and the CPU of the dagger robot dropped on the floor.

''Tails, we got a thing and it looks like we found a switch!'' Sonic said, who was just observing the corridor and then they just walked down the corridor slowly incase there was someone or something that wanted to attack them to guard the switch and it looked there was two more guys on the side, so they were ready to just gun it for the switch, but the two robots were having spears.

''Sonic, those guys have spears, so you should be careful!'' Tails shouted, as he was staying back, trying to charge up for some energy balls to be thrown, but Sonic was ready to go ham on the both of them and he did a bunch of homing attacks on the two robots to basically stun their butts and it was kinda hard to do that.

'

The robots with a spear were stunned and then the blue blur and the yellow fox went ahead at full spead to see that the switch was in the closed position, so assuming that it was the switch to the gates opening the canal, so they pushed it into the position where they thought it was open.

''Alright, let's get out of here!'' Sonic said, as he was ready to leave the sewer system for good and then both Sonic and Tails jumped down the ledge to the corridor that they were in and they both hotailed it out of there as fast as possible back to the main storm sewer and it was once again dry, but it could be filled once again as it was working suddenly.

The two of them were going around the place to find a storm channel that would leave them to the next place, but the guy that they were talking said that there was something down here and Tails remembered what he said.

''Sonic, I think there's something down here. I mean, there's no reason a guy would send us down here just to trap us!'' Tails said, considering that the random person was just looking for something important down there, as it might have been flushed away.

''Then why would he throw us down here, where there's robots and all kinds of traps?'' Sonic asked, thinking that the random guy was now a bit suspicious, but even if they disagreed, they needed a way out and Tails had the right idea in mind.

''If we can find the storm channel, then we could be out of here, but first, we got to find something important that belongs to that man!'' Tails said, happily and then they were just walking to the place where the man said that the important thing was at and then a bunch of people just jumped out to greet them with a bang.

''Well, bitch! You ain't getting that stuff as long as we're around!'' the leader of the gang said and he looked like a tough man with a tank top, his big fists covered with tape and some normal trousers with running trainers and his gang was no slouch either with most of them being pretty big.

''As long me and my friend around, we're definitely getting that stuff.'' Sonic stated, as he was ready to do some battling and even Tails was ready to do some awesome moves. ''We might even have to fight for that!''

''So, you wanna fight for our crap?'' the right-hand man of the gang said and it was looking like that nobody wanted to back down from fighting each other and it was now officially on for that important bag and from what it looked like some documents were in there.

'

 **TBC with more sewer action and a return to the city!**


	19. Episode 2-A3: Heroes VS Gang P1!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2: A New Kind Of Speed!**  
 **Part A3: Heroes VS Gang!**

'

Sonic and Tails were ready to do some stuff in the sewer that involved fighting a bunch of people with a bunch of weapons and it was going down and the prize was someone's folders of documents and that just threw some questions into the heroes head, but there was no time to answer as the two of them were already fighting the gang.

Sonic had a gangster throw a golf club at him, but the blue blur wasn't stopping as he managed to slide under that thing with a low profile, but the big man wasn't done as he threw a punch to the ground with Sonic just moving his head left and right to dodge those punches, before the blue blur rolled out of the place.

''Sorry, I wouldn't like to get killed today!'' Sonic said, stuck with this feeling of urgency that basically prompted him to get outta there with a spindash and then he managed to knock the rest of the members down with one hit, but Tails was just flying to bait the gangsters into basically trying to grab him and it looked like it worked.

''Get that little bitch!'' The leader of the gang said, still trying to get a hit on Sonic and it managed to be his lucky moment, as he managed to get some damage on the blue blur's face and then they were just catching onto Tails and then the little fox was basically struggling to carry the gangser and he just basically dropped them quickly. ''You guys are just plain dumbasses!''

'

Things were looking a bit down for the both of them, as Sonic and Tails was just struggling to get through the fight and the gang just wanted to do better stuff like stealing stuff and diss other gangs through rapping, but the leader of the gang still insisted on the fight.

''What the heck are you guys doing with stuff like this?'' Tails asked, geninunely confused at why the gang was fighting. ''Even if I didn't see you, I'd still doubt that you're just a normal terrible gang!''

''We're going to get big money by getting this crap to some g! We're just hustling!'' the leader of the gang boasted and then they were just ready to do some more beating down of the two animals and the teams were just plain savage at achieving their goal, but things could actually be over pretty soon with Sonic making some hard moves.

Sonic and Tails were just ready to grab those files and then they devised a ''plan'' that would manage to get the man's documents to a safe place and also, back at him and then they were just charging up their spindashes to basically pass the whole gang, but the gang was just laying low to get them, but right after they started to move, they jumped in a arc that would make them hard to get and keep their momentum.

''Come on, we don't have to fight you guys!'' Tails said, basically trying to calm the gang down and then he ran with the documents at a high speed with Sonic back there and then gang basically was ready to do some chasing for their big money, as all they could see with dollar signs, while the heroes just saw a thing that needed to be returned.

'

 **To be continued soon with the gang basically going through the wet sewers and the heroes trying to avoid the water for the document's sake and that guy who wanted Sonic to go down into the sewers has a hidden motive that Sonic might like.**


	20. Ep 2-A4: Heroes VS Gang P2!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2: A New Kind Of Speed!**  
 **Part A4: Heroes VS Gang! Part 2!**

'

Sonic and Tails were running at a decent speed, carrying some documents that would help their mission, but they didn't know that yet as they were just running around the sewers with gangsters chasing them because they were just short of money, their living situations were terrible and they were looking to improve their reputation and they were just full of energy.

''Come and get your ass back over here, if you don't want a beatdown, bitch!'' the leader of the gang shouted, as they were running after the strong, but little guys in a way that meant that they would be able to trap the two of them, but they didn't started running until Sonic and Tails were a bit of distance away from them.

The heroes were just running away from the gang with the documents and things were getting a little bit better for Sonic and Tails as they were starting to get out of the sewers with speed, but the gangsters weren't slow at all as they were running at a similar pace.

''What the heck are those guys doing with stuff like that?'' Tails asked, as the whole situation was actually pretty confusing, but he had no time for that as the gang were already packing heat with gunshots being used in the place for some stupid reason and then the ammo ran out. ''I feel really scared!''

''Don't worry, Tails. I feel really scared as well.'' Sonic said and then the two of them were running even after with the yellow fox kept a tight grip on those documents and then they needed to get back up to the pipe that they came in

'

The heroes was actually ready to give back the man his own awesome documents and they were trying to get back up to street level, but Tails had an better idea and then he just gave Sonic the folder of random stuff and then he carried the blue blur around like in the old days.

''Come on, we gotta do this quickly!'' Sonic said, who was feeling a bit impatient and they were actually prepare to get themselves hurt just to protect something important and then they were back up on the higher level of the sewers or at the very least, not on the water bed.

''We'll smash your asses in half, homeboys!'' one of the gang members yelled from the water bed, as it was actually pretty damn dry down there, but the nearest ladder was about half a mile away, so he might have to run for a bit to even catch up to them. ''You'll see us soon, bitches!''

The two of them were ready to get back up to the exact point that they went down, but then they had to navigate the maze of sewers back to that exact point as they were just kinda lost and even Tails' GPS was having problems finding the place and the fact, that robots were in this place as they saw right away.

''Give us a break.'' Tails said, as he was seeing more robots and then Sonic went to fight the amazing robots with his trademark speed and his skills, so before that, he threw the documents back to Tails, who accidently knocked got down and then he did some great moves AND the yellow fox was actually attacking in a way that allowed the documents. ''Come on, Sonic! We've got no time to waste!''

'

 **Knuckles is back and he isn't bringing slack, with an side order of some tact!**


	21. Ep 2-B1: Back In The Jungle!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2: A New Kind Of Speed!**  
 **Part B1: Back to the Jungle!**

'

Knuckles found a few shards and he managed to get a few things and then he came out of the cave with quite a few scratches and then the bats stopped chasing him as there was a light outside and then Bark came out of the cave with some bats on his gloves.

''Team Knuckles for the win!'' Bark shouted, as he finally beat down the last bat and Knuckles basically didn't want to be in a team with the crazy bear, who was just more focused on finding things.

''Thanks, but I'm doing this alone.'' Knuckles replied, who was happy that help came, but he had to do it himself now as Bark didn't have the skills that the echidna had like detecting some emerald shards and they just wanted to know what was up next.

''So, if you need me to do some random stuff, call me!'' Bark told the echidna in a way that it showed that the polar bear had not a lot to do after being in a fighting tournament and then he basically started his journey back to the colder place.

Knuckles and Bark were actually ready to start their big challenge, with Knuckles was ready to find the next emerald shards and Bark was ready to find a good and fitting purpose and they would be apart for a long time before that the two of them were back together to do something.

'

About a few hours later, Knuckles found the next area where emerald shards would be and he managed to find a place where he could do some sleeping, but it wasn't really safe as the insects were just rustling around the place and the jungle was just starting to get thicker as he was ready to find those things.

''It looks like there's three shards in this place and there's also a lot of insects here.'' Knuckles said to himself and he was ready to find the shards in the thick and dank jungle with some bushes that were basically a hive of certain animals like insects and the robots were really good at hiding themself.

The robots were actually here for the same reason that the treasure-hunting, gliding echidna was in this hard to see jungle, getting some emerald shards and they had abilities that made the dank, thick and damp jungle their playground like being able to stay on branches, but Knuckles was now on the lookout.

Knuckles was starting to walk quickly to a place that was just outside of the jungle and then he stopped there because the place was actually relatively safe compared to the rest of the rainforest and then he basically punched the ground to mark the place where he started his hunts with and then he dug up a unique plant from the ground and then he put it into the hole.

''TARGET IDENTIFIED. THE OBJECTIVE WILL BE TAKEN BY US.'' the robots told Eggman, who was actually chilling back at base watching some TV and said robots were sitting on the canopy of a very tall tree to basically observe Knuckles' fighting style, actions and the echidna's trump card and they were hidden by the fog.

'

Knuckles was going around the place, wondering that if he was actually a treasure hunter or just a guardian of a powerful emerald and then they he was being stealthy as there was a bunch of robots with binoculars for eyes that were the lookouts for the ninja-like robot high up on the trees, so Knuckles had to do something.

''WHAT THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO DO AFTER THIS?'' the blue lookout robot asked his team-mate who was just putting up a fire for some stupid reason.

''USE THIS FIRE TO DO SOME ROASTING?'' the yellow look-out robot suggested, who was just putting his hands on the fire and they were just very good at looking out as they were just finding tons of insects.

''WELL, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO ROAST?'' his team-mate asked, as he stopped looking out and then the echidna was just passing through the bushes quickly and since the robots were basically distracted by the fire, Knuckles got through there with ease and then he managed to find a ravine, so he sped up before jumping and gliding to the other side.

''Alright, I can sense a shard.'' Knuckles said to himself, as he was just on the other side of ravine, basically catching his breath and there was more robots in the place that were protecting the obvious shard. ''It's right over there.''

'

 **To be continued with Knuckles getting two of the four shards!**


	22. Ep 2-B2: Taking On The Crew!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2: A New Kind Of Speed!**  
 **Part B2: Take On The Crew!**

'

Knuckles was actually ready to do some fighting in the place, but he wanted to do it after he was done collecting the emerald shards, as there was quite a few of them in the jungle and he knew that anyone could get them easily so he went into the deep and dark bundle of trees with only the shards' power.

''Alright, one down, three to go!'' he said, as he was just walking around in the jungle and then he tried some climbing to get up a higher level where he could be able to sense more emeralds and then he was up on the place and then he found some more shards.

''Whoa, that's a lot of shards!'' Knuckles said, as he was just going around the whole place looking for some emerald shards in the place, but the platforms were far away from each other and then he turned his senses on to find the next shard and then he went higher to make it easier to see the shard, so he managed to sense the shards.

'

The ninja robots were just observing the echidna and they were ready to get down there and do some battling with Knuckles, but the signal wasn't just reaching them and they were waiting until Knuckles' guard was down.

''subject seems to have their guard up.'' the ninja-esque robot said, as he was looking down on the echidna as it was just using it's binoculars to look down on the echidna with the amount of a precision that a ninja needed and they were actually ready to do some takedowns. ''subject has their guard down, but we don't have a plan.''

Knuckles was just going up a tree to glide to the next shard and it was obvious that there was enemies guarding the shard like it was going to be used for some big project, so then he leaped onto the huge platform that they were on and the enemies were just going to fight him.

The echidna was now in a big battle, as he tried to sense the emerald in one of the enemies and he was just dodging for the moment to try and sense it, as it was very close.

''Alright, let's do this!'' Knuckles shouted, as he started battling the robot crowd for a emerald shard and he was trying to beat them in one hit to make sure that the robot wouldn't counter-attack him, so he managed to beat three enemies and then the emerald shard just came out of a robot that was just crawling across the platforms. ''Look, you should go and do more important things.''

Not only did Knuckles jump down to avoid the crawling robots and the other things, the ninja robots jumped down to the wooden platform that Knuckles was just on and then they saw the robots had holes in them, but some of them were just still working, completely confused.

''the mission's not over, yry.'' one of the surviving robots, who had their speciality in moving faster told the ninja-likes robots and then the ninja robots jumped down with the quick and offensive robot to stage something important, so they had to bring their watchmen to do some watching.

'

He was busy finding the other shards in the forest and he was pushing through some bushes to find some, along with trying to defeat enemies to be sure that the glass with power wasn't there, yet he wasn't finding anything and then he basically found a special spring that would make Knuckles go up pretty high.

He then got a hold of his senses to check if there was something near the spring and then he managed to find two shards that were on the ground for some reason, so Knuckles basically ran and got them and then area that he was now in was more open except that he was still in the middle of the jungle, so then he realized that it was a trap and then he ran away from that place.

''What kind of jungle is this?'' Knuckles asked, feeling a bit confused about the whole jungle, before he litterally ran into the ninja-like robots that were actually just observing him a while ago.

'

 **To be continued with the**


	23. Ep 2-B3: The Art Of Hunting P1!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2: A New Kind Of Speed!**  
 **Part B3: The Art of Hunting! Part 1**

'

The two ninja robots were actually also getting the emerald shards, as Eggman wanted the Master Emerald's power to do something really bad, even compared to the somewhat normal bosses and then they were jumping down in a way that made Knuckles suprised to see them, but they were on a mission.

''Who the heck are you guys?'' Knuckles asked, as he was just getting some more M.E. shards in the place and he was just a bit startled and also a little bit angry that his hunt for the emerald is interrupted by a bunch of smart robots.

''WE'RE HERE TO INTERRUPT YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY.'' one of the ninja robots explained, keeping it short and quick and then they were actually ready to do some stupid battling with the red echidna, but said echidna was just looking for some Master Emerald shards and not looking for a battle. ''W

''Look, I'll fight you guys later.'' Knuckles said, as he was actually trying to find some more Master Emerald shards in the dense jungle and then he basically went through them at speed to basically show that he didn't want care about them.

'

Knuckles was just trying to get the M.E. shards like they were one of the important things in the world and he wanted to do some high speed hunting to basically get his powerful emerald back together and the ninja robots were just chasing after him.

The echidna was just climbing up a tree at a very quick speed and he wasn't just plain giving up right then and there, as Knuckles was just trying to get the shards by climbing up to some platforms, where he was able to sense some emerald power and then he needed to be fast with his moves as the robotic ninjas could jump miles at a time.

Knuckles got the next shard and then he had to confront the next robots up in the platforms with the chance that they would come on top, but the echidna was on fire with his own attacks, as he basically roasted them in half with his hard hooks, quick jabs and high uppercuts and they weren't done yet.

''YOU WILL PAY FROM DESTROYING US!'' one of the ninja robots proclaimed, as they had a hidden group that Knuckles didn't know about, even the echidna still didn't really care.

''Look, I'm not really here to fight, but if want to fight, it's your loss.'' Knuckles said, telling the robots on the platforms that he didn't really care about the fights that Eggman's dumb and strong robots were going to start.

'

 **To be continued pretty damn soon!**


	24. Ep 2-B4: The Art Of Hunting P2!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2: A New Kind Of Speed!**  
 **Part B4: The Art of Hunting!**

'

Knucklles went back to usual hunting stuff with his emerald sense getting a strong reading in a area that was on the northeast side and the echidna knew that he was getting into some kind of trouble ahead, but he had to go higher to clearly see what he was dealing with as he couldn't see the trouble ahead clearly.

The echidna climbed further up the tree as it was and then he saw the enemy army right ahead and it was pretty dense for the area that it actually covered and he knew that something really bad ahead was going to happen.

''There's definitely a lot of emerald power over there!'' Knuckles said, watching over the massive group of enemies who were just guarding a bunch of shards that the echidna was willing to get even if he got badly injured by the wannabe robot clan.

Knuckles didn't really want a fight, so he basically climbed a bit higher to avoid the whole crowd of robotic things that were guarding the whole thing since they didn't get the memo from Eggman.

'

The small army of robots were looking for a signal that showed that the plan's second phase was just about to start and they were dumb enough to not notice Knuckles gliding up in the air, bar a few enemies who were on the lookout, but the echidna managed to go unnoticed for some reason, even when he was on the wooden platform.

''How am I going to get these shards?'' Knuckles asked himself, as he was looking at the shards that the robot army were carrying and he was thinking about what to do against a group of this kind, so then he latched to the tree to basically climb down and THEN the robot army.

''YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE TWO NINJAS!'' the leader of the robot yelled using a amp and he was wearing a wooden military hat that essentially looked like a badly made one and then Knuckles basically jumped off the tree to do some fighting.

The robot army was going towards the tough echidna and the echidna was actually ready to light his fists on fire to do some battling, so the weaker ones went straight ahead to do a direct attack on the army that were ready to do some combat.

'

Knuckles was doing some battling with the robot army to get some shards and then he started his fire punches with a one-two combo with the first robot, before doing a dashing punch to knock out a line of robots, before a grappling robots basically grappled him, before it just stood there.

The grappling robot was actually ready to get Knuckles to a different place and the echidna was trying to do some weak punch to escape the grab, before doing some wiggling to get out of there, so the robot accidently let him to do another attack and Knuckles hit the weak point of the robot.

''YOU ARE ALL INCOMPETENT!'' the leader of the robot crew said, as it was just ready to charge in as there was robot that were just coming straight in with some kind of weak punch or even a badly-timed lariat, only for Knuckles to basically dodge them and in the case of the more aggressive ones, made a punching combo.

Knuckles managed to get back his emerald shards very quickly and then the main robot of the army of artificial intelligence came in with some armour and even the right weapon.

'

 **To be continued with the leader of the robot group fighting Knuckles, who was ready for some great battle!**


	25. Ep 2-B5: The End Of Battles!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2b: The Forest Of Knuckles**  
 **Part 5: The End Of The Battles!**

'

Knuckles was practically done with the robot army, as they ran away to some place that wasn't really known to the heroes or really had a purpose other than as a hiding place and the echidna knew that there wasn't going to be a lot left to do in this place, but the sun was starting to come down as he saw a beaming yellow light through the trees and through the clouds.

''I'm not done yet!'' Knuckles said, as he knew that he sensed two more shards and then he basically started running towards another edge of the forest to do some more finding, but he had to do some more fighting and climbing as they were kinda high up based on platforms.

Trying to get to the higher of the two emerald shards, he basically needed to get up to the high platforms in a short time, as there was another robot who was able to climbing up just as fast with hands that remsembled wheels with a tons of grip and it was collecting the emerald for its master, who would be having an important role later, but for now, they actually locked eyes with each other to show that they were all serious.

'

Knuckles was trying to get up the platforms as fast as he could because at the top, there was a Master Emerald shard, so he basically had to find a spring that could basically get him up to a higher point, but then he realized that he could just climb the other trees and then jump onto the tree with the platforms and the shard.

The echidna ran onto the tree hoping that the momentum would carry onto his jump, so that it would've gotten him up the tree further, but he still had the issue of climbing up the tree at a decent pace.

''I might not be able to climb quickly, but I can still glide quickly!'' Knuckles shouted, as he was preparing a new strategy that probably wouldn't have taken any more time, so then he was just gliding to another platforms on some tree near him.

The robot was still climbing the same damn tree with a decent pace and a lack of technique, but it was definitely making some progress with Knuckles finally finding some kind of rope bridge to basically get to the higher point with the climbing robot at a lower point, so he now started climbing up the pretty high tree.

The emerald sense was really strong as Knuckles and the robot reached the canopy of the big tree, as there was a emerald shard up there and both hunters were on different sides of the tree and the competition was heating up despite Knuckles not really being in a competition and they were ready to deal with small branches of the canopy.

''You're not getting away!'' the echidna said, as he was gliding to get the emerald shard quickly, with the hunter robot being not so far behind and then it intentionally dropped off the canopy because Knuckles didn't know that said robot had the technology to slow down its fall and the ability to float, so he basically went back down the tree and then he jumped off the tree to go back to the ground.

'

The echidna was on his way to the next emerald shard and he found a small subordinate of the robot army that he was fought with earlier and it looked like they still had no idea what to do, but of course they were ready for another battle as the leader was waiting for the right moment to strike, but their soldiers were now running towards the echidna.

Knuckles actually knew they had the same strategy, except that now one of the enemies had a M.E. piece inside it, so he basically needed to find the enemy with that one, so he was moving around the robots to find the robot with the emerald power and it was obvious as that one was using a laser.

''You're not running away from me this time!'' Knuckles shouted towards the robot army, who was now protecting the robot with the eye laser with their strong weapons with spear attacks coming left and right and some others with actual laser burst, but the echidna was actually just focusing the robot with the emerald shard.

''YOU WILL NOT STOP OUR PLAN, NO MATTER WHAT.'' the new leader of the robot army who had an imposing figure that would make Sonic stare and if that wasn't enough, he was able to throw small fireballs, big fireballs and flame rings.

''What's the heck is your deal with me?'' Knuckles asked, as he was trying guard against the army's many attacks and he was looking at the leader of the army, who wasn't really done with the guardian echidna and things were ready to go down in different ways.

'

 **To be continued with no more huntin'!**


	26. Ep 2-B6: The Edge Of Dense Trees!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2b: The Forest Of Knuckles**  
 **Part 6: Edge Of The Forest**

'

Knuckles was fighting the robot army with a lot of effort put into his attacks of fire and the leader managed to get Knuckles into a bad situation, so his soldiers were still in attack mode and they were just mindlessly attacking the fighting guardian with all they have including some spear attacks.

Still, there was some fiery punches that were thrown by the echidna to hit the robots as the army were throwing spears at the red animal, who was actually trying to counter the weapons and the energy as he needed to find an emerald shard in one of the robots who were doing some stuff.

''I can't really deal with all of this.'' Knuckles thought to himself, before he came up with a strategy that was basically the one that he had before except that he would charging up his punches to find his target, so he tried to no avail as the robots that he tried to use the move on had an immediate counter for that, so it ended up as a stalemate as Knuckles or the robot army weren't really doing any progress.

'

He knew that one of the robots had the shard and it made that fact really obvious as it was shooting some energy balls from his hands and eyes, so he had to basically get through the rest of the army to get out of here and this is where the robot army was at it's most brutal stage as they were still throwing whatever they have.

''Come on, if you're climbing!'' Knuckles shouted, as he went on the tree to get to a higher place to be able to see the whole army more clearly, but the army itself also had enemies that could fly and not only that, they can actually glide upwards unlike the echidna, who could only glide downwards towards the ground.

The echidna had to think fast as he needed to basically get down and smash the robot with the emerald shard, but then it basically shot a big energy ball upwards and since Knuckles was actually close to the ground, he basically drilled it out and then the echidna went through the ground with no detection until he went back onto his path.

'

''ESCAPING IS A POSSIBLITY THAT WE WON'T ALLOW TO HAPPEN.'' the still strong leader of the robot army proclaimed as it was preparing to do a new attack as the echidna was actually running out of the rainforest as the sun was starting to go down.

''I'm just here to get my emerald back, not fight your army!'' Knuckles shouted, trying to get the mechanical troop off his back and then he started running out of the place as he was still in the dense part of the forest as the army was deploying it's speed robots to basically chase the echidna.

The fast robots had skates on as the wheels were really tough and had a lot of grip, so they were gaining some ground on the echidna, who was now climbing a tree to find some kind of special box that had Sonic's shoes on it and well, he found it.

Knuckles had to break open the box as there was robots basically out to get him and then at first he felt nothing different as the skating robots were actually at the bottom of the leader, so the echidna basically had to glide off the platform to get back down to the ground, so that Knuckles kept on running from the speed robots in the forest.

'

 **To be continued with something somewhat different, as Sonic gives that important folder to the guy who needed some help and things get even more complicated for the hedgehog and the fox!**


	27. Ep 2-C1: Getting Out Of The Hideout!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2c: Chaotix Adventure**  
 **Part 1: Getting Out Of The Hideout!**

'

After about a day of actual investigating, they had to collect evidence of Eggman's new plans to do some bad things to the world that he was living on and they had some random files that included pizza leaflets, as they were now hungry, so Espio, Mighty and Vector were actually looking at the papers that they had.

''Hey, this is just too much to handle!'' Vector shouted, as he was trying to handle the situation with ease, even though there was a pile of potential evidence for the fact that Eggman's basically planning something new.

''Come on, you still got a pile of paper to check for actual evidence!'' Mighty said, as he was just looking at a bunch of random pieces of paper that included a flyer for a pizza place, a bunch of letters meant for Sonic and classified company stuff that was unrelated to the investigation.

''Alright!'' Vector said, feeling a bit reluctant as he was start to search for some evidence for Eggman's plans and then he was basically getting out random pieces of paper that might have been important to their investigation and so far they managed to find random things.

'

Espio managed to find some documents that involved the egghead and then he knew that something bad was up as the stuff that he got included purchase of a special metal, the blueprint for a new kind of Metal Sonic and the basic plan for what Eggman was actually doing.

''I think I found some major evidence that Eggman's doing some terrible stuff.'' Espio said, loudly so that Mighty and Vector could clearly hear him and then they were actually listening to the chameleon this time, so they were just looking at what Espio got and the evidence was clear and more detailed than ever.

''Oooooooh, that's too damn incriminating!'' Mighty shouted, as he saw the documents with Eggman's name on it and it was clear what it was and then Vector said something important that all of the team needed to hear as they now knew that Eggman was on the run from the law.

''We need to get out and go on the field.'' Vector saad, as Charmy came in with excitement and then the crocodile basically put the evidence in some kind of folder and the bee was excited to do some stuff.

''Yeah, we're ready to take that egg on!'' Charmy shouted, geniunely excited to go on a adventure to a bunch of random places and then they were planning their trip to wherever Eggman was and then the evidence was all in the folder.

''We leave tomorrow to try and find Eggman's place!'' Mighty commanded, raising his hands to be sure that he was serious and the whole team agreed that the egg man needed to be stopped.

'

 **To be continued pretty damn soon!**


	28. Ep 2-C2: The Real Investigators P1!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2c: Chaotix Adventure**  
 **Part 2: The Real Investigators! P1!**

 **'**

The Chaotix had enough evidence to suggest that Eggman was not only coming back with a new plan, but that the attack with the giant crab in Station Square was just the start of it because they managed to find several implimcating things.

''Alright, we're going out on the field!'' Charmy shouted, as he was going on a adventrure that involved collecting things and also, checking out other place, so he was moving around like they were leaving already.

''Geez, Charmy! We gotta do some preparing before we gotta leave!'' Vector shouted, as he was still trying to find out some extra things about the documents that Espio got from a random pile of papers and Mighty knew that Charmy was right, but it was too soon.

''Aw, man!'' Charmy said, dissapointed that he wasn't going out on the field right away and then went to look at what the other guys were looking at because he was feeling pretty bored and he wanted to do something.

''Don't worry, Charmy. You still got stuff to check!'' Vector said, as there was still stuff that needed an analysis, analysis from a 7 year old kid, but still it's a analysis and then the bee went straight on it.

'

After about a hour of anaylising, the quartet of detectives managed to find out several things about the papers with Eggman's or rather, Robotnik's name on it and then somebody was knocking on their door and they had an robotic voice.

''Umm, It looks like Eggman already knows about our investigation.'' Espio said, as he knew that the voice outside wasn't ready to give any presents to their small house and then he basically went to the door with a shuriken behind his back and then he opened it.

''THERE'S SOMETHING SPECIAL IN THIS PACKAGE THAT YOU NEED TO OPEN.'' the robot said and then straight away Espio knew that something was up because of how shoddy the package looked and how direct the robot was, so he then threw the shuriken at the robot.

''Whoa, why did you do that?'' Mighty asked, pretty sure that the robot wasn't one of Eggman's things because the inspiration wasn't really obvious just by looking at it, but there was a high chance that a robot

''I don't doubt that's one of Eggman's robots.'' Vector asked, as the package was actually still sitting in the hall way of their own house and they knew that touching the package had a high element of risk as the package was just looking pretty shoddy.

One of the members of the team had to go out and get the package as it was just sitting there on the hallway floor doing nothing as they were trying to avoid the risk of explosion, so it was up to Charmy to handle it quickly so he basically grabbed it while he was flying to deal with some crap and then the bee basically opened it in the air.

''IT'S A CRAZY BOMB!'' Charmy shouted, freaking the hell out about the package that was opened and then he basically tried to find the garbage bin, as it was a safe place for the bomb to explode in and then he tried throwing it in there and then it landed in that place.

''Are you sure it's even on?'' Vector asked, asking the real questions right about when the bomb blew itself up in the bin and all kinds of dirty stuff came out of the bin and some of it even went into the house.

'

 **To be continued with the second part of 'The Real Investigators'!**


	29. Ep 2-C3: The Real Investigators P2!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2C: Chaotix Adventure**  
 **Part 3: The Real Investigators! P2!**

 **'**

After the bomb went off and blew a load of trash onto the street, the Chaotix knew that something was now off as not only they were making it hidden, but they were just chilling on their place, doing some investigating and they weren't scared at all.

''How did they find this place?'' Vector asked, as he wanted to know how their investigation managed to get out so quickly and then he needed to have a moment.

''They knocked on doors like a crazy person?'' Charmy asked, as he knew that anyone doesn't come in to talk about either his team's detective work, the bee being an idiot and just general small talk, but Vector knew the game was up.

''No way, it's got to be crazier!'' Vector said, as he was trying to think at why the robots could've come to their front even after basically just living some normal lives and the crocodile realized it as he was just walking around the living room. ''I got it!''

''Eggman stole footage from the cameras.'' Espio suggested, as he managed to find a camera that was actually on top of the roofs for some odd reason and the ninja was noticing that the place was now a target for something as a bomb was sent there.

''What!?'' Charmy shouted, surprised that there was even camera in the place as he wasn't even seeing it at all.

'

Charmy couldn't really believe that there was a hidden camera on their roof as it needed a keen eye for the camera to be seen and Espio had a eye of attention because ninjas usually compete with each other and also ninjas need to spot small things from miles away.

''Serious question, why it would be there?'' Mighty asked, who didn't really know why the camera would be on this street and then the ninja tried to check the camera for any important details but then a bunch of robots came there straight away.

''Something tells me that he didn't just steal footage.'' Vector said, as he needed to do some wrecking with these robots with the rest of them ready to help the citizens in the street by accident.

''Who's ready to get some clobbering!'' Charmy shouted, as he aimed his stinger at one of the robots, who was just ready to do some battling and the bee went straight in with the attack and the other robot used its teammate as shield, making it a 2-in-1 wreckage.

''Be aware of everything around you and check the enemies for weak spots.'' Espio told Mighty and Vector, while he was defeating as many enemies as possible with his secret ninja skills and the crocodile and armadillo duo were doing some great moves with Mighty going one-on-three with a group of robots and Vector basically blowing up the rest of them.

''It's over when we say it's over!'' Mighty shouted, as he did a hard kick to the robot's lower body and it was down in about one hit and then the robots were basically ready to escape at the right moment as they knew that they were outnumbered.

'

After the group of four left their own house, they were ambushed by a bunch of robots and they were ready to do some more fighting with some secret skills, but all of a sudden the robots basically left their street as there was a plane collecting them and then they were basically flown off.

''What kind of stuff is happening here?'' Charmy asked, as he was just shaking his hand to even comprehend what just happened and Mighty was just looking at the sky because he stuck in the same situation as the bee.

''This is a whole new level of wrong!'' Vector said, flustered as hell about the situation and he was happy to do some saving, but he really needed the money to be living somewhere as their house are on the target.

Things weren't really adding up at all as the Chaotix were confused about what the hell was going, but Espio knew that Eggman stepped his own game up for his plan.

'

 **To be continued with Sonic's stuff!**


	30. Ep 2-D1b: Sonic and Tails Are Back Again

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2D: Escaping The Boring Things!**  
 **Part 1a: Sonic and Tails Are Back Again!**

'

The two of them finally managed to get back the documents to a person that needed to get them to the sewer for some help and they were actually on their way to wherever the blue blur escaped from the helicopter as something big was starting to happen in Central City, but for now they had to get through the traffic of Station Square.

''It doesn't matter if there's traffic or not, I'm going after that guy!'' Sonic shouted as he ran like he was in 100m sprint and it showed as Tails was just about keeping up with the blue blur and he might've kicked up some garbage as well.

''Slow down, Sonic! You might hit something!'' Tails yelled, as he warned the blue blur that there were things in his path that would basically make the hedehog spin end over end, but the hedgehog basically ran up the wall to the amazement of the citizens even though the blue blur was running at a relatively slow speed.

''Alright, Tails! You got this thing!'' Sonic shouted as he was ready to do some running on some walls and then Tails basically pushed himself off the ground to get onto the walls and they were basically wallruning at speed now as they were ready to escape the city with only their feet, but they were far from done as the wall basically ended after an intersection.

Sonic and Tails had to work together to stop themselves from splatting on the ground and Tails basically flew over the cars and kept his momentum to the point that Tails managed to get hit by a flag and Sonic basically stopped for a bit to let his foxes.

'

After about half a hour of running, the two of them were actually at some plant that was in the suburbs of Station Square and things weren't really crazy yet as the place was just basically pretty clean, but there was robots doing some weird stuff that would preparing for something.

''Well, stuff is definitely going down here.'' Sonic said, commenting on the situation as the robots were ready to input some more water that would somehow break the sewer system and then Tails hid the hedgehog because the fox had a plan to do some wrecking with his ability to fly.

''EGGMAN WILL BE PLEASED WITH WHAT WE DID WITH THE SEWERS.'' the robot said, who was instructed to destroy something in Station Square, which was vague and it was mostly blue and the other blue robot was just bringing in the water that was dirty as it opened some other vat of obviously miscoloured water.

Sonic wanted to do some robot kicking at the water treatment plant as he could bring the element of suprise into the place that the robots were in, but Tails wanted to know that the robots didn't expect the attack.

Tails did some more flying above the whole place to drop some ring bombs, but he basically struggled with the momentum of being able to fly really fast and then he spun his tail around on the ground to basically wreck the robots and then Sonic slammed down on the ground.

''I hope the water's still good.'' Tails said, as he was worried about the water in both Station Square and in Central City, but it didn't really matter as the robots were ready to drop some dirty water.

'

 **Part 1b will continue this damn fight against the water poisoning!**


	31. Ep 2-D1c: Sonic and Tails Are Wet!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2D: Escaping The Boring Things!**  
 **Part 1b: Sonic and Tails Are Wet!**

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were in the water treatment plant and they were on a adventure to wreck some robots as the robots were doing some poisoning of the water even it wasn't really needed for Eggman's plan, but they were still on the chase for the main cause.

''What kinda sick man would do this thing?'' Tails asked, genuinely confused about why Eggman would do this sort of crime, but it didn't matter to the hedgehog and then Tails basically just stopped asking the questions as there was the watchbots in the area

''Why do we have to hide from these?'' Sonic asked the fox in a whispery tone as they were basically up on a higher level to do an sneak attack because Tails knew that when the watchbots managed to get the water infecting robots on alert right below them.

Tails was now flying trying to fly quietly as he didn't want to be heard by the watchbots, who were still looking at whatever would be in front or behind them as they were just swiveling their heads around to check their surrondings.

'

Tails basically had to drop the ring bombs on the right place and since he managed to get over the head of the first watchbot, he dropped it already despite the bot managing to move his head to see the bomb.

''Alright, we got one!'' Sonic shouted, quietly as he still wanted to suprise the robots by basically rolling onto the ground as a surprise, so that they could try to attack, but just get to be wrecked.

Sonic rolled onto the ground for that obvious reason and then he managed to get his speed to the point that he managed to trip over one of the robots, before they went down without a problem and then Tails basically had to jump down because he was also on the battlefield.

The robots were now on the attack and they were bringing all they had for attacks like poison bags and some other missles and the hedgehog and the fox were basically doing some quick moves, with the robots basically throwing even more stuff, but by then, Tails managed to ring bomb them and they were now done with the robots.

'

 **To be continued with some more Sonic in a slightly different place and Tails doing her own help!**


	32. Ep 2-D2: Treating The Water With Speed!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2D: Escaping The Boring Things!**  
 **Part 2: Treating It With Speed!**

'

Sonic and Tails were now running towards the last section of the treatment plant as there was something bad there based on Sonic's own quick hunch, but the fox wasn't really so sure about why they were here as there was bigger things going on, but Sonic had a smaller battle to deal.

The two of them were really running to get to the robots that were basically poisoning the water as the two of them were ready to do battle with the poisoners.

''We're not going to stop for anyone!'' Sonic shouted, as he was running to the robots that were doing the problem and then he immediately came in with an attack, while Tails was actually staying back to do some aiming for the other robot as it couldn't see him.

Tails managed to win the shot and now, the ringleader wasn't done with anything as he slowly turned his head to the dynamic duo, who were busy preparing for the leader's attack.

'

The duo and the poisoning leader were ready to do battle and first, the poisoner was ready to send it's army after the animal heroes, who were ready to do battle and there was now an army of robots that were running directly for the hedgehog and the fox.

''GET THEM.'' the leader said, as Tails was planning an suprise attack, while Sonic was charging up his spin to do some damage to the robot and the army of nine heading towards the dynamic duo were charging fowards towards the blue hedgehog.

''Big mistake!'' Sonic said, before he started moving to mow down the small army of robots, who were smart enough to get a hard shield that would've bounced the blue blur up into the air...if it was hard enough to do that, as Sonic was succeeding in cutting through the shield and the speed was enough to put a hole into four of the nine robots.

The leader was busy running away from Tails, as the big robot was being followed by the little robot with some kind of disabler on it, as the disabler just turns things off and the end result wasn't really scary as the robotic poisoner was now done for.

''Alright, we stopped the poisoners!'' Tails shouted, as he was finally done with whatever happened with the water in Central City and the citizens kept on drinking that water with no issues, so the duo were on their way to save a hell of lot more people.

'

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with the dynamic duo going back to running to work against Eggman's bad plans!**


	33. Ep 2-D3a: The Legends Are Running!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2D: Escaping The Boring Things!**  
 **Part 3a: The ''Legends'' Are Running!**

 **'**

Tails and Sonic were leaving the water treatment plant with the speed of a car and the turning of a ballerina as they were done with whatever was there and their speed hit the limit once they got out of the place because Eggman was now officially starting up their big plan based on Rouge's accidently leaked intel.

''Shadow, we have a major problem going on in Central City!'' Rouge said in the message that Tails had got by complete accident and then they were on the move.

''We gotta find Shadow!'' Tails shouted, as the black hedgehog would already be on the case for Eggman's new destructive scheme based on what the message said and Sonic was right behind the fox as the problems was getting more and more obvious.

''It doesn't matter if we're not supposed to come there, I'm going to deal with that fire!'' Sonic proclaimed, as smoke came up from a place in the city and Tails thought that Sonic couldn't take out any fires as the blue blur had no water powers.

''Are you sure? I mean you're not good at taking fire.'' Tails said, as he had an legitimate question about wherever if Sonic would be able to stop the smoke in the distance, but the blue blur could try to figure it out as they were getting nearer and nearer to the city limits.

'

Sonic and Tails were running in the countryside, looking for trouble to stop and it was looking like the city limits were now near as the sign was starting to appear and they could now see it easily, so they kept on moving towards the road where they could get into the outer suburbs of the city more easily as they couldn't just hit the streets and risk running into a house.

''Come on, Sonic! We're getting there!'' Tails shouted, as he genuinely wanted to help the city in whatever way the duo could help and then they reached the border of the metropolis, where there was a village that wasn't right based on what the guard.

''STATE YOUR NAME AND PURPOSE.'' the guard said to the two of them and it was very apparent that it was a robot straight away to the duo, so they just looked beyond the gate and there was problems involving the robots in this suburban village.

''My name's Sonic and I'm here to help the village.'' Sonic told the guard, being completely honest about his own intentions and then Tails had to say what he was doing in here.

''My name is Tails and I'm doing the same thing.'' Tails told the guard, also being completely honest and the guard basically went off on the duo, as it started charging up something and the fox that the robot was definitely built by Eggman as the arm had the egghead's logo on it.

''I'M AFRAID I CAN'T LET THE PLANS GO TO WASTE.'' the ''guard'' said and then Sonic basically sweeped him onto the ground because they didn't want to waste some time with some robot had only a few shots to give and Tails was still scared of what was happening.

''This is really bad!'' Tails yelled, as he couldn't keep his cool in front of a bunch of robots that were terrorising the whole place and then some robots managed to hear him with their checked ears and then they made a beeline for the heroes.


	34. Ep 2-D3b: Fight For A Suburb!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2D: Escaping The Boring Things!**  
 **Part 3b: Fight For A Suburb!**

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were battling a bunch of robots that were making the citizens of this outer suburb of Central City very scared and it was looking like that Tails might not be able to handle it, but he had his special weapons on his side and Sonic just sweeped a robot off his feet, so things were good at this place already.

''These robots just keep on coming!'' Tails said, as he was getting worried that this had been going on for longer than just a single day as there was robot after robot coming out of the woodworks in this part of the edge of the city.

''Yeah, if they don't stop, then I'm going to make them stop!'' Sonic shouted, as he was speeding towards the biggest one that was now confused about whatever he wanted do and now was just destroying signposts, mailposts and doors that would fall down to it's will.

Tails was ready to deal with the smaller ones and he had two tails and he used them in the best way that he could as he genuinely had skills creating tornados from his own tails.

''How are you going to take on the big guys?'' Tails asked, loudly, as Sonic didn't have a strategy to take down the big hings, but the blue blur had speed on his side.

'

Tails was taking down the little things with a bit of ease and he was genuinely ready to do some quick attacks that could blow them away, so he started spinning around the place to generate some momentum before he managed to get his tornado on.

The yellow fox was starting to get dizzy in the process of throwing the robots upwards using the high amount of wind he was generating and things were starting to get a bit haywire, as Tails basically stopped and dropped from dizziness and the whirlwind threw up part of a fence.

''That was awesomely dizzying.'' Tails said, before the other guys started to follow the fox and he needed to get himself back to normal before the robots could counter hard, so he got up quickly and the robots were already on the counter attack, so Sonic had to deal with the big tech later.

Sonic basically hit the small bots where it counted as they had a core that basically processed all of their commands and somehow, that was also where the explosive parts were as they all exploded right away to deal some damage to some fences and maybe even some other things that related to the houses in the place.

''WE GOTTA STOP THOSE BIG THINGS FROM HAPPENING!'' Sonic yelled, as he and his buddy was now ready to do the bigger battles that were about to ensue, but first, they had to do some robot hunting as they were all fired up to finish off what they already started and they really ran off to where some more bad things were happening.

'

 **Next time in Part D4, robots are terrorising people and Sonic does some more robot wrecking and Tails was getting down to the basics of the robots!**


	35. Ep 2-D4a: Fight For The Suburb!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2D: Escaping The Boring Things!**  
 **Part 4a: Fight For THE Suburb**

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were speeding through a very nice place that had a lot of houses that had two floors on it, shops that were selling all kinds of things including random hacking tech that wasn't going to be important at all, but the two of them weren't making themselves hidden as they were out in the road and in the open.

Sonic started up a very strong spindash that would've made even the biggest things get destabilised and he was really bringing all of the power that he managed to generate to the place as dust was starting up and then Sonic spindashed at the speed limit and he managed to take the first one down with a lot of force.

''It's gonna crush the street!'' Tails shouted, as he was worried about the street that the people were basically living on and then he got his strong arm to work and he tried slowing down the fall and even with Sonic coming to help, the road still managed to break a bit where the robot landed and the back of it was now covered in tarmac.

'

''This is just plain bad.'' Sonic said, as his eyes widened because one of the big robots finally fell down on the road and it managed to attract the other slightly smaller robots that were also part of the same thing and Tails had something innovative to stop them in the tracks...it was a strong, but small disabler.

''Take this, stupidly huge...things!'' Tails shouted, as he started throwing the tiny contraption like it was a boomerang and then the robot tried to dodge it, even though it was pretty small, so the robot couldn't really see it and then Tails managed to get a hit and as soon as Sonic went straight for its head, the thing was stuck standing.

''Alright, Tails! You keep on doing that and then I'm gonna smash its head to make sure that the robot's wrecked.'' Sonic said, now getting a strategy as he was jumping into the robot's pretty small head to break it in pieces and bits of a thing.

'

Tails and Sonic continued their rough strategy of disabling the robot and smashing it's head and by the time that they were done, Sonic was getting tired of doing the same thing and Tails' disabler was starting to lose its power and then there was one more big robot to deal with, but this time, it had a very strong hammer.

''You gotta stop that there thing!'' the mayor of the suburb shouted, as he needed the town to be not be wrecked by the robots and then since Tails' disabler wasn't charged up enough to tackle something that was the size of a normal car, Sonic had to do it the exciting and reliable way.

''I'm on it!'' Sonic said, as he was ready to get the hits on the big robots and then he started to move quickly to make sure the big and destructive mechanical enemy was stopped litterally in his track, so he basically went first for the body to knock it down and this time, the road wasn't really damaged and then the blue blur went straight for its head for a one hit shutdown. ''These robots are just too slow.''

''You guys saved our damn town!'' the mayor shouted, genuinely happy about the situation that was now resolved and the all of the townspeople litterally came out of their house to celebrate the fact that Sonic and Tails were the aniamls that saved their asses from destruction. ''You guys may be our heroes, but you ain't our saviours.''

''Uhhhh, thanks.'' Tails said, awkwardly as he was getting all of the attention because of his cuteness and Sonic was just ready to move on to whatever was next.

''Awww, he's so darn cute!'' a farming woman said, as she came up to Tails and basically grabeed his own cheeks and she wasn't even the only one that was trying to get a piece of the fox, as there was some people who wanted the heroic fox to be their own pet.

''Whoa, guys! You can look, but you shouldn't touch.'' Sonic said, being protective of his little buddy and then they were ready to leave the damn place because of how weird the citizens were acting towards the high-speed, high octane duo.

'

 **To be continued with the Chaotix doing some random field investigation or Sonic's next place where he was needed!**


	36. Ep 2-D4b: Outskirts Escape!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2D: Escaping The Boring Things!**  
 **Part 4b: Outskirt Escape!**

 **'**

Sonic and Tails was actually in a suburb that liked them as they saved the people of the village from a untimely fate with many robots being involved in the townspeople's property problems and they were now done with whatever was happening in the town because their journey to save the city was just getting started.

''Sonic, if I'm seeing this right, things are actually worse the further in the city you get. This is going to be a big one...'' Tails said, hoping that the duo wouldn't be alone in fighting the fight against whatever robot groups that was assigned to destroy whatever areas were important to the running of the city.

''We're going to make them lose because if they win, stuff's going to go down terribly!'' Sonic shouted, as he was ready to stand up to whatever was going down in the next place that was having problems with the robots and the duo's fists were clenched for some reason.

''Sonic, I think we're needed there.'' Tails said, pointing to the industrial area with the robots were basically ready to take down the door in the place and then they were running there with some great speed.

'

Sonic and Tails finally at the big industrial areas and it had its fair share of problems that needed to be dealt with by some very fast heroes as there was stuff ready to go down in a drop of a hat.

The duo ran up to the invasive robots with no fear and they were ready to rumble in an instant as the bionic things were as ready as the hedgehog and the fox and it was just the entrance of the manufacturing complex as there was more crazy things inside the factory.

''STAND DOWN AND YOU WILL GO SAFELY.'' the robotic leader said, as it was trying to control the heroes to make them stop saving whatever would be inside the factory and of course, Sonic wasn't going to stand down in any way as he was ready to do some battling.

''I'm not gonna stand down to things like you.'' Sonic said and then he started up the battle by hitting one of the leader's subordinates, who was even tougher than the leader and Tails threw his disabling thing at that big bionic robot.

'

 **To be continued with the continuation of whatever Big's really doing as he's fishing for something else!**


	37. Ep 2-E1: Chillax Zone!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2E: A Calm Ride!**  
 **Part 1: Chillax Zone!**

 **'**

Big was back once again with Froggy in hand, but this time, he had to find some other frogs because the tailed frog was getting bored of being alone and it wasn't really the cat who was leading the way as the frog was leaping head first into some dangerous places.

''Please wait up, Froggy!'' Big shouted, as he couldn't really catch up to the little amphibian jumping guy, as they were going to some place that had a lot of frogs and it was some kind of lagoon.

They were running and running for quite a while as finding an colony of frogs isn't really easy as the species needed the right enviroment and since they were still in the deep jungle, the frogs there were definitely scary as their bright colours and poison would wreck anyone.

'

After about a hour and so of walking, the duo were finally at the frog lagoon where there was a lot of frogs of similar types, sans the tail as there was a lot of frogs that looked really similar to Froggy and the duo were celebrating as the little frog could start a big family.

When they looked a bit closer, Froggy could notice that something was outta place as there was a lot of frogs and tadpoles moving towards the other side and Big sensed that there was dangerous things about in the place and he was right as when they were looking out, there was a new version of E-101 that had a lot of new things under the hood.

''I'll save your friends, Froggy!'' Big shouted, as he was ready to fight the robot with his fishing rod, even the new and improved Beta had a better weapon that could counter a lot of things, but it didn't expect to fight with a guy that was using a fishing rod.

''PREPARE FOR BATTLE!'' E-101 Beta stated, as it was now in battle mode, where the countering could start and Big threw out the fishing rod like he was going to catch something and the robot immediately grabbed it with ease, but Big still had the rod in his hand.

Big then reeled it back with a lot of force as the robot was knocked off its feet and to be fair, the cat let the strong robot get up before he use his rod to get some damage on and in all of that, Froggy managed to slip away from him.

'

 **To be continued with some more fishing style battling with the guys of old and Froggy runs off with the frog colony!**


	38. Ep 2-E2: Fish Fight!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 2E: A Calm Ride!**  
 **Part 2: Fish Fight!**

 **'**

Big was fighting against a robot to basically protect his amphibian friends from whatever Eggman has cooked up for his huge evil scheme that if were to be started, would have an effect that would make itself very apparent as the first step was to bring some new societal problems and exacerbate others.

But for now, Big was defending himself from the improved E-102 Beta and it was ready to crush whoever came in its way and since the purple cat was in its way, the robot got more deadly with its ability to counter a lot of things.

''Please, don't touch my friends!'' Big shouted, trying to give it his all as he was defending his favourite frog from an destructive, one track intruder who had cannons that would blow down an tree, but the big cat was still standing his ground litterally.

''YOU HAVE WHAT THE MASTER NEEDS.'' E-102 Beta said, as it was on a mission to find Froggy and to figure out what kind of power it has and so far, it was a pretty stalemate as the frogs managed to escape.

'

Big was now finally done defending his frog friends and he noticed that they managed to travel a long way from where he was standing and he was now on a quick journey to do some great finding of a frog.

The cat was starting to get a move on with his feet moving around like he was running back home as he was fearing for the frog's safety, so his adventure was starting up once again with some dumb stuff as he was ready to use his rod for more problem-solving.

This man who wasn't really liked by a lot of people was back on the same journey that he started up once again and he was back on some ropes to travel to a river where there was more even more frogs than before because of the frogs that were displaced at the lagoon.

''Aw no.'' Big said, shaking his head in disbelief that Froggy still wasn't going back to the cat and then he tried to run with some effort.

'

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with something else!**


	39. Ep 3-A1: Everything's Rouge!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Front Step, Back Steps!**  
 **Act A: The Return Of The Hunter(s)!**  
 **Part 1a: Everything's Rouge!**

 **'**

Knuckles was getting more and more shards as time went on as he was making his move in a way that would allow to get to wherever the emeralds were quicker as then and there, Knuckles was now out of the wilderness and into some shelter to stay for the night.

It was apparent that the hut was abandoned by the looks of the wood, the sole light in the middle of the room that the echidna could see through the window and how it wasn't working at all and it looked like the perfect place to crash in, seeing how no-one was there.

''I'm going to have to learn how to sleep with one eye open...'' Knuckles said, as there was robots that was basically trying to find him from all kinds of places and apprently, he wasn't too far off as there was bionic idiots who were looking for the man and they still though that the cabin was empty.

''NO SIGNS OF ECHIDNA...THING.'' the idiotic robot said, relaying some intformation back to it's superior and said superior was Eggman, who wasn't sure about what to do with the ME's power once he got it and then the two robots walked off.

'

Knuckles woke up the next morning and he slept pretty well since the first thing he did was basically check to see where anyone had stolen the damn shards or not, but it looked like that someone was here to get the rest of them as the echidna could sense a disturbance in the M.E. energy that was happening.

''What kind of person comes in and tries to take my stuff?'' Knuckles asked himself, as he was pretty angry that someone would intrude on his hunt to restore the Master Emerald back to its original form.

The echidna was now back on a journey to find the person who would do some stuff like this and he was pretty angry as he was stomping on every single step and his fists were closed, signifying that the hunter was going to do some fighting.

He was going to have to travel a short away as the place was about ten minutes away, but when he reached that place, he knew that he was going to be in for a harsh time as there was entrances up high and down on the ground as he knew that he was in a maze-like canyon.

'

Knuckles finally saw the figure with his own eyes and it was pretty much confirmed that the figure was not only a lady type of thing, but it was the bat that basically tried to steal the Master Emerald and also tried to get it on with the echidna, which was weird.

''Rouge, I don't what you're doing, but you won't be getting those shards as long as I'm around!'' Knuckles said from far away as he was climbing faster than before and he was sure that Rouge had two shards already, making the situation more tense.

''Let's see if you can back up those words.'' Rouge said, as he was grabbing some shards to do something with them as though she was just going to sell them off and then Shadow basically beeped in to check what was going on.

''Rouge, are you sure these shards have the power to do something special?'' Shadow asked, as though he wasn't even sure that the plan was going to work and this managed to confuse the hell of Knuckles enough to the point that the guardian was going fight for the restoration of the Master Emerald.

''Yes, I'm sure of that.'' Rouge said, before her transmission got cut off by Knuckles starting up a confrontation with the bat and it was starting off with a hard hit.

'

 **TBC with the second part of this...part with an unusual appearance from Rouge, since she was part of an team.  
Also, go and check out my other stories!**


	40. Ep 3-A1B Everything's Rouge P2!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Front Step, Back Steps!**  
 **Act A: The Return Of The Hunter(s)!**  
 **Part 1b: Everything's Rouge P2!**

 **'**

Rouge and Knuckles was ready to fight for the Master Emerald and the two hunters had different reasons why they were ready to take down each other and they were going to settle it in this maze-like canyon, so they had to shout something.

''Rouge, I won't give the Master Emerald and if you think you can take it, you got another thing coming.'' Knuckles declared as they were ready to do some battling and then they were off as Rouge drilled down directly to Knuckles to deal some damage to the echidna.

''Just because I'm investigating doesn't mean you get to keep whatever you want.'' Rouge replied, going back to her treasure thieving ways of the past as she had a reason to basically use the Master Emerald, as it was rumoured that it had crazy powers that would stun even the smartest of scientists.

Knuckles basically tried to do some hard punches to the bat, while she was talking about whatever kind of investigation that she was working on and then Rouge traded the hard punch with the kick as she could see what was going on.

'

Instead of resolving it with their fists, they both had a different solution to make this work as they were treasure hunting as it was easier to figure who was the best hunter, but they were still fighting.

''It doesn't matter how good your fighting is, if you're not good at hunting.'' Knuckles said, while he was dodging attacks that involved some hard kicks and flying kicks because he had some kind of speed boost.

''What? Is that a challenge?'' Rouge asked, as though she knew that this would happen during the short fight and it was looking like she was winning as her moves were faster than the echidna's attacks and Knuckles couldn't really counter those attacks.

''Yes. Just because you can find things, doesn't mean you're the best at it.'' Knuckles explained, basically insulting Rouge's hunting skills and now, it was a competition between the echidna and the bat for the next emerald shard as they could both dig, they also could find hidden stuff and they even had their own radar.

'

 **Ep 3-A2 will be coming soon with the battle of the hunters as they were going head to head to find the four shards that are hidden in the canyon maze!**


	41. Ep 3-A2a: Battle For Some Shards!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Front Step, Back Steps!**  
 **Act A: The Return Of The Hunter(s)!**  
 **Part 2: Battle For Some Shards!**

 **'**

Rouge and Knuckles were ready to deal with the maze caves in the canyon as their hunting skills were ready to be proven by their own awesome actions, but first they had to get a move on as they weren't really waiting for anything else.

Knuckles really wanted to get the shards to basically piece the Master Emerald back together and Rouge had to get the shards to analyse the power of which the M.E. holds and they were ready to do some hunting and they were now off.

''It looks like this is going to be major...'' Knuckles said in his own head, as he was running off to the caves to go and find some emeralds and he wasn't even alone in getting the shards as Rouge was going to be his competition in this rough place.

'

Knuckles was going to the western side of the caves to make sure that he didn't manage to run into the bat, as he wasn't really trying to be competitive in his journey to get the M.E. back together for something that the echidna knew would be devastating if it was executed.

The echidna's radar went off, but it was slow as he managed to find another shard that wasn't really close, but he knew to get to the shard, he had to go northwest as there was a presence in that direction, but first he had to do some fighting through a small crowd.

''Looks like I have to deal with this in the old fashioned way.'' Knuckles said, as he was engaging his knuckles to be prepared for battle in the mazy caves, but the badniks were about one step ahead of the echidna.

'

Meanwhile in the eastern side of the dark and confusing caves in the canyon, Rouge was using more sneaky tactics to be able to not be detected by the badniks on this compact side of the mazy caves.

She was up on the ceiling and looking down on the enemies so that her head could really handle doing that important thing, as it allowed her to make some sneaky attacks on the robotic enemies, who was apprently guarding something behind them as there was a green glow from behind the enemies.

Rouge dropped two bombs onto the enemies from what looked like nowhere as they were looking directly at it, before they got blown up and the bat dropped down from the ceiling to get her first shard, which was in an alcove.

'

 **TBC in part 2b, when their hunting skills are put to the test!**


	42. Ep 3-A2b: Battle For Shards P2!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Front Step, Back Steps!**  
 **Act A: The Return Of The Hunter(s)!**  
 **Part 2b: Battle For Shards: P2!**

 **'**

Knuckles was ready to get into a fight with a bunch of robots in the middle of the cave with a huge lack of light, as the only light he really had was the emerald shard's newly found light and the echidna needed to throw some blind moves to make the enemies get caught off guard.

The echidna was moving somewhat quickly, as he could try to move around, but the robots were several steps ahead with their tech being able to see in the dark, but their mobility made up for that ability.

''I don't know if why these things are in my way.'' Knuckles thought in his head, as he ran straight foward to the nearest place wherever he could get the emerald, as he didn't want to fight them before he got the shard, but now he was ready to hit them extremely hard.

Knuckles went straight for the heart of the robot to make sure that he wasn't really being followed by anyone or anything and then he turned his emerald radar for about a few seconds and he saw that he needed to go up in the caves and somewhat unluckily, they only way that he could get higher was through climbing up the place.

''This ain't getting any easier.'' Knuckles said and something slightly strange happened, where the column basically echoed the sound of the echidna's throughout the corner of the cave that he was inhabiting, so he accidently made it easier to the robots to take a shot at him and do some neutralizing.

'

Rouge got about one shard to do some testing and she saw that the security of this place, which was usually almost nonexistent, went up by about a lot as there was robots, who was were on the patrol for intruders for some obvious reason that involved Eggman.

''Shadow, it looks like this cave has more robots than usual.'' Rouge reported, as it looked like there was a lot of watch-droids, who were prepared to lose their lives just to make them work their own job.

''You are kidding me, right? There's just going to be more robots to defeat and it's probably going to be way too easy.'' Shadow replied, as he was sure that the robots that was in the cave were really some of the more...stupid ones, as the watchbots weren't really on the prowl as Rouge was somehow sneaking past them.

Rouge's tech radar went off because of the presence of a Master Emerald shard and she was in an somewhat open area of the maze cave, where there was a lot of robots, who were ready to throw the dangerous moves if something disrupted their sight, so the sneaky bat threw two bombs that looked normal from the corner.

The robots were taking aim at the bombs, as though there was somebody actually there and then she still hid around the corner to ensure that her trap wasn't seen for what it is and then since, they sustained a lot of damage, when the bombs exploded in the open area, the robots with the guns were near it and it was like a demolition with the amount of destruction.

''From what I could hear, it looks like those robots self-destructed easily.'' Shadow said, from somewhere else, as though he was also on a mission that related to Eggman in some form, but for now, Rouge basically grabbed another one in the middle of the ''arena'', marking the first shard she had claimed and it wasn't getting easier as earlier, Knuckles accidently alerted the robots to their persence by saying something, so the bombs had brung a lot of noise to the place, making the tech security take this situation more seriously

'

 **To be continued with the art of hunting being demonstrated by these two's abilities to avoid combat, despite Knuckles not being sneaky!**


	43. Ep 3-A3: The Long And The Strong!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Front Step, Back Steps!**  
 **Act A: The Return Of The Hunter(s)!**  
 **Part 3: The Long and Strong!**

 **'**

After quite a while of running around the maze, battling enemies who'd intrude on their space for some reason, finding shards that was above them and the struggle of collecting them, they finally managed to find all of the shards that were in this cave.

Knuckles and Rouge were finally in the place where they met and it looked like it was 50-50, as the two still had some intense feelings for each other even after the hard competition.

''I think we're both equally skilled.'' Rouge said, after the hunters fought through this damn one with a lot of bruises and they weren't about to give their half of the shards to the barely lovely bat as she was genuinely ready to do some great moves to the echidna. ''Anyways, these are mine and I'm going to do something with it.

''You think you can take my shards and get away with it?'' Knuckles asked, as he was genuinely filled with a bit of rage that would motivate him to do some stupid decisions that would start up the battle once again and he was ready to work with the knuckles to be tougher than lava.

'

These two dropped their shards on the rough ground and they got to battling each other right away as the two were in their fighting stances, ready to battle for their fair share, so Rouge's kicks now had a certain energy to them as she got a little bit more tactical, but Knuckles easily countered them with the right punch.

Knuckles was good at going on the offensive as he managed to get in a few hooks to the bat, but his defensive skills were less than stellar as he got hit a few times with the kicks that nobody would want.

The two took a quick breather for a minute or so, before they went back to fighting hard and these two weren't lacking in effort as Knuckles' punches and uppercut had an arch to them and Rouge was hiding bombs in the ground incase that the echidna wasn't gliding carefully.

'

 **TBC with a little bit more battling and some other things!**


	44. Ep 3-B1: Getting Radical!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Front Step, Back Steps!**  
 **Act B: Living In The City!**  
 **Part 1: Getting Radical**

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were now in the actual suburbs of Central City, but it could've looked like the middle of the actual city, as there was several tall buildings, shops where anyone could buy stuff, an train station and an apartment complex to the south of them.

''Despite what it looks like, Sonic, we're not out of the suburbs yet.'' Tails said, after he took a look at the town center's edges, which was filled with flats and a big park.

''Don't worry, I got this!'' Sonic shouted, as the area was empty enough so that he could really speed through this amazing area and they were surprised that some place like this could be so empty and their answer came up in surprising way.

''It's Metal Sonic!'' Tails said, stunned that not only would the robot do this kind of stuff, but the fact that it was even here was pretty amazing as Eggman hadn't comissioned it in a long time and it wasn't even really used a lot. ''Hold on, I'm sure that it's not here for a fight.''

Sonic and Tails were now on standby as the metal robot was just landing on the ground with a hard stomp that made the ground crack a bit and they weren't sure if there was a battle happening or not,

Metal Sonic only had one thing to say as there was people cowering that the heroes didn't know about and it was very tense as Sonic & Tails were really mad at the metal hedgehog in the high street.

''You may be flesh and bones...''

Sonic's face changed as he was finding his determination to beat this faker up and put into the trash can and the battle was put in the middle of the street,

''...but you do not have the power to be surperior.''

Metal Sonic finished his short statement and Sonic was sure that this robot was down for a amazing fight as it was ready to activate its special power that would knock down anything.

''Look, I know you think you're the best, but in the end, you're just a faker.'' Sonic told the robot, as he wanted to do some battling with his long-time rival with the ability to make sure that the robot was going down and Tails had to go off to rescue some people.

''Sonic, I know you can do this! I'll go and rescue the others!'' Tails shouted, as he was about to leave the place and he was sure that he was needed to help those people and Sonic wanted him to succeed as he gave a big thumbs up to the yellow fox and the fox had a single tear.

''Tails, you go and save some people. I'll go up against Metal Sonic.'' Sonic stated, ready to take down a robot who was terrorising this suburban town centre and things were going to get more exciting for here.

'

 **To be continued with a fight between the legendary hedgehog and the legendary robot with Tails on the side, saving people on his own accord!**


	45. Ep 3-B1b: The Heroic Fox!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Front Step, Back Steps!**  
 **Act B: Living In The City!**  
 **Part 1b: The Heroic Fox!**

 **'**

Tails was going off to the side and trying to save as many people as he really could as he was genuinely ready to take his role very seriously to save some people and his unique ability to fly allowed him to make some serious abilities as he wanted to be counted on by everybody.

''Sonic, I hope that I do really well.'' Tails said to himself, as he was ready to rescue the people that were stuck in the buildings and they were surprised to see a small little yellow fox.

Tails then flew into the apartments to make sure that Eggman wouldn't do some cruel things to them, but he was sure that he had to fly to get the main apartment doors open enough for the people to come out quickly, as he had the ability to get up the stairs quickly, so he had to talk to the receptionist.

''Hey, what's going on outside?'' Tails asked, as he wasn't sure what was going down out there.

''I don't know, Sonic and that robot Sonic are battling...WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE IT EARLIER?'' the receptionist asked, as he had an view of the high street from this main entrance and then Tails had to say something to everybody in the building.

''Come on, guys! There's Sonic and Metal Sonic and it could very get dangerous out there!'' Tails shouted, as he didn't want anyone to be hurt by the battle that was really happening and since the residents thought that he wasn't serious. ''This is not a drill!''

'

Tails had to get the people out of the place to make sure that they were really safe, so that there was nobody inside when something that looked amazing happened to a building and the residents just went down without a problem, but they were confused at why they needed to be down here and then since, Sonic was thrown quite a distance, the front door.

''Sonic, are you okay?'' Tails asked, as he wanted to be sure that the blue blur wasn't a dead hedgehog and Sonic just got back up without an issue as he was met by a lots of people.

''Yeah! Send these guys to some safe place!'' Sonic shouted, as he had no time to tell people to go to a place where they wouldn't be effected by the battle in some form, so Tails had to lead the way to the town hall, which was also being affected by the battle's destruction. ''I'll be back!''

Sonic just ran off back into the unusual battlefield as he tried to hit the now flying Metal Sonic with all of his speed and might, so he had to make sure that the citizens weren't injured or killed by what would happen and since Tails was going through a roundabout route, things were looking good.

'

 **TBC with more of the actual battle!**


	46. Ep 3-B2: The Battle Of The Hedgehogs!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Front Step, Back Steps!**  
 **Act B: Living In The City!**  
 **Part 2: The Battle Of The Hedghogs P1!**

 **'**

Sonic & Metal Sonic were in the middle of the street at noon since the sun somehow made everything more grey and less pleasing as there was quite a few shadows in the place that made the atmosphere less comfortable and both fighters were trying to beat down the other guy to either scrap metal and just a pile of flesh.

Sonic was just moving quickly enough that he could really instantly turn around and do some crazy stuff as he was sure that the robot that was fast as him, just weren't good enough to catch up.

Metal Sonic was just trying to hide the fact that he was going to put that shield on very quickly, since Sonic was just charging up his spindash to ensure that this homing attack was a strong one.

''You're going down harder than ever!'' Sonic shouted, as he was ready to do one blow that would send the robot into pieces, before Metal Sonic pulled up his special shield that deflected Sonic so hard, that the hedgehog had to swing from a street lamp to even slow down.

'

Metal Sonic now had his guard up, as he was making use of his superior programming to work this battle in his favour, as now Sonic finally got what was really up this time around.

''You can clearly that I'm the superior Sonic.'' Metal Sonic said very loudly, as he was trying to make the citizens of this damn town feel scared as he was trying to own them through the defeat of their blue hero, but said hero wasn't down.

''Yeah, you may talk about surperiority, but you don't have the heart!'' Sonic shouted, as he was enraged at the fact that he managed to get mislead by the robot, who wanted to kill the hedgehog and probably solve all of Eggman's problems at once.

These two were definitely fighting hard on the ground as they were doing some guards that involved some power, as since Sonic had an Chaos Emerald for some reason, he could now guard against the very hard-hitting attacks that could seriously injure him.

''My data makes me unstoppable.'' Metal Sonic stated, as the two were going at each other very quickly as the hero's moves were just rough, but strong as they were just done really quickly.

''You may have my stuff, but I got some new moves in my arsenal!'' Sonic shouted, as his guard was starting to be worn down by the blue robot's new moves like the eletricified spindash that could stun a ton, but the blue blur just ran back before he smashed the robot.

'

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with the next part of the battle and probably more Tails!**


	47. Ep 3-B3a: BOTH: News Action!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Front Step, Back Steps!**  
 **Act B: Living In The City!**  
 **Part 3a: The Battle Of The Hedgehogs: News Action!**

 **'**

Sonic and Metal Sonic were showing signs of some slight damage as they were determined to prove that they were ready to move towards their own goal that involved either disabling or destroying the other fighter, but Tails had an even harder job of protecting the citizens that were really trying to hide their panic.

''Come on, I just want you guys to not die!'' Tails shouted, as there was several people panicking as they were waiting for trains to move to another place before things get even worse for them.

''But, what about our homes?'' a city official asked, as he genuinely wanted everybody's homes and shops to not only be unharmed, but also be safe from all hazards that are as strong as either Sonic or Metal Sonic.

''I don't know what to do, but...I can't leave you guys here.'' Tails said over the intercom as there was not a lot of sense or trains as the panic was still pretty contagious as he was ready to make some drastic things and there was relief in sight as there was trains coming.

'

''The next train arriving on platform 2 is the 10:30 train to Central City Penn, calling at Paloma, South Ridge and Central City Penn Station.'' the station announcer said, as he was actually trying to keep calm as not only was there was relief in sight, but it changed its schedule to move many people towards a safe place.

This train station was already pretty safe, but Tails had the not so safe job of stopping the panic from the citizens and things weren't too good for them as Tails was also scared of not only losing his friend

''But what about our buildings?'' the same city official said, as he was struggling to see how the buildings weren't really wrecked at all as he was sure that they were in danger.

''But what about the dangers outside?'' an concerned secretary asked, as she was expecting the two hedgehogs to wreck the shield in some form.

''But what about the security?'' an concerned father asked, as he didn't want his son to be destroyed in some form, as the little guy was standing besides him and Tails didn't have the answer to any of those very important questions.

''I don't know, but you should get on the first train out of here before you might get destroyed!'' Tails shouted, as there was several people panicking to get on the train as it was now evening rush hour, where there was 12-car trains, which was pretty convinent.

'

The 12-car train arrived on the second platform, providing the revised express service as the citizens were trying to get out of here through the doors of the train and they were just running into the open doors as there was going to be some major congestion.

''If there's no space on this train, there's another train in a minute that also stops at the next station.'' the station announcer announced, as he was also trying to calm down what would be most of the whole town as they were just trying to stop the panic.

It was really hard to watch, as there was a lot of people just trying to get into one train as they were just struggling to get in the train as there was some really ruthless people who were just carrying stuff for no apparent reason.

''Why does this have to happen?'' Tails asked, as he just wanted this to all stop completely as he didn't want people to die all because they didn't get out in time and then the now-congested train finally left with only a hundred people left in the station.

'

 **To be continued really soon with the next sub-part of this...part, where Sonic and Metal Sonic trying to wound each other!**


	48. Ep 3-B3b: BOTH: Part Two!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Front Step, Back Steps!**  
 **Act B: Living In The City!**  
 **Part 3b: Battle Of The Hedgehogs: Part Two!**

 **'**

Sonic & Metal Sonic were definitely injured at this point either through some blood issue or through exposed wires as Sonic wasn't sure why the robot was battling him this early in the competition, but Metal's mission was still to help Eggman, wherever he wanted to or not as he had own end goal.

''The news is in! What the heck is that robot made of?'' the news guy asked, as he was just flying in a helicopter, as the two were hard at work trying to destroy each other through some stupidly amazing technique. ''Also, look at Sonic's moves!''

''No, please don't look at my moves!'' Sonic shouted, as he was trying to stop Metal Sonic from taking down the helicopter and then he was genuinely running in the right direction to knock down the robot very quickly, but they both hit some wall, which kinda made them seriously broke.

The two got back up for one more round of some really tough fighting that would definitely be out of place anywhere, where flying wasn't illegal as they were throwing some very fast moves mid-air as they were definitely trying to make mince-meat out of each other.

'

Tails was now alone in the station, as he was just stuck there with the station manager, who was just confused at what the hell was happening and things were getting really heated in the station.

''What's happening outside?'' the mayor asked, as Tails was also not sure at what he was seeing, but he could definitely see that the fight was going to down to the wire.

''A massive battle between two hedgehogs!'' Tails said, as he didn't have an better answer than that, as it explained itself and then all of the towns officials got it as they were just ready to let it all go down, but the fox was determined to not let Metal Sonic win this battle.

Tails was hoping for a good ending, as he wanted the freedom of the city citizens to not be taken away by a evil genius and his gang of stupid robots and Sonic was sure that the fox was prepared to do some amazing things for the people.

''It's looking like things are getting worse.'' the head of the police officier said, as he was trying to see why they were just really waiting for a blue hedgehog to destroy the robot without destroying anything else, which was going to be a hard task to do for the blue blur.

''I just hope that nothing gets destroyed.'' Tails said, as he wanted the town to be safe from whatever was coming up and for Sonic to protect the town with all of his amazing might, which was shown by the hedgehog jumping from the roof very quickly.

'

 **To be continued in the future aka TBC tomorrow!-**


	49. Episode 3-B4: This Program's Unfinished!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Front Steps, Back Steps!**  
 **Part B4: This Program's Unfinished!**

 **'**

As Metal Sonic left the city alone, Sonic and Tails were now questioning why it was just appeared out of nowhere and went back into that same nowhere and they were ready to pounce if news came out about something happening somewhere else.

''Crap, he got away!'' Sonic yelled, as he was wanting to go for a second round with the amazing robot as Tails now had more questions that answer at all as the place was now declared and then the city officials were back in the game, along with the mayor.

''What really happened?'' The mayor guy asked, as he didn't know what the hell was going on at all and Sonic just ready to do it very quickly, as he had no time, but Tails was going to be the one doing the explaining.

''Sonic was fighting...for freedom of Central City and Metal Sonic was fighting for...random evil acts and they hit each other very hard to the point that they were just running fast!'' Tails explained, as he was trying to get his brain to make something that was able to be a statement that people could easily comprehend.

''Is this really happening again?'' the mayor asked as Sonic was just not sure if Tails was even explaining it or not and the hedgehog stepped up to give the answer.

''Yes!'' Sonic shouted, as he was just done with all of the people that ran the town as he had better things to do. ''Come on, it's not going to be the end of this...terror!''

'

When the two were just trying to get out of here, they were really confused at what the hell was now going on as the police accidently accused of them of trying to disturb the peace and Sonic wasn't sure why he was definitely accused.

''Hey, man! You're under arrest for disturbing the peace!'' the police officer said, as he was just ready to check what the hell was going on with the blue hedgehog.

''Come on, I was trying to defeat some robot version of me!'' Sonic said, as he tried to stop himself from getting in prison from a single day as he was actually trying to stop the police from trying to arrest him.

''So? You couldn't have done that without breaking property!'' the interviewer asked, giving a legit reason why Sonic was really being arrested as he wasn't sure why Sonic wasn't really in jail after pulling that stunt.

''Geez, I wasn't trying to hurt anything!'' Sonic said, as he was just confused at why he was actually even being questioned in this police station, but Tails didn't really speak up as he wasn't sure what the heck was going on.

''Look, you may have legitimate reason to send that robot lookalike to the scrap heap, but you're still not above the law!'' the interviewer said, as he wanted justice in the world and he wasn't sure if Sonic was the same guy that basically saved the world, as the dude had some unwarranted attitude.

''Guys, maybe we should look outside!'' Tails shouted, as he wanted to bring the possiblity of the evidence risking his friend being in jail for a few hours or so, but they were now all going to check outside.

'

 **To be continued in the future...**


	50. Ep 3-B5: The Start Of An Issue!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Front Step, Back Steps!**  
 **Act B: Living In The City!**  
 **Part 5: The Start Of An Issue!**

 **'**

As they were now having to deal with all new issues that rose with the sudden news that Metal Sonic was now gone somewhere that was restricted, the two didn't have much time to plan out what they really could next as there was a lot of places where...the situation was a massive problem.

The police officier let the hedgehog go with a warning as Sonic managed to land on a few things really hard by accident and the cameras showed Metal Sonic destroying some major things anyways, so the duo were onto another place where there was destruction and chaos.

''Tails, have you got it?'' Sonic asked, as he was about to go on to the next stage of the adventure and it involved something pretty unusual.

''Yeah!'' Tails shouted, as the two were just running down the place pretty damn quckly onto another place that needed saving and this time, it wasn't urban at all as they were just running down some road out of the town and into the next place.

'

They were soon not only out of the city and out of the metropolitan area, but they were now out in an forest that just designed for the two of them to go their seperate ways and blast through it at Sonic Speed.

''Come on, Sonic! This place has got to have something important!'' Tails shouted, as he wanted to do some exploring as the place definitely was under control by Eggman's robots.

''I don't know, something seems supicious about this place.'' Sonic said, as he was sure that a area that was controlled by his enemy would something that would stop in his tracks.

''I'm not sure what's supicious about it, but there's got to be something that Eggman needs in here!'' Tails said, as he was sure that he was picking on a eletrical appliance that was used for something evil and then the two had to split off for an obvious reason.

''Tails, you go and find that thing and I'll blast through these robots and find out what's going on!'' Sonic shouted, as he was definitely on his way to the next stage, which was filled with enemies of all kinds and Tails got it.

''I'm on the case!'' Tails shouted loudly, as he had a new mission that involved exploring the place very quickly, as he was going down to the ground of the forest, which was somewhat dark, but very colorful as the shades of green were sticking against the brown and the blue.

Sonic and Tails were going to have to figure it out quick as they were on some kind of time limit that would disable their watches and change its' programming to be a beacon for Eggman's robots.

'

 **To be contined in Episode 3c, where the Chaotix go to a studio city, as there's music all around and Vector's headphones were going to have a good time!**


	51. Ep 3-C1: Chaotix Comeback!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 3: Front Steps, Back Steps!**  
 **Act C: Chaotix Clash!**  
 **Part 1: The Comeback!**

 **'**

Espio, Charmy, Mighty and Vector were hard at work in some place that resembled New Mexico, as they were definitely seeing some rain for the first time since they entered the whole place and they were just really happy to find a place where they could get a drink, as they were just really thirsty.

''Wow, this place is so empty!'' Charmy shouted, as he was actually surprised that the towns basically stretched out this far with a lot of fuel as they were just in a car that supported four people.

''It's not really that empty...'' Espio said, as he noticed that there was several houses as they were just driving in the semi arid area and Vector wasn't getting tired as they've been driving for over thirty minutes, which wasn't a long time.

''Doesn't really matter, because it looks like we're just lost!'' Mighty shouted, as he was sure that the atmosphere looked like they were just stuck in a bad place, but the houses were getting more and more frequent and the Chaotix knew that they were in the right place.

They were noticing that they were in a town that was actually surprisingly large, as they couldn't really notice it as it was apprently hidden in a valley, as they were just sure that things were happening.

''So, this is the spot huh?'' Vector asked, as he was seeing that the center looked like an old school criminal's gateway as they were just looking at the area with all of the lights.

''Well, it's Casino Park. What the heck were you expecting?'' Charmy asked, as he apparently had an encounter in this damn place and they were just ready to deal with it.

'

The Chaotix expected an encounter from somebody based on what the hell was going on in the city, as there was a fight going on between two different black people that were really petty and besides the lights that Charmy was still surprised at.

''Wow, this is Casino Park?'' Mighty asked, as the tourism site had some nice pictures of the place, but the fight somehow changed his view of the seedy town, despite the lights still being able to be seen through the fight.

''Yeah...it's really crazy.'' Vector said, as he was definitely sure that this town was just really crazy and then the group that they were expecting to meet, just came up to them, talking about some random stuff.

''No way, it's you guys!'' Charmy shouted, ready to tell them about the adventure that their whole team really went through, but Bean was also going to do the same thing. ''Let me tell you about this crazy adventure!''

''Nuh uh, our adventure was just really weird!'' Bean shouted, as he wanted to tell their story about something weird happening and Espio just wanted to do the investigation, as he was sure that the situation could go south here.

''Well, it doesn't matter how weird our adventures are, but apparently we're supposed to meet here.'' Vector said, as he wasn't sure why they were going to hang in the same area, but they were just going to deal with it as they had to listen to some crazy story, but there wasn't just the group as they were apparently being followed.

 **'**

 **To be continued in the next part of the coalition's adventures in Casino Park, where the two combined groups were just ready to go ham on each other!**


	52. Ep 3-C2: The Dirty Works!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 3: Front Steps, Back Steps!**  
 **Act C: Chaotix Clash!**  
 **Part 2: The Dirty Works!**

 **'**

Since the Chaotix were in the somewhat arid place, there was definitely going to be some conflict between the two because of their somewhat different roles and the Hooligans were just ready to attack on sight of something important.

''Hey, you know. I remember that time where you kicked our asses.'' Bean said, as both teams were just talking about random stuff that just happened a while ago.

''It was definitely a bit of an shameful time for me.'' Espio said, as he was pretty sombre about it, as apparently he had no purpose in life and they were definitely just walking and talking.

''Come on, you beat us fair and square!'' Bark shouted, since he got beaten up enough that he couldn't get out of being knockied out in the ice and they were just talking and walking with the others doing some talking, while Espio noticed something off.

''Something seems strange...'' Espio stated, making sure to not be seen by anything and the others were just confused at what he was seeing, as it looked to be another normal fight in the city since things got a little bit heated. ''It's like they're fighting over pointless things.''

''Eh, it's just another fight over money.'' Vector said, as he was sure that the two were fighting to either complete a deal or to settle some random rivalry, but things were looking worse than they fought. ''Whoa, did something happen here?''

'

As there was two people who weren't sure why they were fighting and an chameleon who knows that this fight isn't really right, yet, this case was going to have to wait, as there was a massive problem in the one of the big casinos aka The Flaming Phoenix!

''Whoa, it looks like we're witnessing something big!'' Mighty shouted,completely sure that this fight was part of something that was a lot bigger as the two fighters suddenly stopped fighting each other.

''I don't know what happened and it went by in a flash!'' one of the two fighters, who looked like he had just got done tanning and the coalition were sure that they were stepped into something pretty dirty.

''Right, can you explain it to us what happened?'' Espio asked, before Mighty and Vector went directly into the big casino to do some more investigating and the tanned guy, who was a wearing a black shart and sunglasses, started to do some explaining.

''It all started about five minutes ago or something...'' the tanned guy explained, as he was trying to recall the crime that had happened to him and his friend, who was just looking pretty beaten up.

'

 **TBC with the guy's explanation and Chaotix action!**


	53. Ep 3-C3: Small Time Battle!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 3: Front Steps, Back Steps!**  
 **Act C: Chaotix Clash!**  
 **Part 3: Small Time Battle!**

 **'**

Espio, Charmy and all of the Hooligan gang were listening to see what happened to this innocent man, as it was still daytime, yet he came out with a bit of a bruise on his cheek.

''Well, about five minutes ago, I was dealing with some of the dirtiest folk I've ever seen!'' the casino owner's son said, as he was recalling what he witnessed.

The casino was lit up despite the lights being way too light for the daytime and there was still a party going on in the place since the casino owner's son were just ready to dance so hard that people would be terrifed to go up against.

''It was some young guy's birthday and I was enjoying the hell outta it since he invited me!''

The guy with the shades and the son were just trying to out-dance each other in ways that were just going to be amazing, as their dance move combinations stopped a lot of people in their tracks, as they were up on the dance floor.

''When all of sudden, some guy in the most slick suit I've ever seen, called himself ''the real owner of this bitch'' and basically tried to kick the actual owner in the face.''

The guy in the suit was just commanding his goons to do some dirty work that would stop the two from actually having an good time in this lit place and the goons were just really good at trying to do moves to add some injuries to the insults.

''And no, we didn't really do anything other than be up there, but they still beat us up!''

The goons were just causing a lot of trouble in the area, as they were fighting the real casino owner's son and the guy in the shades, but alas they were also victims of the strong punches that the underlings were definitely giving out.

Now, Espio and Charmy knew that they had a another case that could definitely be finished quickly, as it was going to be obvious, who the culprit was and they were sure that their teammates were behind them.

''Alright, we got a quick case!'' Charmy shouted, before he stopped flying and then he noticed that Mighty and Vector already went into the casino to deal with whoever the slick asshat was. ''Espio, the others are gone.''

''They must be inside the casino, fighting the bad men.'' Espio said, as he was sure that the two were dealing some hard hands to the goons and the self-proclaimed boss in the gambler's paradise.

 **'**

Mighty and Vector were a two animal team that would try and bring down the boss through some stupidly obvious means, as they both knew words weren't going to cut it.

''I don't know which floor it's on!'' Vector exclaimed, worrying that he wouldn't be able to find the boss, but it was very apparent, as there was a guy who was just running down the stairs from an open door on the tenth floor.

''Let's get them, Vector.'' Mighty said, as they were now approaching the door to that floor and also, where the criminal boss was just hanging out and causing quite a bit of terror.

The two were immediately greeted by a bunch of very strong underlings that could not only take a punch, as Mighty's kinda strong one didn't really do any damage, but also ground waves, since Vector couldn't make them fall down at all.

''Keep on trying, 'cause we're just getting started!'' the boss proclaimed, as he was just leaving his crew to deal with the two animals, since they were struggling to fight off these guys in ways that it would considered normal.

Mighty and Vector had to pull out some strong moves, as first the crocodile spat out an explosive bubblegum bubble and at first, the guys weren't really intimidated by something like that, but soon, they really couldn't move at all.

''This guy's going downtown!'' Vector shouted, as there was a really big jail there and then there was three more guys who could fight that they were coming for the animals and then someone came out of the lift with a gun that could do all sorts of things.

''It's been a long time...'' Nack stated, as he was just ready to put a bullet and knock out some people with his amazing gun that could do some great stunning and his words were also pretty surprising. ''...pretender.''

 **'**

 **To be continued TOMORROW with the small time battle between the man in the suit!**


	54. Ep 3-C4a: The Dry Tag Team!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 3: Front Steps, Back Steps!**  
 **Act C: Chaotix Clash!**  
 **Part 4a: The Dry Tag Team!**

 **'**

The rest of the Hooligan and the rest of the Chaotix were just trying to do some fighting with each other for no apparent reason, especially since Mighty and Vector were doing some actual stuff that related to doing some investigating.

''Espio, you think you can beat me?'' Bean asked, as he was ready to throw some moves in the place that would ensure that his team would have the victory over the Chaotix, who was actually doing stuff.

''Yes.'' Espio said, as he somehow just had to deal with two people who thought that trying to fight their new allies was not only a good idea, but to also do that, while Mighty and Vector were trying to bring down the big boss.

''Come on, guys! Mighty and Vector are in some kind of battle and you three are just fighting!'' Bark shouted, as he didn't want the two animals to do some taking down alone and things were about to become a little less direct, as there was going to be something that required him to do his thing.

''But it's a bet!'' Bean barked back at his friend, as he still wanted to be fighting with Espio, who had a very high chance of beating him and Charmy, who wasn't sure if the bombs were real or not, as he still managed to dodge them.

''It's a bet you will probably lose and, since when did backup...because less important?'' Bark asked, as he had to settle something that happened in the casino and then he punched his fists to make sure that he wasn't going to be ambushed by anyone who touched him.

''I don't know, when Nack came into the casino, it looked pretty...'' Bean told the guys that now were going into the casino to do some arresting and then he couldn't really follow them, as he had the handcuffs in his hand.

 **'**

Meanwhile, back on the 11th floor of The Pink Flamingo, Mighty, Vector and Nack was fighting the big suited and fat boss, as he definitely had some moves of his own because they were in a stalemate because of Nack's gun having not a lot of ammo.

''Goddamn it!'' Nack shouted, as he didn't have any ammo at all to defend himself against some of the boss' cronies that were dealing with hard punches and very hard kicks.

Mighty and Vector were fighting the main guy with lots of force and effort, as they wanted to do their detective work somehow and they really needed to the guy in the suit to step down and stop his unreputant plans to do some bad things in Casino Park.

''I'm going to be very direct to you! We don't need suckers like you, who think they can listen to music and think they can rule cities!'' Mighty said, as he genuinely didn't like the guy at all, even though he managed to take quite a few hits to his face.

''Shut up and maybe, you'll get it!'' the boss shouted at the armadillo and then the suave man just slammed the animal into the ground like he was nothing more than a sandbag and Mighty managed to outsmart him by curling into a ball. ''Come on, I know your strats!''

''Get arrested!'' Bark shouted, as he was doing a running punch that would that send the boss out of the window and then he jumped over the guy's cronies, before going around the boss and stunning him with a strong punch that even sent him into a state of flying and then he brought out the handcuffs. ''Yeah and now that's over!''

''Damn it, you Chaotix always manage to send justice, but next time, justice's gonna take a break for us!'' the boss proclaimed, before Mighty and Vector dragged him out through the elevator, as he was trying to struggle his way through the elevator.

 **'**

 **To be continued in Part C4b, where the Chaotix and Hooligans collab together for this one segment and the police get involved!**


	55. Ep 3-C4b: The Arid Tag Team!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 3: Front Steps, Back Steps!**  
 **Act C: Chaotix Clash!**  
 **Part 4b: The Arid Tag Team!**

 **'**

Bark, Nack, Mighty and Vector were the team that brung the crime boss down from his throne of corruption, general douchiness and crimes and they were really happy that he was gone from the land, especially the gun wielder, who was just mad at him.

''Your reign of...crime is over!'' Mighty shouted, as he was just not letting the man in the suit to have a break, as his strong sense of justice would not let the man go anywhere else, but the big house.

''Urgh, you're gonna get your ass kicked.'' the boss of the criminal empire said, as he was trying to stop himself from getting arrested by the police and Mighty just handed the guy over to the police like he was just another guy who had a bad crime.

''Say that to the judge and you're gonna be in for a bad time!'' Vector said, as he genuinely wanted to do some justice stuff and then the boss was (re)introduced to the one of the sergants, who was the top dog in his vincity and they looked like they've met each other before.

''Hey, you'll finally be done for all of the stuff you've been doing for the past ten years.'' the big police guy said, as the big man was pretty big and they were sure that their fates weren't sealed yet, as they looked at each other with some very menacing look.

''Look, I may be in jail, but my influence reaches far and wide in this city...'' the crime boss said, as he was really confindent that his organization was just going to put someone else at the top and Mighty just wanted to tell him something.

''Just because you've got people that you own, doesn't mean they're just going to take over!'' Mighty shouted, as he was actually sure that the boss was just going to send someone to take over his place.

''You have the right to remain silent!'' the police officer that was assisting the police sergant in catching their first big arrest of the day and it was very apparent that they've been working on this case for a long time.

''I'm not going to remain silent as long as I'm alive!'' the crime boss shouted, before he was sent into the police van like he was just like every other career criminal and then the two police officers were now done with their stuff.

 **'**

There was a conversation going on between the actual Chaotix and the police officers, as their relationship was actually pretty close, because they usually help the police solve some very complicated crimes.

''You guys are very good at dealing justice and sometimes, you may have been very important to the investigation we're having, mostly by accident.'' the police sargent of the centre of Casino Park said, as Mighty and Vector were feeling very good after sending another villain down into prison.

''Huh, geez. I didn't know that you guys were trying to bring this guy into jail...'' Vector said, as he was surprised that the police were also doing some investigation and Mighty just wanted to congratulate them on their skills.

''Sometimes, everybody needs a little bit of help in dealing justice!'' Mighty said, as he was optimistic that the police wasn't just laying about and they were just sure that they really wanted to do something else.

''Alright, there's no stopping justice.'' the police officer said, after jumping into the car with his boss and the two were about to go and solve another major crime in the city, as they were on the radio with something. ''Goodbye, you guys!''

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with more of the two teams doing some attack!**


	56. Ep 3-C5: Dirty Bus!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 3: Front Steps, Back Steps!**  
 **Act C: Chaotix Clash!**  
 **Part 5: Dirty Bus!**

 **'**

The amazingly confused Chaotix and Hooligans were now on the same bus, since they had a plan to do something that would cause some crazy things to happen that would stop nobody in the place, but they managed to find their mini-bus of openness and stupidity, as it was just really dirty like it hadn't be washed in a few months.

''Hold on, why is this bus so dirty?'' Vector asked, as he recently pimped it out before they left for Casino Park through a rural road and it was now covered in dirt.

''Because it was a desert.'' Espio explained, as the bus was covered in some kind of dirt that looked like some find sand and the team needed the whole thing to be cleaned.

''Don't you guys have wat-?'' Bean asked, before he saw that the water that the Chaotix DID have was only for drinking, as it was just some small water bottles.

''Yes, but it's normal water bottles!'' Vector shouted, as he definitely had the keys to get into this damn dirty thing and then he showed the water bottles that were in the van, now open for business.

''Alright, I'm going to get in the car wash and wash all of this stuff outta the bus! So, you guys should go and check for more criminal stuff or something like that!''

''But, you're one of the main parts of the Chaotix, I can't just be a part of the team.'' Mighty said, worried that he would do a bad job this time around investigating, as it was relatively simple when they were not in another city, especially one filled with corruption and other bad stuff.


	57. Ep 3-C6a: The Real Mirage Saloon!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 3: Front Steps, Back Steps!**  
 **Act C: Chaotix Clash!**  
 **Part 6a: The Real Mirage Saloon!**

 **'**

The new bad team were just trying to get at what the hell was really happening as they were just going around the less tall and somehow, less corrupt parts of Casino Park and some of the members had some unwarranted swagger on them.

''Why are you wearing sunglasses?'' Bark asked, confused if there was an actual purpose to why Espio was actually wearing sunglasses, despite the sun being very strong. ''You're a ninja guy and I don't see why you needed sunglasses.

''I only use when it's needed and the sun...is very strong!'' Espio said, being slightly over dramatic about the accessory that he was wearing because of the very strong sun and they were just walking down a very wide road with their shadows not really stretching out so far, as it was now high noon.

''No way! It's probably because you look even cooler with those on!'' Charmy exclaimed, as the ninja chameleon was good looking enough even surprise Rouge the Bat because of the sunglasses that the chameleon was definitely wearing.

''Even though, it looks good it's also very useful in a place with a very strong sun.'' Espio said, as he was trying to explain why he was wearing accessories that was nearly had no point to them and the whole crew was going to come together.

 **'**

Vector and Mighty were back with the group of detectives/vigilantes and they were all together once again, for this time, they apparently had the info on where Dr. Eggman was hiding, so they just walked for quite a while, before they managed to find the saloon that the egg was hiding in.

''No way, that's exactly the right spot!'' Charmy shouted, as he didn't expect to see the place when he was just looking at it and the saloon looked like it was inspired by old western movies and old gangster movies, two surprisingly fitting combinations.

''Yeah, didn't really expect it to get it on the first look.'' Mighty said, as he knew that the doctor was in there, from just looking into the interior of the saloon and then they were just waiting for the right time to just walk in the place.

''So, what should we do?'' Vector asked, as he just wanted to crack the guy wide open and send him to the slammer. ''I would just smack him.''

''No, we go in as detectives and stay calm.'' Espio answered, as he was just planning to make themselves looked like they're definitely chilled and so far, Charmy was ready to be calm and Mighty was actually calm, so those three just went into the bar.

 **'**

Espio, Charmy and Mighty went into the bar, which was also looking like the Pink Flamingo in that it was a shady place, except that even more criminals hung out there, as there was guys that the Chaotix previously exposed for being a very bad person and all three had their guard up.

''These guys are just amazingly scary.'' Charmy whispered, as he was just walking through the bar like he wasn't out of place, as though the guys that could drink a ton of alcohol and still be okay were going to accept him.

''Hohoho, it's you idiots!'' Dr Eggman shouted, as he was just part of his criminal crew and apparently, they were just hanging out at the back, even though a laptop could obviously be seen.

''Hello, Eggman. Long time no see.'' Espio said, greeting the very evil and very fat man, who was just not giving a crap about whatever is happening to Central City.

''Hey, how does it feel to be swindled!'' Dr Eggman boasted, as he was just trying to get Vector to go ham on him and test out his new fighting tech and Charmy just kinda lost his cool, even though he was litterally a third the size of the scientist.

''It feels terrible, but regardless, why are you here?'' Espio asked, just keeping the cool, since the men were actually more scared of him and Mighty was just actually chilling in the bar, just checking out what was happening.

''Come on, can't a man relax?'' Dr Eggman said, as the Chaotix was definitely just following him for an very obvious reason and the two were just being really calm and having no problems.

''Yeah and...I have no idea what's going on.'' Charmy said, contributing nothing to the conversation and just adding in filler for no apparent reason and the guys who could definitely take a hit were also very interested in him.

 **'**

 **To be continued in the next round of investigating with Vector and Eggman go toe to toe in this small saloon.**


	58. Ep 3-C6b: A Bad Mirage!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 3: Front Steps, Back Steps!**  
 **Act C: Chaotix Clash!**  
 **Part 6b: A Bad Mirage!**

 **'**

The Chaotix-Hooligan crew were meeting the real Eggman for the first in some saloon, as they were genuinely trying to work this one out with some reasoning, as why the evil genius was actually in this place that looked similar to a saloon and Espio was the only one that was doing anything important.

''Well, maybe when you weren't evil, but now, you can relax...in prison.'' Espio said, as he was actually trying to get to the bottom of Eggman's new big plan that was starting to happen.

''But, the place isn't comfortable!'' Eggman shouted, as he didn't like prison at all and it was very apparent that they were just going to go head to head on whatever issues were important to the investigation.

''Doesn't matter, you tried to rule the world and you'll pay it.'' Espio said, with a really calm voice that just made everyone look at him like he was seriously considering taking down the egg and then Vector had an better answer for that.

''You think you can come in here and not expect a fight?!'' Vector shouted, as he was requesting something that would just excite the hell out of people for no apparent reason and there was starting to be excitement in the bar, as Charmy was just checking what the heck was going on.

''Vector, just calm down, this guy didn't do anything yet!'' Charmy yelled, as he didn't want a fight going on for no reason, what so ever and then he just went out of the bar to just hide because the crocodile could get pretty brutal.

 **'**

Eggman and Vector were going to one on one with some unusual moves, as they were just trying to prove who was the tougher man in this place, even though Vector wasn't really a man in this situation, but the bar was in a uprorar about the two of them doing some stuff that would get them injured.

''Beat up that alligator!'' one of the guys said, as he was just trying to get drunk by carrying a ton of alcohol in his big cup and the chants were just getting louder and way less subtle and as the crowd got more and more rowdy.

''It's alright, we can settle this through words!'' Vector shouted, as he didn't just want to fight just because there was a crowd, who was for out for both pain and something that could get a lot of attention and Eggman just egged him on.

''Come on, you know you want to smash.'' Eggman said, as he was readying himself for battle with some unusual upgrades that looked like something that would help him win a fight, but it was just some metal fists, as the battlefield was in the bar.

''That's just straight up unfair.'' Bark stated, before he stepped up to replace the crocodile in the fight between slightly good and very evil in this bar of just guys, who wanted to have an memorable time. ''You didn't even ask me to fight!''

''Oooooh, this is going to be great.'' Eggman said, as he was liking the match-up that the two of them, as they were ready to wow the crowd with their amazing moves and the crowd were really excited to see a battle between their best villain and some random guy from the North Pole and the Chaotix just stepped back to make sure that their investigation wasn't finished.

 **'**

 **To be continued with Sonic & Tails going their own seperate ways, but before that, things are going to get a little hard with some throws.**


	59. Ep 3-C7: Bar Bash!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 3: One Foward, One Back**  
 **Act C: Chaotix Clash!**  
 **Part 7: The Bar Bash!**

 **'**

Bark and Eggman were having an battle in the bar, where people genuinely wanted to see some brawling that involved some great moves and some great usage of the enviroment around them.

''Give it up or you'll be thrown up!'' Bark shouted, as he was looking for a moment to the right time to do some throwing, which was going to be a hardest thing to do, as it was more likely that the scientist had a counter

''Heh, that's not going to be likely!'' Eggman shouted, as he was throwing some strong punches that the were strengthed by the steel and they were just ready to show the crowd that they could fight to impress a lot of guys in the bar.

''Show us how a real man fights, man!'' one of the bartenders shouted, as he wanted to see why they were they were fighting like they were in a movie, since Eggman was just grabbing and nabbing Bark to the wall, but it was obvious that the polar bear wasn't ready to show his moves.

''There's no time for the weak!'' Bark proclaimed, prepared to prove that his boxing skills weren't for nothing, as he was throwing some strong hooks left and right to the egghead, who was just good at guarding, as the scientist's fists were about good enough to protect him.

The crowd was starting to get tired of Eggman's great guarding skills, as Bark was trying to cut through the steel with some of amazing hooks.

 **'**

Bark and Eggman stopped their guarding and they decided to go direct to each other, as their punches were just really good at cutting down the defence and the polar bear was just getting tired of the time-wasting, so he went in with some very strong punches.

''This is going to be amazing!'' one of the guys, who looked like he worked hard on a farm, said, as Bark was charging up his moves to make the scientist be stunned and get down on the floor, which wasn't going to be hard since Eggman was all out of guarding power.

''Yeah, this guy looks like he's going to the big leagues!'' another big, burly and tough man, as Bark was just beating the crap out of the Eggman wih even some of the strongest kicks that a boxer would have.

''You think you're so good, with your fists? Hah, check me out now!'' Eggman proclaimed, as he did some hard kicks that wouldn't stop Bark from throwing out a strong one that just send the both of them down to the floor and the cheers were just loud enough to alert some people.

''I swear the nerve of these two to be coming here like this...'' one angry customer grumbled, as he didn't want to be disturbed by anyone in the bar and this bar was actually where a lot of fighting would happen.

''Hey, Eggman. Next time you see me, it's going to be a big one!'' Bark shouted at the evil genius, who was just okay with letting the polar bear go, as he had bigger fish to fry this time around, as his friends were just chilling and talking about whatever else they were talking about.

''Okay, just expect something really bad to happen though.'' Eggman told him, as the bear was leaving to do some other heroic things that involed stopping the big, tall, bad man from finishing his master plan and doing some ridiculously terrible stuff.

 **'**

 **To be continued not so soon, when Sonic and Tails do their own missions and generally, try to get some justice done and things to go well!**


	60. Ep 3-D1: Still At The Bar!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Foward Steps and Backward Steps!**  
 **Act D: Embarking On A Tough Journey!**  
 **Part 1: Still At The Bar!**

 **'**

Bark was still definitely fighting Eggman, as he had a settle to score with that bad guy and Bean was just chilling in the bar, as he was trying to get himself and Nack was just talking with his mates and Eggman was just in the fighting mood.

''Heh, what are you doing with your life?'' Nack asked, as he was just sitting down on the front of the table, since he was just tired of the fighting that was happening.

''You know, doing time and getting out of jail.'' the tough black-haired guy replied, as his time in prison meant that he couldn't really get a job anywhere, but that didn't matter as there was both people who liked Bark and Eggman's different styles of fighting.

Bark was just using his arms to prove a point, as his fists were very tough and very strong, but he wasn't just about to do some mindless things, as the evil genius caught wind of it and then Eggman did some shocking moves that stunned the polar bear.

''Argh...you may...a genius, but...you're also a...cheater.'' Bark said, as he was struggling to get back up to fight and then it was obvious who the winner, since he was just in a boastful mood.

''I'm not a cheater...,I'm just ten times smarter than you.'' Eggman told the polar bear and then the insults were still going on, but it was cut short by the bartender just trying to stop them doing some great hits on their bodies and their feelings.

''Oh, yeah, well you're not just not liked by anyone!'' Bark shouted, as the two were still getting really agressive and the bartender couldn't really handle it anymore, since he was feeling pretty crushed.

''Come on, guys. Chill out or you're gonna go.'' the bartender told the fighting duo and then the duo stopped fighting each other for no apparent reason, so they just signalled each other to say that they would be doing a comeback sometime in the future.

 **'**

Bark was ordered to leave the bar since he couldn't calm down and Bean and Nack just came with him, because they were just pretty good friends that liked this damn city.

''So, what the heck am I going to do?'' Bark asked, as he wasn't sure what to do next and he didn't have any ideas, so it was up to the other two members to think of one.

''Go on a treasure hunt.'' Nack said, as he was still looking for something that could bring him to the big time, but Bean had a better idea that wasn't really that original.

''We'll head down to Studiopolis to find some music!'' Bean declared, as he was definitely missing quite a few rock tracks in his music library and since Bark was just looking for a place to chill, he knew that idea was good.

''Hell yeah, we got sounds to find and important things to find!'' Bark shouted, as he was excited to go to a new city that was proclaiming to be ''The City Of Music'' and him and Bean were just ready to drag someone else along for the ride.

''As long as there's treasure.'' Nack said, as he was just joining them for what rare and unusual things he could find and sell that came from Studiopolis and then the three set off for that city through really fast means of transportation aka Nack's new car that he had bought through hustling and hunting.

 **'**

 **To be continued tomorrow or Thursday with the adventures of the Hooligan in a completely different place!**


	61. Ep 3-D2: Out Of The Bar!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Foward Steps and Backward Steps!**  
 **Act D: Embarking On A Tough Journey!**  
 **Part 2: Out Of The Bar!**

 **'**

Bark, Bean and Nack were on a long journey to Studiopolis, as they were trying to find their way to that legendary city of sound and in their fast car, they were just trying to find the city and they were just on the highway to that city.

''Wow, this is just a really long way away.'' Bean said, as he was just looking up the GPS and then his determination were taking the car foward to a lot of places that weren't their destination. ''That long way ain't that far!''

''Yeah, let's just go there without enough fuel.'' Nack told the two of them, as they were just ready to go there without any problems at all and he noticed the fuel gauge was actually pretty low.

''Come on, we got enough fuel to last for HOURS!'' Bean shouted, as he was sure that there was a lot of fuel left and Bark was sure that this thing needed to petrol to get from big city A to big city and they were ready just drive off from Casino Park.

''Nah, we're gonna find a gas station sometime soon.'' Bark said, as he was turning on the ignition and then the team were finally leaving Mirage Saloon in their fast car and together, they had enough food for a grizzly bear to last a very long time.

 **'**

These three were driving on the open stretch of highway that went to Studiopolis and they were ready to drive this car into some amazing locations, as they were genuinely opening their window to let the coolness of the air into the car.

''Ahhh, don't you remember that one roadtrip when we were going to the beach?'' Bean asked, as he was a fan of short roadtrips, because of the air going through his lack of hair and the three of them were definitely enjoying this one.

''Wait, wasn't Mighty there?'' Bark said, as he was actually struggling to not be bored with this whole thing and the two were just remenicing about their time on the beaches of Station Square, since they didn't really have anything else to talk about.

''Yeah and it was pretty damn great! I remember that time when Mighty just gathered a ton of sand!'' Bean said, as he was actually excited to be doing some amazing things in the city, but alas the fuel was actually pretty low.

'''It was like an actual ton of sand, like seriously, what the heck was happening?'' Bark said, as he remembered Mighty actually carrying a ton of sand on that beach, which was pretty ludicrous and then they noticed that the fuel was low.

''Guys, you gotta fill up your stuff!'' Nack shouted, as he wanted to not be stuck in the middle of litterally nowhere.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon!**


	62. Ep 3-D3a: Rest Station Action: Part 1!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Foward Steps and Backward Steps!**  
 **Act D: Embarking On A Tough Journey!**  
 **Part 3a: Rest Station Action! Part 1**

 **'**

The Hooligans were actually trying to get some gas, as they were just exiting the highway since their car was really starting to have not a lot of fuel, so they were just getting to the petrol station to fill it up, but one of the member's reputations were going to play a part in this.

''So, we gotta do this stuff...'' Nack said, like he was expecting something bad to happen to his trio and there was a definite reason why he was worried.

''Ahhh, finally something to eat.'' Bark said, as he was trying to deal with the searing heat, as they were just going and ready to fill that their van, which was going to be a short process.

''Uh, yeah, you might want to stay here...'' Nack told the other two team members, as though there was something that the weasel found that would've stopped the Hooligan in their tracks, but he didn't want to tell the other members.

''Sure, whatever you want to say.'' Bean replied, as he was also sure that he was definitely seeing some supicious people that did some things wrong, as Bark was the only one not noticing the suspicious-ness in the rest station and Nack was just coming out of the rest station with a gun.

 **'**

Nack was just going at it alone, as he was actually prepared to bring it to prove that he was still a really tough guy that could some potentially deadly situations, but he knew that he wasn't alone, as there was a trucker that was actually pretty scared.

''Those guys are looking pretty tough...'' the trucker told Nack, who was just ready to confront the fighters that would prevent him from actually filling up his car.

''Wow, looks like you got beat up pretty hard.'' Nack said, as he noticed that the guy who was just defending himself against the fighters that were just having fun messing with people for no apparent reason.

''Well, those idiots are just...looking for...trouble.'' the trucker told the sniper, as they weren't really ready to encounter the supicious team, that was causing a bit of an off-road ruckus.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon!**


	63. Ep 3-D3b: Rest Station Action 2!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 3: Stepping Back, Stepping Foward!**  
 **Act 4: Embarking On A Adventure!**  
 **Part 3b: Rest Station Action 2!**

 **'**

Nack was ready to do some confronting, as he had to bring some people, who were causing trouble and just hanging out the back of the rest station, down for no apparent reason and it was obvious that Bark was just going to fill up the petrol.

''Hey, I got the money to fill up our car!'' Bark said, as he was happy to give his twelve dollars of fuel money that would bring their car some petrol action and it was obvious that the man could easily take the money.

''Alright, thanks, man!'' the clerk told Bark, before they were going to back on their merry way and then the polar bear noticed that Bean was out of the car and just ready to buy some food for the trip.

''Hey, we got all sorts of food to buy.'' Bean said, as he was definitely starving after an hour of not really eating anything and he was just estatic to see a huge variety of food in the rest station. ''Oh crap, what we buying?!''

''Hold on, do you have the key?'' Bark asked, as he was panicking over where the duck had the key or not and it was obvious that there was going to be some issues over who had the key.

''Don't worry, I got it!'' Bean yelled, as he held the car keys and putting it in his side bag and then he was just getting some more food for everybody, which they didn't really need because of their trip to the bar.

 **'**

Meanwhile, at the back of the rest station, there was four dirty people in a gang, that were trying to mess with people around the back, as they were just trying to get a woman with a Southern accent to do some stripping and then Nack stepped in to do some fighting.

''Damn, that lady has a fine body!'' the slimmest member of the gang said, as he was definitely feeling pretty aroused by the somewhat scared woman and then Nack stepped in to stop the gang from screwing her.

''Face it, she's not going to bang a couple of ugly guys.'' Nack said, as he was ready to take a weak shot at one of the members and the woman just wanted to get out of her living nightmare. ''You can leave now, woman, 'cause you're free!''

The lady got her clothes back on and then she ran back to her motorcycle to get the hell outta here and it was obvious, that the gang was ready to fight with their fists and their guns for disrupting their weird thing.

Nack fired the only shot that he had, as he wanted this fight to be a fist fight and both fighters had a lot of an experience in hand to hand combat, so they went straight in with the first hit being a strong kick or so.

 **'**

Nack was ready to take down all four of them, just to show off his own strength, as the rest of the idiotic gang, also had some fighting exprience, but that didn't match up with the weasel, as he had a way to deal with all of the idiots hanging around the back of the rest station.

The slim guy named Jimmy, was actually trying to keep his friends from entering the battle, as he knew that they were too weak to actually deal with the weasel with their fists, sans the really fat guy.

''You're joining the rest of the damned people, who stood up to us!'' Jimmy boasted, as he was throwing some very strong kicks and punches, that were not as fast as Nack's quick moves and then he got knocked out by the weasel with a punch to the gut.

''Who's next?'' Nack asked, as he was still raring to do some beating down and then the fat guy accepted the challenge, as he was the actual leader of the biker gang and he could somehow dodge the weasel's moves better than ever.

''Yeah, I'm also a wrestler.'' the fat guy named Matthias, boasted, as he was ready to find a position for the weasel to be grabbed in and knocked out, but Nack knew that the run around game was good enough, as any other strategy to slow him down.

''Ahhhh, but are you quick?'' Nack told Matthias, as the big man didn't notice that the weasel was actually on top of the building and then Nack gave the dump his all, as he jumped down with a hard kick, that managed to knock the man out.

The other two members just wanted their leaders to wake the hell up, as they basically wanted to get moving, from the fierce weasel, who just left them to an untimely arresting, because he was ready to call the police.

 **'**

 **To be continued with more of the journey!**


	64. Ep 3-D4a: Outer Studiopolis!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Foward Steps and Backward Steps!**  
 **Act D: Embarking On A Tough Journey!**  
 **Part 4a: Outer Studiopolis!**

 **'**

There was a lot of problems that were immediate, when they were entering the city of Studiopolis, as they were now in the dry suburbs of the city and the studio part of the name was definitely seen by the trio and they were just to join the amazing night life.

''Wow, damn! That's a lot of light over there!'' Bean shouted, as he noticed that the even the suburbs weren't that much different from the ''urban legends'' that he heard from a lot of people just hung out there.

''Of course, why do you the city is nicknamed Studiopolis?'' Nack asked, as he had been to the amazingly lively place before and Bean wasn't really getting it, as the party place that they went by wasn't a place where music was happening.

''As far as I know, there's no studios around. Why the hell is it named that?'' Bark asked, as the weasel guy was actually prepared to show the bear why this city got it's nickname, which was looking like more of a weird descriptor, rather than a name that actually meant something.

''You'll see...'' Nack proclaimed, as he was sure that his dumb teammates will be sure that they would be surprised by the sights of the city, which were very obvious.

 **'**

The journey was now down to the last twenty minutes of this awesome journey to get some top tier headphones in this damn city, but it wasn't just that, as there was something in the city that they had to go to.

''Anyways, why are we even going there just for headphones?'' Nack asked, as he wasn't really as a resident of the city that they were travelling to and then they really noticed the studios in this damn city.

''Because these guys know quality!'' Bean shouted, as he was actually ready to hear the quality of the headphones that he was ready to listen to and they were just driving their way into their next situation, which was just a huge dance-off in the middle of the street. ''Damn, we better just divert ourselves.

''No way, I think they'll move away from us, once we tell them that we're just driving through.'' Bark said, as he was just using his amped up horn to bring the guys away from the street and then he hit hard enough that it was really loud to everyone.

''What the hell did you do to the horn?!'' Bean asked, as he didn't want to be interrupted by the horn, which was just loud enough to disturb the peace of the partygoers.

''Made it loud as hell!'' Bark said, as he was just getting even more invested in the drive and then he sped off back to the headphone store, as they were now ready to do some driving through the high speed.

 **'**

 **To be continued with some more of this city named Rochland, a city in the desert where people can party hard and play hard!**


	65. Ep 3-D4b: Outer Studiopolis!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 3: Foward Steps and Backward Steps!**  
 **Act D: Embarking On A Tough Journey!**  
 **Part 4b: Hitting The Songs!**

 **'**

As Bark, Bean and Nack were actually nearing the end of their journey into the city of the music, the three were noticing that the music was definitely a main aspect in the city and they were just ready to do their great moves, but first they had to deal with the choice of getting the best headphones in the town.

''Goddamn, this is definitely very hard!'' Bean shouted, as he was ready to just hide inside the shop and get all of the headphones that he could really get in this damn shop, but he had to pick a decision.

''I don't know, pick the cheapest ones that bring the best sound.'' Bark said, as he was sure that the duck would've just listened to the best music using some headphones that worked just as well as the others.

''Yeah, I'll just do that.'' Bean told Bark, as he was ready to pick his quick decisions and then he just grabbed the ones that just suited him very well and then he had to deal with...some random guy.

''Huh, what the heck are you doing here?'' this small guy said, as he was sure that Bean had something happen to him or whatever he had.

''You know, buying headphones and being on a roadtrip.'' Bean explained, as he was just feeling really chilled out about life in general, as he was ready to buy the damn thing.

''Um, yeah, stuff's happened since you guys left...'' this small guy, who was just a sixteen year old who's been through some hard times in this damn place, but Bean was just too busy buying up the headphones to give a damn and then the team was ready to leave their car here and just walk back home.

 **'**

The Hooligans and this small kid from their neighbourhood were walking back together and Bark was sure that there was something bad going on, as this kid didn't really need to walk with easily the toughest team on the block.

''Seriously, though. What the heck has been going on?'' Bark asked, as he was feeling very confused and very stupid, as though he needed to watch out for something.

''Yeah, it's not been good...'' the sixteen year old kid said, as he was readying himself to do some fighting, which was suprisingly unusual for a guy that looked pretty small.

''Honestly, I can even see what's been happening!'' Bark shouted, as he noticed something that was off about the area and it was very obvious to people, who weren't really on their headphones.

''Uh, what?'' Bean said, as he didn't really notice what the heck was happening in front of him and then he looked up and there it was.

A big robot with a hammer that was ready to do some smacking down on some random people and it didn't matter if the person was actually half the size or not, as it ruled over a supiciously normal place with an iron fist.

''I don't know, ever since two weeks ago, this guy appeared outta nowhere!'' the kid said, as he was just wanting to not fight this big guy and the Hooligans were ready to paint this guy a new colour and turning into a big piece of decoration.

 **'**

 **To be continued with the actual fourth episode of this thang!**


	66. Ep 4-A1: Back With The Heroes!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act A: Two Paths, One Goal!**  
 **Part 1a: Back With The Heroes!**

 **'**

Sonic was on the lookout for some major problems in the jungle, as he was prepared to see what was wrong with this place and then he was just running through that place like there was no time to waste on this thing, but an literal wall came up in front of him.

''Okay, now that's not a good sign...'' Sonic said, as he was just looking at this big metal wall that contrasted so hard with the canopies of the amazing forest and the tall trees, that it was hard not to notice, so he had to go back and jump down from the branches down to the ground.

The hedgehog couldn't really believe what he was seeing, as there was less light down here, but the scenes were also more morbid to say the least, as there was robots made by Eggman, trying to destroy the damn place and animals.

Sonic had to just put a stop to it, as there was a lot of trouble brewing down here and then he came in with a lot of strong homing attacks that basically blew up the all of the red robots and it was obvious that these animals were feeling a little bit distress.

''I hope you can live well, little buddy.'' Sonic said, as he was actually looking at the little animal and then they were just going to and leave the place with a sense that there was a guy to save them, but the hedgehog wasn't even halfway finished with the first task he had to do in here.

 **'**

Tails was actually ready to do some exploring of a jungle and there, he was in a town with a lot of problems and he knew that things weren't really too good in this village, as he was actually pretty prepared to bring his heroism to a new town.

''I don't even know where to start...'' Tails said, shocked that there was a ton of chaos coming in this town and he was seeing some not so good stuff in this street already, which was actually prepared to do some things.

''CAN YOU PLEASE AND HELP US?!'' one of the citizens in this town shouted, as Tails was actually prepared to bring it in this town amazing town and the citizens were just prepared to bring their efforts to help the fox to some heroism.

''Yeah!'' Tails shouted, as he was just ready to prepare himself for the not so obstacle and it was really obvious that this plan needed a smart guy to do some thinking and some smashing.

Tails was ready to clean up the surface of the tropical town, as he was ready to bring them actually some amazing skills to do some destroying of the robots in this high street and then Tails were just ready to bring his speed in the next level.

The robots were starting to be mowed down by a fox who wasn't strong at all, but they were just weak enough, so that the fox had an advantage in this challenge, as he was just blowing them upwards with his tornado of tails and it wasn't exactly a hard battle.

''I feel there's something beneath all of this chaos!'' Tails yelled, as he was starting to get dizzied by his own moves, which was really effective at wrecking the robots and cutting them clean in half.

 **'**

 **To be continued with some more Sonic in the forest and some more Tails in a town, but after that there's going to be a bit of wait for the next part!**


	67. Ep 4-A2: Back With The Heroes P2!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act A: Two Paths, One Goal!**  
 **Part 2: Back With The Heroes: Part 2!**

 **'**

Tails was back with some more enemies were just going to bring their skills to the whole shebang of this town being occupied and he was ready to bring his tails a new level of helping, as this town was pretty small, but really interesting.

The fox was just looking around the town for something that was really weird and off that would reveal the next step of Eggman's plan and then he was just moving around the town of panic and stupid people that were just not being chill at all.

''I'm going to get down to the bottom of this!'' Tails shouted, as there was people genuinely wanting to bring Eggman down on a level that they just weren't capable of, but damn they were trying.

Tails immediately found some building that had an open garage door, but no normal door and he knew that this place was just way too obvious to not be something that looked suspicious and immediately, there was a crowd outside that weird building.

''Take it down, throw in a dump!'' a random homeless guy said, as he was actually prepared to do some hard kicking to stop the guys from that building to wreck it down and clean it up, when suddenly a fake Shadow just appeared outta nowhere. ''Is that his brother?''

''No, it's a fake Shadow.'' Tails said, as though he didn't expect to see some sense and then the wannabe Ultimate Life Form was ready to serve his own master, even in the front of thousand-strong crowd including the yellow fox. ''Sonic, there's a fake Shadow on the loose!''

 **'**

Sonic was actually ready to bring it to the next level with his amazing moves for the forest, as there was a fighting ground for robots and he was definitely nearing it, as there was more of it coming through some log grinding and just going down through the forest to do some things.

''Alright, I'm expecting something really bad!'' Sonic shouted, as he was just moving through the forest at a high speed on a vine, that were not snapping any time soon, as though the robots were just preparing to do something, but then the hedgehog just got something from a robot that he just kicked.

The letter actually read itself and it was just explaining how things were going back with Eggman's base and Metal Sonic's situation, which was actually going suprisingly well, despite the issues that were happening back at the base.

''So, you know, Sonic. You think I'm incompetent?'' Eggman asked in the footage, as Eggrobot was upgraded enough to do some welding in the dark and the room that wasn't lit well to say the least, but it was obvious that more bosses were starting to get built.

''Well, check these out and tell that they're bad!''

The pictures showed a giant Motobug that had claws that could easily hook anyone not looking in the right direction, a giant mantis robot that had round claws for hands, a robotic rhino that only could charge, but it could do that very well and an new E-102 Gamma-like robot.

''Honestly, they're not bad enough, just not good.'' Sonic told the Eggman and it became obvious that it was just a paper thin tablet, since the scientist got really angry at that amazing comment and the hedgehog was just sitting on a branch.

''You little rodent! You think you can insult my machines and not have them shown to you?'' Eggman yelled, as he was just starting to get mad and screw up his hammering job enough that he managed to hurt his hand doing the amazing job and Sonic was just ready to split.

''Seriously, you're destroying the world and not expecting me to come and stop it? Come on, you've clearly got something that you're not telling me!'' Sonic said, as he was feeling like he had more questions that there was really no answers to and Eggman just wanted to do some more work on his robots, so the call was stopped.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty dang soon with actions that definitely happen!**


	68. Ep 4-A3: Tails Does His Comeback!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act A: Two Paths, One Goal!**  
 **Part 3: Tails Does His Comeback**

 **'**

Tails was going to help some townsfolk in this town at the edge of the forest and he was ready to deal with some amazing people in this town, as he just wanted to help some people with a relaxing mood, but this time, he was just doing some standard stuff, before telling Sonic something.

''Sonic, there's a Shadow android coming your way!'' Tails yelled, as he was actually just ready to tell whatever was going to come the blue blur's way and there was a lot of people that needed to be helped in this damn forest town.

The fox was ready to accept people's tasks, wherever it was going to be simple or hard, as he had an duty to fufill wherever it was big or small and this guy right now was just carrying some robot garbage to the trash conversion site.

''Alright, guys. I'll try to do a lot in a hour!'' Tails proclaimed, ready to prove that he was a hero and that it didn't matter wherever it was big or small and this guy was ready to do some amazingly fast side-quests like carrying mail across that town.

 **'**

After an hour of actually helping people in this damn town, the fox just wanted something to eat, because of how much energy he didn't really have, but he was still ready to reveal the truth of Eggman's problems within the town.

''Sorry, guys! I can't really do much more than I can

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were back together to deal with something that, thanks to the yellow fox with a watch, that they knew about and this time, they were ready to go all-in on a clone, which was a strong decision to make, considering what it was.

''Alright, I think it's somewhere near a base for robots!'' Tails said, as he was sure that the fake Shadow was just hanging out with Eggman like he was his best buddy and they were just running fast and talking fast.

''So, Tails? How do we beat down this guy?'' Sonic asked, not really expecting a game plan from the fox that was just running towards a clone of Sonic's strongest rival and it was obvious that the two of them didn't have a clue about how to beat this guy.

''Honestly, just try to reason with him with some fighting and some words.'' Tails explained, not really having a strategy that would work really well and these two were ready to go up against a wannabe Shadow, who was just now defending his base from the evils.

 **'**

 **TBC with teamwork being back in the picture!**


	69. Ep 4-A4: A Run In The Forest!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act A: Two Paths, One Goal!**  
 **Part 4: A Run In The Forest!**

 **'**

Sonic and Tails weren't really going to be too far from each other, but for now they were going to have to deal with their communicators, which were definitely working this time around.

These two were going to have to deal with an new obstacle later, but for now, it was just time to do it and speed up to get to the main robot generator of this deep forest, which was actually moving at a very slow speed.

''Apprently, it's not moving, but another target is moving towards it!'' Tails said, as there was a Shadow android was that was coming towards it at a similar speed to them and these two would have to deal not only that, but with a robot crowd that was in front of them.

''Eggman's going to pay for this eco-wrecking and we know what to do!'' Sonic proclaimed, confindently as the two were ready to take down all of the robots with some very fast moves, but they were just flying in the air to do a technique that made Sonic stun enemies.

 **'**

Tails was making Sonic having this aura of thunder around him and shooting him towards the enemies that had a chance of being stunned and this guy was willing to get tired for that massive attack.

Sonic managed to dash through the enemies and get stunned enough, so that they couldn't work at all and these guys were just wrecking the robots like it was really nothing and both of them were using some of their strongest moves against these enemies.

''It looks like these robots can move really, really fast like us!'' Tails said, as they were now on a chase for the bots with the speed shoes and the robots were also going in the same direction as the robot generator, as though they were going to get more backup.

These two were going to have deal with whatever's at the end of this amazing trail of speed and flattened animals and Sonic was just parkouring over the obstacles that stopped him from moving fast and Tails was just flying as fast as the blue hedgehog.

 **'**

These robots that was heading for the robot generator were going to do some backing up for an android that looked similar to Shadow, but for now it was going to be a continuation of the battle between the main heroes and these three robots with some of Sonic's faster traits were going to be break it down.

''So, that's the generator?'' Sonic said, as the big machine that was ready to make some more of those faster robots and then Tails was just surprised to do this battle with a big generator and the Sonic-like Eggbots, who were just awaiting the arrival of their game changer.

''Yeah, I'm not really sure what it produces though.'' Tails explained, as the two were discovering something like this for the very first time and both were about to get a surprised in the form of a clone of their old friend, who was working for Eggman.

 **'**

 **TBC with a fake Shadow dealing some very dirty moves.**


	70. Ep 4-A5: An Android Vs Sonic!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act A: Two Paths, One Goal!**  
 **Part 5: An Android VS Sonic!**

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were going to have to deal with some bad version of their ''friend'' Shadow, as he was just pretending that he was the real Shadow, even though he looked nothing like the real Utlimate Life Form, but he was definitely able to do different things than the real Shadow.

These three animals were in some small lake, as they were in an area that looked like it was a metal platform over the lake and Sonic was ready to fight fast and well on the platform that could actually fly and there was also another fake Shadow that was ready to fight Tails.

''We'll beat these fakers!'' Sonic proclaimed, as the platform was actually splitting into two and these platforms were orange and yellow ochre to show that these wannabe ultimate life forms were going to battle people on these structures and Tails was definitely ready to prove his worth, as this fox was ready to do some defending.

 **'**

Sonic didn't really know this version of Shadow, which was able to use a fire shield to provide some shielding ability from Sonic's slower attacks, but it was just a blitz of very fast attacks up above a lake.

''You can't stop me from beating you!'' the orange-coloured Shadow proclaimed, as he was winning the homing dash attack and he managed to not only do that, but a very fast kick to Sonic, which meant that the blue blur was slammed down to the ground very quickly, but Sonic was just ready to get back up again in an instant.

''Yeah, I can...faker.'' Sonic told the fake Shadow, ready to do some taking down and Sonic was completely sure that this guy was definitely a little bit different, but they were just ready to do some amazing hitting for each other, as they were trying to get each other out of the fenced arena of metal.

Sonic and the fake Shadow were fighting hard than ever and these two were just using their amazing skills to speed kick themselves to victory, but they weren't making this easy for anyone and the fake Shadow was using his heated up kicks and punches to hurt Sonic.

 **'**

Tails was actually prepared to do some battle with the defensive clone of Shadow and these two were doing some very different moves, as Tails was actually trying to make a mini-tornado from his tails and the fake Shadow was making an electric spear that would be able to stun the opponent, but the fox was actually ready to jump enough so that the spears.

''I'll oppose those who's not my friend!'' the electric Shadow boasted, who was definitely sure that Tails was just an opponent of Eggman's big plan and the fox was actually starting to get worried about the people that were going to encounter this fake hedgehog, as he was just spitting electricity. ''I will oppose people who just don't like Eggman.''

''But, there's a high amount of people who don't like the guy that can't really fight!'' Tails said, trying to make the fake Shadow more reasonable than before, as he was just trying to fly up to the wannabe black hedgehog's place and just trying to stop him from doing some more destruction.

''So, they're just standing in the way for Eggman to rule them.'' the yellow Shadow proclaimed, ready to abuse some human rights to basically let Eggman rule over them like he was an iron fist and Tails was actually shocked at a statement like that, since he just liked having people to talk to and then the fake Shadow just kicked him hard off the platforms.

 **'**

 **TBC with some more of Sonic, Tails and the fake Shadows, as this battle was going to be a tough one!**


	71. Ep 4-A6: Fake Shadows!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act A: Two Paths, One Goal!**  
 **Part 6: Fake Shadows!**

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were just fighting a bunch of wannabe Shadows, as they were actually trying to bring some justice to the forest, by trying to battle fake version of their friend/rival that didn't really have any empathy for the forest...or the citizens.

Sonic was just doing the old stuff that he did with the real Shadow, as he was curling up and hitting the clone at least once or twice and the faker did the same thing and the goal was to knock the other hedgehog off the platform.

''You can't stop me!'' Shadow shouted, as he was trying to knock Sonic off the platform to prove that he was not only better than Sonic, but Eggman made some good versions of Shadow and this guy was using his flames to bring it to the next level.

''Oh, yeah?'' Sonic asked, ready to bring the answer with the special ability of bring his shields back for no reason, as he managed to get a shield from somewhere and he was ready to beat down Shadow with some watery moves and they were now back on even ground.

These two were throwing kicks and punches with some elemental aspects of them and the fake Shadow was starting to put in more effort to bring Sonic down with a right strike and most of the time it parried to bring some really cool effects and bring the water down.

 **'**

Tails was trying to bring his battling skills up to scratch, as he was using his tails to bring the strength and the wind, so he was basically trying to make a tornado out of his tails, but the electric Shadow could actually make it electric and bring some more problems to everybody.

''Whoa, that looks cool and dangerous.'' Tails said, as he was trying to bring the power of his tails and his gadgets to win this damn battle with the fake Shadow and they were just trying to use that tornado to win this challenge, as there was a chance for a tornado to blow anyone away. ''Don't worry, I got you under control!''

''Huh, you really think that?'' the fake Shadow asked, as though it wasn't really a distraction and Tails fired a big shot that was all electric and static, which was definitely a trouble for a living life form and when it was added to the tornado that the fox and the black hedgehog was avoiding, which made it litterally a thunderstorm.

''This may be a bad idea!'' Tails said, scared of the electric tornado, as it was just going all over the arena and it managed to shock the yellow ochre Shadow into leaving the arena and drop down to the lake, which wasn't really a problem for him and Tails was left to deal with the tornado, which was now winding down.

''I'll warn you...it's not over...so, just give up...or die.'' Electric Shadow told Tails, trying to discourage him from trying to save the world and stop Eggman from being the strongest dictator in the world.

 **'**

Fire Shadow was the clone of Shadow that Sonic was fighting and this guy was actually trying to stop the blue blur and the yellow fox from bringing peace to the planet, despite his angry partner, Electric Shadow, just leaving out of fustration based on an electricified tornado and now he had to fight two heroes.

''Huh, you're both going to be twice as useless.'' Fire Shadow proclaimed, as he was charging his fire spear that did some burning and this charged version were actually prepared to continue the damage onwards and Tails was actually trying to bring it with his kicks and punches, which were weak, but they could do some good stunning.

''Really?'' Sonic asked, as he was ready to bring the speed and Tails was ready to bring the wind to prove that they weren't useless and these two were ready to do it and Sonic was just running around Fire Shadow at a very high speed to make this new tornado.

''Your wind doesn't scare me because I can just set it on fire!'' Fire Shadow boasted, as Sonic was ready to make the tornado good and Tails was actually bringing his tail swing to do some major damage and then it was burnt, so that it did damage to everybody including himself.

''Are you okay, Tails?!'' Sonic shouted, as he knew that the fox wasn't safe, but he wasn't safe either as he was starting to get burnt from all of the damage.

''I don't know, but I'm still alive!'' Tails shouted, as he was just trying to get everybody out of the tornado alive, including Fire Shadow, who was just running away to meet with his partner.

 **'**

 **TBC with the real Shadow showing what's behind Eggman's big plan!**


	72. Ep 4-B1: Shadow's Real Return!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act B: The Ultimate Stealth!**  
 **Part 1: Shadow's Real Return...**

 **'**

Shadow was in one of Eggman's bases, as he was working with Rouge to do a really big expose of the big man himself, since he was surprised that the man wasn't in prison for all of his shenangians that happened in the years previous.

The black hedgehog was actually just hiding in somewhere, as he was just hanging up in the isle and ready to deal with the traps that were basically ahead of him and this confindent hedgehog was pretty sure that these traps were definitely designed for him.

''Rouge, the doctor thinks he can easily outsmart me.'' Shadow said, as this trap was basically a really fast platforming section that would drop down to...a random place that would probably have Eggman actually just seeing Shadow to do some random things.

''I don't really know, but it seems like that this is happening.'' Rouge told him, as she was just looking into whatever's happening and this time, this black hedgehog was ready to get speedy on this platform, so he was just really going to bring his obsveration in the first level of the traps.

Shadow was just jumping from platform to platform with the right speed, as to make sure that he was able to bring the world down in his own way, as he was able to use some Chaos Control to make it a bit easier and then he made it to the other side.

 **'**

Shadow and Rouge were trying to work together to do some massive take down and Rouge was basically just doing the action that needed a bit of style and close combat and she was just ready to do that, as there was robots doing a bunch of stuff that was just a problem for her.

Rouge was actually in an area where there was a big place that was like an quarry, except it was where the robots were trying to bring some major offensive power, as it was testing ground for the best of the best to test out their new techniques and newbies to show off their abilities.

''Seriously, is this what you guys do, when you've got nothing?'' Rouge asked, making sure that the question got through to the robot and she was definitely here to do some distracting, as the robots were just standing around doing some processing.

Rouge came in with a strong kick that litterally knocked a standing robot, not only off its feet, but it also went up in the air and the other robot was actually going to be hit by the flying robot, as it was still too busy thinking of stuff and then a big explosion was made, warning them of the power of the kicks.

''Rouge, I'm gonna guess that you've got it on lock.'' Shadow said, as he knew that the sounds would've only come from someone working hard to do some damage to the inside of a base near the forest and these two were definitely trying to get some more secrets.

''Yep and it looks like things are getting a little out of hand.'' Rouge told him, before she had to dodge a rocket from an enemy and then she was still ready to battle, as she was the girl to get all of the information that they needed to do some take downs and the team were definitely ready.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty dang soon!**


	73. Ep 4-B2: Hitting The Big Targets!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act B: The Ultimate Stealth!**  
 **Part 2: Hitting The Big Targets!**

 **'**

Shadow and Rouge were completely sure of their plan to do some winning and these two were completely sure that they were really ready to bring some pain and a big invisible wrench into the plans of the big guy and Shadow was ready to prepared to bring the speed.

Shadow was pretty sure that these traps were designed just for him, as there was enemies that were able to counter Shadow's amazing moves that he could really bring to the right place and this trap was making the assumuption that Shadow couldn't bring new techniques.

''Huh, this is definitely going to be good.'' Shadow said, getting ready to prove who was the better combatant, as the enemies were ready to teleport and kick Shadow to the ground and this arena was a dome where the enemies and Shadow could move just as quickly, so it was a fair game.

''Hohoho, I'm ready to see what's happening in this arena of madness!'' Eggman proclaimed, as he was just watching the whole fight that would happen in front of him and Shadow was ready to show his defiant spirit and the fact that he was back and nobody could tell him to stop protecting the world.

''Look, Eggman, I don't care why you're doing this stuff, but I know that you're going straight to jail or hell for your crimes!'' Shadow proclaimed, tired of the doctor's own plans for world domination that would just causing chaos, death and other major human right issues and Shadow just wanted to prove that he wasn't dead.

All of a sudden, there was a hedgehog that looked very similar to Shadow and this hedgehog was aware that he wasn't the original, so they were actually going to do battle with themselves.

''I'll take my place as the real Shadow, thank you.'' Fire Shadow told the real Shadow, as the two were about to get into the battle in the dome of the robots and this was now between the two hedgehogs, one which was working for Eggman's coporation and soon-to-be empire and the other wasn't really working for anyone other than the world, as these two had similar skills and similar personalities, but very different styles.

 **'**

Meanwhile, Rouge was allowed to do some fighting in the middle of the forest hills, as she was just trying to wreck some robots and take down whatever's the doctor's planning for the world over and this bat wasn't being stealthy this time around.

The blowers were ready to blow off any intruders and stick them to the wall and they were just watching for Rouge's presence, as they couldn't really see her in the bushes, so they were relying on a watch-bot to see what was really happening with the bat.

''What is your status?'' one of the blowers asked, as it was just charging up the weapon to see who was the better spotter, which was hard to believe since their programming allowed to see them through some surprisingly easy to see places.

Rouge basically kicked a watch-bot into the ground very quickly and they were just ready to do some major attacks on the bat and there was an alert in the quarry, as there was robots that were trying to do some digging, but they couldn't do it.

''Alert, intruder in the middle of the quarry!'' the loudspeak robot told the rest, as it was just trying to get any enemies of Rouge to do some pounding to the bat-girl, who was just trying to do some fighting in a place with no cameras at all and she was ready to deal some damage to the reinforcements of the quarry, who were definitely tougher and stronger than all of the other robots.

 **'**

 **TBC with the boss!**


	74. Ep 4-B3: Hitting The Big Target!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act B: The Ultimate Stealth!**  
 **Part 3: Hitting The Big Target**

 **'**

Shadow and Fire Shadow were ready to do battle in this dome of amazing battles and testing the best of the best to be sure that his plan was executed really well and this time, it was going to be the place to settle some issues with what kinda looked like himself.

''It looks like I have to beat the real faker to win.'' Shadow said, as he was sure that this black hedgehog was a guy known for his fire and that he'd have a bit of a grudge with the original Shadow.

''You're serious about me being the faker, right?'' Fire Shadow asked, since he was now fired up and carrying some fire Chaos spears that had the ability to keep on doing damage and these two black hedgehogs were pretty sure that they were the real ones, despite their abilities.

''Alright, let the battle begin!'' Eggman announced, before he sounded his horn to tell everyone that the battle was beginning and that these two hedgehogs were both looking pretty prepared and seasoned to bring the best of their best abilities to an enclosed area that could protect anything for the outside and vice versa.

Shadow and Fire Shadow started off strong with a very hard kick that brung all of the strengths of their moves together, as FS' mid-air roundhouse kick brang his fire out and made its mark on Shadow's body and Shadow direct kick to the chin brough FS quite a bit of pain and these two were finally in the mood to fight their way to a good reputation.

 **'**

Both the real Shadow, a guy willing to sacrifice himself to save the world and working with a former GUN agent to do that once again and Fire Shadow, basically a bit of arrogant slave for Eggman with a ton of freedom, were determined to prove themselves in this arena of cheering robots and people on the real Shadow's side, who was now wearing an Hawaiian shirt.

''Alright, you can do this, Shadow!'' Amy said, as she was just cheering from the sidelines with Rouge just trying to get a crowd for the real Shadow, but he only needed his biggest ally, as he was more determined than ever to bring Eggman down and into prison.

Shadow was just using his own Chaos Spears to do some stunning, as he was just throwing them fast to make sure that he stayed up in the air, as Fire Shadow was throwing some Chaos Waves, a new tactic that allowed for good cover on the ground and used less power than Chaos Blast and these two were currently in a bit of a stalemate.

''Shadow, you may not the best around, but you're the definitely the real deal!'' Rouge shouted, as she was just trying to get Shadow to have the willpower to do some dangerous stuff and Shadow was ready to hit the ground and copy make a small, but strengthened Chaos Spear-like wave.

Fire Shadow was prepared for that, as he threw out his normal Chaos Spear in the air that intended to his opponent, but the real Shadow just simply CC'd out of that situation, before throwing another punch towards Fire Shadow, as he was just out of there quickly and ready to throw some words against the original black hedgehog.

''As you know, you may be the original, but I'm just simply stronger, faster and the ability to turn you into ashes!'' Fire Shadow proclaimed, as he was an new and improved of the original Ultimate Life Form, which meant that he had the ability to do all of the original stuff and then some with the only issue being having to sleep like a normal person.

''You may be new and improved, but as long as you're working for Eggman, you're going straight to hell, Emerald or not!'' Shadow proclaimed, still on a personal mission of obliterating everything that isn't really his own friend, a goal that is still personal to him and his very angry face showed it all.

 **'**

 **TBC with...something odd in another place**


	75. Ep 4-B4: Amy's Short Adventure!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act B: The Ultimate Stealth!**  
 **Part 4: Amy's Short Adventure!**

 **'**

Rouge and Amy were basically on the sidelines doing some stealthy stuff, as they were basically were trying to do some moving directly to the arena, as they weren't about to let Shadow battle litterally his own shadow.

These two were trying to battle up the quarry, as the robots were alerted of their position through the camera and their position being shown on screen by accident, so they were trying to bring their power to their uphill battles with the robots that could potentially stun them.

''Maybe, this adventure is a little bit too wild for me.'' Amy said, as she was just trying to get out of a place and move into where Shadow really was, ready to defeat some robots that tried to attack the two girly animals and she brung the hammer and swung it around her.

The faster robots that basically ran down to the quarry through the spiral path and Amy had a counter that allowed the whole team basically rush through this with no problems at all, but Rouge wasn't just running behind, as she was just planting bombs on the robots at the top.

''This is starting to get a little...fishy.'' Rouge said, as she noticed that they were feeling like that time was wasted battling these little robots, as she was basically detonating the bombs and bring the power.

 **'**

Amy spilt up to reach a new path that contained a literal army of robots that were guarding something and it was litterally a big wall of tech that was guarding a door to the audience and these robots were pretty flimsy, despite their defenses and she was ready to make them hurt hard.

''Alright, where is Sonic and why the heck isn't he here?'' Amy asked the robots, just giving a question that didn't really matter, but the robots had an answer for the girly hedgehog with a big hammer.

''It doesn't matter...soon, he'll be in prison along with the resistance.'' the main robot answered, which was a giant robot with an red armoured head that increased their defense and his blue paintjob showed that he was a thing that was made speed to run rings around anyone that was is very fast.

Amy was definitely angry this time around, as she used her hammer to do some slamming and bring the robots to the air, which was going to do much damage to the more flimsy robots that had almost no attacks and her power were definitely very strong.

She was basically ready to bring the power to the guardians of that random door to the audience and then she was ready to bring all of the power that a hammer could bring, as the robots were being smashed into bits and then it was just a bunch of scrap metal, sans the leader.

''If you think you can arrest everybody who hates a dictator, you may have to think for a while!'' Amy told the leading blue and true robot, as she went into the bleachers of the dome that Shadow and Fire Shadow was battling in to bring all of the positive energy she can.

 **'**

 **To be continued with the next part of Shadow's battle!**


	76. Ep 4-B5: The New Rivals Part Ways

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act B: The Ultimate Stealth!**  
 **Part 5: The New Rivals Part Ways!**

 **'**

Rouge and Amy finally fought to the bleachers to support the real Shadow that was still battling with his apparent equal, as they were still bringing some of their strongest moves in the game through to make this extended battle feel like a waste of time.

''Wow, this is still happening?'' Amy asked, as she thought that the clone Shadow looked quite a bit weaker than the real Shadow, but the battle was definitely wearing the two black hedgehogs with special abilities down, as they were bearing some scars.

Fire Shadow and Shadow were still duking it out within Eggman's blue dome of hard interiors and slippery floor, which made it a bit harder to plan out some special attacks that involved Chaos Energy and the robots were still seeing this thing through to the end.

''I don't know what you're doing, but it's definitely boring me!'' Fire Shadow shouted, as this hedgehog was starting to get a little bit tired of throwing the same attacks again and again to no avail, but these two were dodging and attacking like it was their first move.

''Really, I'd thought you would see through this; faker.'' Shadow told him, as he was charging up something, while he was despensing his insults and the battle was starting to get interesting, as Amy was looking a little bit surprised at what he was doing, while Rouge was a little less surprised.

''CHAOS BLAST!''

 **'**

The arena got a little bit more heated, as the blast definitely managed to bring some wind to the dome and the two Shadows weren't looking too great, as they managed to get some injuries and for most people, it would be time to call it a draw and see who won.

These two Shadows were a little different, as they were just ready to do some more battling, but they both knew that they were wasting for their respective agencies, despite one not really paying him a lot of money, so they had a few words to say to themselves.

''You should get going or else I'm going to be your superior, even if I'm a clone.'' Fire Shadow said, as this guy was okay with being a clone, but not okay with being an inferior version of the Shadow that everyone knew, so he waited for Shadow's best words, as Eggman was just wanting him to waste a bunch of time.

''Faker, you really knew what you were doing, when you were starting this. Faker or not, you're going straight to jail and I'll easily beat you.'' Shadow told the fired-up clone, sounding a little bit more stern than before, as he knew that anyone who harmed his home planet, was a person or a talking animal that didn't deserve to be out of jail.

These two moved in a way that showed their injuries, as their arms weren't in the best of states and then they were out of the arena to do their own missions with Rouge quickly following Shadow to a new location.

''You may not be Sonic, but you're dedicated to being a hero.'' Amy said, remincing over the stories that Rouge told her, as she just realized that her battle wasn't even remotely over yet, as she had to make an escape that worked for her. ''Speaking of heroes...''

 **'**

Shadow and Rouge were back to being awesome partners that showed their care for each other as friends, as they were realising that this job wasn't one to be done with only just three people and Omega actually come back to report from whatever he was doing.

''Shadow, I have a found another hedgehog that looks like you. Do you think that this should be reported?'' Omega asked, as it took some pictures of the wannabe Shadow, who was just accidently leaving a fire trail and then putting it back out.

''No. He's definitely a problem, but GUN might mess things up for the three of us.'' Shadow said, as he was just walking in the forest with his whole team right besides him and Rouge had a comment to say about what she was getting up to in the robot quarry, as Shadow wanted to know what was up and what wasn't up. ''So, Rouge, got anything interesting to tell.''

''Well...I beat a bunch of robots and found this...thing.''

Rouge was immediately carrying an emerald that wasn't really like the Chaos Emerald in a way, but things were getting strange, when they all noticed that it looked like something that Blaze would bring from her own dimension and things were immediately interesting. ''I tried to talk to that fox about it, but he said he was just busy and then his feed got broken. Must be the connection.''

''Yeah, whatever it is, we're not standing around anymore.'' Shadow said, as the three were immediately going to the next zone, which was definitely a long way away, as they found their buggy on the road that basically looked like it was brand new.

''We're on a mission and we're engaged with the enemy, so I can conclude that we're going to be targets.'' Omega told the team, as the team were ready to ride the buggy into a somewhat arid place that laid no secrets, but held a lot of rivers, animals and political issues.

 **'**

 **TBC with Sonic and Tails being joined by Knuckles for their trip to the Master Emerald!**


	77. EP 4-C1: A Common Emerald!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act C: Team Sonic's Back In Action!**  
 **Part 1: A Common Emerald!**

 **'**

Knuckles somehow found Sonic and Tails in the middle of the forest and they were noticing that there was an end to the forest and the echidna was feeling a little bit tired, as he was just breathing to get his bearings back on track, as he had something to tell them.

''Hold on, Sonic. You really think that there's a reason why Eggman's after THE emerald?'' Knuckles asked, as his arms were on his knees like he had to do some recovering and Sonic was just surprised that the echidna didn't learn what was going on and that he forgot.

''He's gonna mess with it like always! Come on, Knuckles!'' Sonic shouted, trying to explain the obvious like the echidna didn't know about that already, which he realized pretty quickly and then the look on his face turned into horror.

''Look, there's no time to argue, Eggman's definitely trying to do some shady stuff! And you know I don't like shady people.'' Knuckles told the team, as he was definitely on Sonic's side, as he didn't want Eggman to do anything with his emeralds and especially, destroy the world that he was living in.

''Yeah, let's make him an omelette!'' Sonic proclaimed, as the team were actually ready to continue on in their mission to send the wannabe dictators to prison and bring a ton of peace to the world that they're living. ''I'm gonna get that Master Emerald back to your place!''

''Come on, you can't even climb anything.'' Knuckles told the blue blur, while he was just running through the forest and he had a smile on his face that showed that he was just a joke.

''Hah, I could just run up walls!'' Sonic boasted, as he was sure that running up walls is a new thing that he could really do and Tails knew that this team was going to be one for the ages.

''Those combined is gonna make mountain climbes blush!'' Tails shouted very happily, as the team were actually leaving the forest of robots and tech and leaving the chao and animals behind to stay safe and keep themselves clean from the enviromental issues.

 **'**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were in an area of hills and digging was definitely required, as there wasn't a lot of caves in this area, but there was also a lot of narrow paths that cut off at certain parts to allow for some interesting terrain and obstacles.

''Wow, this place is...a little different!'' Tails said, as he noticed that the terrain was actually hiding some very important things that were needed to do some saving of the planet.

''Yeah, it's definitely something that's not going to make it easy to hunt.'' Knuckles commented, as he didn't really expect another location that had gorges and ravines and also had some Master Emerald shards within it and it was looking like they needed a plan to be able to do this hunt.

This very interesting location was definitely going to be a challenge for Knuckles, as he could climb the place, but the terrain made it hard for him to get the shards with the speed and beat some of the hunting robots to the punch, but Sonic was definitely going to have to bring out all of his speed.

''Well, it's a obstacle and we're not stopping for it! These hills and mountains won't slow us down!'' Sonic proclaimed, as this hedgehog was definitely going to find a way around the national park and nobody was stopping from doing that and proving that he didn't want stop from stupid terrain and they all saw something flying over them, while they were moving towards the place.

''Don't worry, I got radars for everybody, so that we can split up! We can split up anyways!'' Tails shouted, giving Sonic and himself something that can detect Master Emerald energy anywhere where there was a source of it and these three were on a mission to find the shards quickly.

 **'**

 **TBC with the next part of Team Sonic's journey through the shrublands, where the ME shards were in a place that had quite a lot of wildlife and kinda flat!**


	78. Episode 4-C2: Hunting In The Shrubs!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act C: Team Sonic's Back In Action!**  
 **Part 2: Hunting In The Shrubs!**

 **'**

Sonic was just around the cave, as he was just stretching himself to run up cliffs at incredible speeds, as he woke up in a pretty good state and this hedgehog was ready to do it with his trademark wind and speed that could wake up the neighbours.

The hedgehog then ran up the cliff and made some wind, because sliding back down to a path, where the radar was definitely going off and he was just walking pretty quickly to get to the shard quickly, but there was a robot already getting there.

''Damn, this guy ain't going down without a battle.'' Sonic said, quietly, as he saw a digging robot trying to get the powerful shard and it was really in an alcove that wasn't easy to get in, based on the rocks he had to beat.

The hedgehog was definitely ready to get it quickly, so he sprang over the rocks like he was a stepping stone crossing over a lake and the robot stepped it it's game, since they could both see two of the shards, one in the alcove and one above the alcove.

Sonic went into the alcove, before drifting 180 degrees to get the shard in that place, so that he had to climb up the rocks to get an advantage on the robot, which had something in it's favor with the floating and then he got the second shard by running up the wall besides the alcove and then running above that cave, before jumping off.

''Enemy detected. Guns ready to fire.'' the emerald hunting robot said to Sonic, as it had some kind of ammo that would've stunned a hedgehog, a fox or even a person, although for less time.

''I gotta say, Eggman's stepping up his game.'' Sonic said, before he started running up the wall slightly and then accidently throwing himself upwards from the cliff to land somewhere, which was definitely going to be a problem for him.

 **'**

Tails was definitely using his two skills to do some new stuff that he couldn't be able to do otherwise like floating around to extend his jumps and flying to find an emerald shard with his amazing tech and he was basically evenly matched against another one of the hunting robots.

''Wow, you're definitely not a weak robot!'' Tails commented, as the robot had some pretty good hardware and software and he could actually fly, albeit slowly and this fox was ready to show the robot what he could really do.

''I have been designed with details and power, something that you don't have.'' the robot explained, as it couldn't really see what the two-tailed fox had to offer than flying around and the lime green robot with the green eyes was ready to show what kind of powers it has.

''Hey! I got two tails...that I can do stuff with.'' Tails replied, feeling a little offended that the robot just dismissed him, so he had something to prove, so the fox charged up the spindash, while the blue robot with the treasure hunter's hat was just charging up it's boost.

Tails was off to a flying start, as he was moving ridiculously fast, even for his standards, which was starting to have an effect on him, since it became harder for him to turn in a certain direction and then he managed to land on a big and flat part of the canyon.

Meanwhile, the robot was definitely keeping up, as it was also on the flat part of the canyon and since it had a drill, things weren't so looking so good for the two-tailed fox and they both had radars.

These two adversaries were battling to find the shard with Tails finding the signal, but he only had a small shovel to dig down, while the robot was just drilling through the rock like it was no big deal, but the fox's shovelling speed was pretty good and Tails managed to get it very narrowly, before being knocked out by the robot.

 **'**

Knuckles, the original treasure hunter, was using his climbing skills to use his body radar to sense the shards and he wasn't about to lose himself in this challenge, as he definitely had to be quick enough for the robots to not find even one piece of them and there was definitely a couple of them.

''Listen, I'm not trying to fight! If you wanna start a fight, then you can start a fight!'' Knuckles proclaimed, as there was a group of robots all hanging around a power shard like it wasn't boosting their power, even if the boost wasn't really that strong, but the echidna was ready to fight for his emeralds.

Knuckles was throwing down near the edge of the canyon, as he was ready throw a couple of power punches to show the robots who was the strongest echidna and who was just a bunch of champs, stealing his rightful emerald and then he managed to hit hard with his first target.

The robots all came one by one, as they were camping in the mines for something...mysterious, but it was just really for more potential space for a new base, as there was new plans that were basically being executed, as there was a new space in this shrub canyon.

''What the hell are you building?'' Knuckles asked, as he genuinely wanted to ask some very important questions about whatever the hell the project was, which was actually quite a distance from a desert town that had a bit of a problem with robots and Eggman lately, as it was actually his home town.

''Something for my master...near a town!'' the robot said, very loudly, as Knuckles was just knocking out more and more robots and the echidna now knew that he was actually onto something, when Tails suddenly joined up to help with quite a few shards in hand and then the two was just ready to blow away the robots. ''This base is going to for Eggman to conquer the world!''

''Seems a little small.'' Tails replied, as the robots were actually leaving with one shard in hand and then they were just trying to give chase to the robots, so he called Sonic with his watch/radar. ''Sonic, these guys are trying to get away!''

''Don't worry, we'll be chasing them with the speed!'' Sonic shouted through the watch and then Tails put up a big flag to let them know where they really were at and the team was going to be reunited soon.

 **'**

 **TBC with the next part of Team Sonic's journey through the shrublands, where they were going to have to go fast to catch up to Eggman!**


	79. Ep 4-C3: Back Up To Speed!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act C: Team Sonic's Back In Action!**  
 **Part 3: Back Up To Speed!**

 **'**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were soon back together for a round of running battles, as they were trying to catch up to some robots that were running away for an odd reason and they weren't going to let that reason just be hidden and let the robots get away to inform others and use that Master Emerald shard.

''Sometimes, you don't know how much you can run until you start!'' Knuckles said, as he was enjoying running for the emeralds and this guy was still ready to shout for his isle's best and biggest treasure. ''HEY! GIVE THE SHARD AND YOU'LL GO WITHOUT BEING WRECKED!''

''Request denied, we don't particuarly care about it.'' the treasure hunting robot said, as he was just blowing dust all over Team Sonic, which wasn't a problem for Tails, as he managed to get some goggles to protect him from getting dust in his eyes.

''Alright, don't say he didn't warn you...seriously, get ready!'' Sonic proclaimed, as he knew how to fight at a high speed and it included kicks and punches and Knuckles was definitely more suited for it, since he had gloves that were made for fighting.

''It looks like we all got this thing!'' Tails said, optimistic that their previous battles were going to help them smash robots at a very high speed and there was definitely more coming from a ship up in the sky and then they knew that Tails needed his plane.

The battle was set, Eggman was just watching from somewhere and these players weren't about to let their mistakes define them and in a place where it become one height and the dust was definitely being kicked up, it was more important than ever not to screw up.

 **'**

Team Sonic was running into a different kind of action, as their attacks needed to be fast and their motions needed to be quick, as it was a different kind of fight that meant this strategy would mean that they were equal to the robots that were travelling fast.

Tails was also running fast, as this fox was ready to show his speed skills, so he put his two tails to good use to try and try and whip up some winds to slow the robots down or even wreck them, but he mainly just wanted the animals to be freed from those faster robots.

Knuckles was ready to punch faster and better, as he managed to get the harder moves down pat and then he was still trying to nail them, but he definitely managed to bring the good moves in the battle and he was definitely wrecking robots and he tried to get the shard.

''The momentum on the shard is crazy fast!'' Tails shouted, still ready to do some special actions to get that shard that was bouncing on the ground and Sonic litterally sped off to get that shard and then he jumped with the robot, but it was only for a single second, but they were both dashing to the floor to get that emerald shard.

Knuckles and Tails were trying to defeat the other robots to not let them snatch the shard that had some amazing energy and the young mechanic was using his two tails to blow himself further foward to help Sonic out in his attempt to get the emerald, but Knuckles was actually starting to get faster than the blue blur.

''You're not going to drop the shard!'' Knuckles declared, ready to snatch the shard from whoever's trying to get it and then the echidna managed to snatch it with his hard fists, but there was also one more and then the ship opened it's doors. ''Eggman, I'm going to tear through your robotic ranks, if it means that the world and my island is safe!''

 **'**

 **TBC with the more of the running fight!**


	80. Ep 4-C4a: High Speed Offense!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act C: Team Sonic's Back In Action!**  
 **Part 4a: High Speed Offense!**

 **'**

The big guy was actually kicking back, but the little guys were running up and kicking up dust like they were actually on the bikes and then the big guys were going down and they weren't ready to lose this, when suddenly a rod came from somewhere and beat down a robot.

''I'm going to make a place for Froggy and no guy's gonna stop me!'' Big shouted, as he was actually on his motorcycle to bring some important change to the world and Tails was just happy to see that another guy was actually here.

''Big! Didn't expect to see ya here!'' Knuckles said, surprised to see that a new team-mate has joined their team and they were all ready to show their own skills, but this robot was definitely a little bit stupid, but said big guy was back on screen.

''Hoho, how did you like Big just coming in? I've heard he's been trying to save his forest.'' Eggman said, through a big intercom on his ship, while he was just chilling on the sofa and watching some drama show ont he television, while the guys were actually trying to stop Eggman from dropping his running army and Big was also there to support them.

''You're _that_ guy!'' Big shouted, since the man was just chilling and taking a break from the action on the ground and the cat was actually part of a crew that protected the enviroment from whatever was destroying it, but for now, he had to take this for the team.

''Hey, don't compliement me, I'm just getting started.'' Eggman said, as he was about to bring it out, with a quick push of a button and the way the man was acting was starting to piss them off in some form, as Sonic clenched his fist and showed his fist. ''I got three big guys that can move fast and move quick and they're made of grade-a metal!''

''We're going to make sure that those robots are ready to scrapped and put into better things...like bars!'' Sonic proclaimed, still ready to show what he could really do with three buddies on his side and this guy was ready to see what the robots had in store and these robots were just dropping down.

''I'm going to put a stop to this madness!'' Knuckles shouted, ready to beat these three robots and turn them into pieces and the four of them were ready to hit them up and make sure that they didn't harm anyone else and Big wasn't really ready for it.

 **'**

The four were ready to take some robots down and to make sure that the metal from them goes to something really important and they were all going fast in the heat of the battle and the big man had some words for the rest of them.

''So, these three are super-strong, super fast and super amazing, so you better watch it or else...you'll be an omelette.''

''Hey, Sonic, he turned it around on you!'' Tails shouted, as the festivities were just now starting to get into action and these three robots all had introduction lines programmed into them, since they're super-powerful and didn't really care about their well-being.

''Watch out, we're ready to show off our own new abilities.'' the robots said, as Sonic somehow remembered them, as they were basically a new version of the motobugs that were seen from previous adventures and Tails and Knuckles were just taking a hard and long look at it to see what was changed.

''Alright...bring! it! on!'' Sonic yelled, as the battle was actually starting to get a little bit serious with all of the boosts that the robots could get and this hedgehog made the first move by using his spin to make a direct attack on the egg man.

''I hope that I can contribute.'' Big said, with a chance that he'd able to do some strange moves that would definitely help Sonic's team achieve some very strong damage on those Motobugs.

This variation was called the Motobug BES, which was an improved that was made to be an enemy to anyone who came in it's Sonic was just ready to get on it, as he started with a very quick jump that allowed him to roll on top of it, which was just starting to have a problem with the hedgehog.

The motobug was just starting to shake off the hedgehog, as he was just drifting pretty damn good with only a single wheel to it's name and Tails was just throwing up the wind in reponse to the motorbug's back attacks that were just bullets in the back, so they didn't really have an attack.

Big was just trying to use the power of the fishing rod to do some stupidly amazing things, like hook the rod to the bike to just speed his bike with that kind of power, so he used to keep the Motobug's from going away and Knuckles just did a running jab to the bug and it did some awesome damage.

''Thanks, big guy.'' Knuckles told Big, who was just accidently keeping the distance enough for the echidna to throw out a couple of attacks that actually damage the forest green Motobug.

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	81. Ep 4-C4b: High Speed Attacking!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act C: Team Sonic's Back In Action!**  
 **Part 4b: High Speed Attacking!**

 **'**

Knuckles and Big were basically in sync somehow, while Sonic and Tails were going it alone, defeating the Motobugs one wheel at a time...but they were running in the middle of the desert and Eggman was just watching in the comfort on his own, so Sonic was ready to do some attacking.

He went onto the bug like it was an climbing wall, as he had to get up it without the bug noticing, which was definitely going to be a bit of a problem, because the bug was definitely just as fast as the hedgehog and then the big rodent was ready to show Eggman how to battle harder than ever.

''Alright, Egghead! You're not going away with these guys!'' Sonic shouted, as he did two very strong attacks, one of which was a diving kick that hit the top of the bug before rolling down and off the bug by accident, but the other was a tornado kick that made something that would risk the balance of the robot.

''I can't believe that even you would do that.'' Eggman said, ready to show Sonic his slightly improved versions of the big bug that could roll around at half the speed of sound and they were definitely packing something important, but before that Tails combined with Sonic to do one big attack that had a high chance of not working correctly.

Tails started to spin around and use his two tails to create a wind that would swirl around someone and Sonic had to intensify it somehow, since he couldn't run around, because it would slow him down quite a bit, so he had jump in the air and _then_ he could do a mid air spin to create the tornado.

''Sonic, this isn't going to be easy and we're going to have to do it quickly!'' Tails shouted, before the two started to do the technique that would do some major blowing to whatever the Motobugs and then Tails started spinning at a high rate.

 **'**

Meanwhile, the echidna and the cat were doing some dangerous techniques that only a stupid person and a reckless person would do since it wasn't really working, but they were still at it, as Knuckles was definitely doing some damage to bring the Motobug that they were dealing with it down.

''It really looks super cute!'' Big stated, as he wasn't holding on to the robot anymore and this cat had no idea how to do it, but he could throw something on a rod and throw something he did, as it was a thing he got somewhere along the way.

''But it's really deadly! The size pretty much changes the whole strategy.'' Knuckles said, noticing the differences between the boss edition and the normal edition of the bug that everybody knew, but they didn't really love it at all and these two were definitely changing it up with some special actions that involved awkward swings that did some major things. ''I think we've got a weird new strategy.''

''Alright, we're definitely helping!'' Big stated, as the two were definitely making it not stand upright and they were definitely making some impact on the place, as the bug wasn't really able to go anymore and they were both ready to call it a day, but they weren't even half done yet. ''Froggy, we did good!''

''Honestly, that was crazy and we took down one motobug, that's...something.'' Knuckles said, as the two were just shaking hands and the cat realized that he had a thing to do that involved other frogs and fishes and this guy knew that Sonic and Tails would really do good at saving a lot of people.

''Sorry, Knuckles, I gotta go and help some frogs!'' Big told the echidna, just as the two were starting to do so well in the challenge and they both noticed that things were starting to go in the right direction. ''It looks like you guys are doing awesome.''

''Honestly, we're not doing that great, despite Sonic and Tails basically winning...'' Knuckles told the cat, when the two speedy guys made the tornado of doom and spun away the other Motorbug and caused some carnage to the desert and they would have to clean it up and Big looked on like he messed it up.

''Knuckles, we have got to clean some stuff up!'' Tails said, as there was a big trail of metal that was just lying around in the desert and Eggman was actually even madder than before, as his face was just open and his jaw was just hanging at the garbage that was just laying on the ground.

''WHAT IS THIS?! I mean, you can't just pollute the desert and not clean it up-'' Eggman said, in protest to the actually suprisingly awkward decisions that Sonic and Tails actually made and they were ready to deal with it in surprisingly good way, as the two were actually cleaning up in the desert. ''Oh, you think you can actually get away with it?! You will get hit by some kind of poison!''

''Don't worry, I'll be here, even if Sonic goes.'' Tails said, before the bad robot of the day dropped down to the ground and it would just make things harder for everyone, since it was just really amazing.

 **'**

 **To be continued with a lack of running and a lot more battling, since the three were ready to beat the boss**


	82. Ep 4-C5a: Two Mechs and Two Animals!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act C: Team Sonic's Back In Action!**  
 **Part 5a: Two Mechs and Two Animals!**

 **'**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Big had one last thing to do, as they were ready to battle the guy that was dropping to the ground and he was really wielding an axe and a salary, as Eggman's dictatorship started becoming a legitmate business and he had some explaining to do.

''Uh, as you can see I do really pay a pretty penny to those who really do serve me, because I'm a very rich guy! Seriously, that man better be useful or else, he's going back to helping you!''

''Alright, I like making new friends!'' Tails said, as he wanted to have some new allies to be part of the resistance against whatever Eggman was planning and these three were ready to co-operate to make sure that this guy switches sides and to make sure that he's ready to win.

''You're not going to be my friends! You're just my enemy...for the moment.'' the new man inside the mech told the team, as he was the controller for this big robot with a lot of power and a big axe, so Tails was ready to bust something that he hadn't used in a long time.

''Sonic, I should really get the mech! It's had a bit of an upgrade!'' Tails said, as he could call it from the watch, making it so that it would be easy to get and then he hit the ''Summon Mech'' button on his watch, making it so that it would be a fair fight, but for now, Knuckles and Sonic were fighting on unfair ground.

''Hohoho, this is basically the testing round for whatever I'm doing in the future! See ya later!'' Eggman shouted, before he left his main employee with two other guys that were in smaller mechs that were roughly about twice the size instead of four times the size and Knuckles and Sonic were ready to show off their new skills.

''Are you really ready, Knuckles?'' Sonic asked, as he was about to charge up a hard spindash and Knuckles just nodded his head to say yes, as there was no time to prepare their attacks, as the guys in the small mechsuits were coming straight for them and they had to bring the counter.

''Sonic, you know I'm ready!'' Knuckles shouted, sensing a few shards of the Master Emerald in those mechs and he was ready to bring out the hot punches that would be able to bring them with the right moves and the right attacks, but the mechs had missiles on their side, so it was a slightly lopsided battle from the start.

 **'**

Sonic and Knuckles were prepared for battle, as they were up against bigger and better targets and both were also stronger too, so they had to beat up this crew for them to see the sense and they were just dodging the few missiles that the small fries were throwing, but it was just a false sense of security for the animal, as they were up against a parade of missiles next and a quick dash from the mechs.

Knuckles had to punch his way through them, but the explosion from those missiles pushed him back so far, that he had to sprint to even get back to the battle and Sonic was just definitely trying to hit the mechs, but the missiles were pretty easy to hit, so it was just a bit of a hard time for those two.

''Alright, you think you can do this and not have me notice?!'' Knuckles yelled, as he could really bring the punch to the place, but he wasn't really working for him and they were actually doing some very amazing things, but they weren't amazing enough, as the mechs were definitely winning this one.

''Wow, this isn't going to easy.'' Sonic said, as he wanted to try and win the battle with a lot of effort and he was just going in with the quick homing attacks on the robots and he was definitely trying to go on the attack, but he only managed to get some damage on the mech, but it wasn't enough to knock the man down.

''It looks like we did some good work!'' one of the mech controllers said, as they decided to use their mechs to high-five each other and they were ready to celebrate, when there was a sound that didn't really come from anywhere else, but in a different direction and Tails was just trying to attack, but he couldn't really do it, since he couldn't fly fast enough. ''We have to teach this fox a lesson in...''

''Sonic, are you okay?''

''Tails, I'm fine, just a little injured!'' Sonic said, as he was actually starting to struggle to stand up and the fox was just ready to do some healing, but first he had a mech to go in and it looked like it got a lot stronger, as he could actually move around faster than before, so Sonic just wanted to wish him some hope. ''Go on and battle those guys...to help them see how awesome...our cause is.''

''Sonic, you can take a break! I'm ready to learn!'' Tails shouted, ready to see what the three guys in the mechs were able to do, as it was now a battle of the equals, mechanics and flying tech.

 **'**

 **TBC with the next part of Team Sonic's battle through the shrublands**


	83. Ep 4-C5b: Three Big Mechs!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 4: The Battle Moves On**  
 **Act C: Team Sonic's Back In Action!**  
 **Part 5b: Three Big Mechs!**

 **'**

Tails was actually starting to learn quickly that Eggman didn't hire these guys no reason, but the shrublands was actually still going strong, as the fight was definitely not even remotely over with anyone, as Knuckles was just letting the fox do his thing and Sonic just wanted Tails to do it, as he knew that these mechs should be taken down.

''Tails, we're counting on you to show those guys how to be tough!'' Sonic told the fox, as the sun was starting to set and the shadows were getting longer, but Tails had a solution to that, but for now it was all down to an 13-year old and his mech.

''Oh ho ho, getting serious are we?'' Eggman asked whoever was currently on the ground at this point, as the whole crew and the boss' fighting employees were above a hidden hut that was underground and it was basically designed as it was for a new reality show, except a little bit smaller.

The fox and the two mech riders were definitely having a very serious look on their face, as they were rushing into the battlefield once again to bring some lasers and some speed to the next level and Sonic was just going all of the way to cheer him, while Knuckles was definitely a little more confindent about the fox's skills.

''Wow, can't believe that I'm actually able to do that!'' Tails shouted, as his horse-like robot threw out a big energy ball that stunned one of the mechs and Knuckles was ready to join with some fired-up attacks and kicks, since he actually healed quickly. ''Hey, Knuckles!''

''Yeah, it was just a small wound.'' Knuckles told the fox, more determined to ever to bring some justice to the world that was starting to get crushed under a wannabe dictator's gloves and this shrublands and its' villages were going to be save by this guy. ''These wounds represent our struggle against your dumb plans!''

''Wow, you're really starting to be bore me! NOW FIGHT!'' Eggman yelled, from the ship and this battle was going to be stronger than ever with the big one and the two smaller ones still powered up and still able to use their special abilities.

 **'**

Tails, Knuckles, Eggman's three mech riders, a ridge that was above a canyon and some really fired-up attitudes, as all of the fighters had something up for stake, wherever it was extra pay for knocking out some animals or either being able to hold back against the big egg himself.

This place, called Ridgeside Shrublands, were definitely home to some flat places that were above some unusual structures and nobody knew that they were above one of them, but it didn't matter at the moment as those unusual structures housed some weird things that came out at night.

Meanwhile, Tails was definitely holding his own against the three mechs with Knuckles actually supporting him, as the lasers that were shot out of a cannon were basically effective enough to make the battle equal once again and Knuckles was actually doing some damage to the mechs.

''Urgh, we've got to stop that echidna. He's just too good.'' A lady in one of the smaller mechs told the other guys, since she was trying to handle a guardian of the Master Emerald and his furious punches that were heating up the field.

''Don't worry, I've got a way to shut it all down!'' The main man said, still battling in his half-destroyed mech and he was just excited to get some extra pay for themselves and the robotic crew were ready to execute a whole new plan that would stop it all.

The three mech users were able to bring all of the power to them, as they were able to share between each other to create a invisible field that stunned anyone that went near it and Knuckles was directly hit by it, but he wasn't down for the count, yet.

''Tails, something's up! You better-''

''Wait, WHAAAAA...''

As the mech hit the field and got disabled, Tails was actually also getting electrocuted by the field and then they blew the field up, knocking the yellow fox out of consicousness and Knuckles was still able to bring the fight to the next level, since he was angrier than ever.

''No matter how bad the situation gets...NOBODY steals my emerald shards!'' Knuckles shouted, before the mech team celebrated hard and Eggman was just very happy to even be here, as he won something for the first time in a very long time and then they were just prepared to leave.

''Hey! At least you tried to get them back.'' Eggman told the echidna, who was just trying to revive Sonic back to life and Tails was too electrified to even be revived, so it was pretty dire for everybody that was on the heroes' side of the biggest battle in Sonic's world history.

 **'**

The animals lost this round, as Knuckles was the only guy that was still conscious at this point, but the sun was still up, so he was trying to find some shelter for three heroes and Sonic just woke up with a burning headache with no idea what just happened.

''Er...we're going to have to find a town...and a chance for Tails to be conscious.'' Knuckles told the blue blur, who was mad that the big egg not only got away with basically murder or something similar, but that didn't matter, as they needed to find a place to stay for the night and luckily, there was a place that wasn't too far away.

''Hey, I can see some lights in the distance!'' Sonic shouted, alerting Knuckles to the town in the distance and they had to run fast, if they were going to survive...as there's some very...strange enemies that would be here to almost kill them.

''Hurry, the sun's going down!'' Knuckles said, concerned about the monsters that usually lived in the Ridgeside Shrublands, which was a place of canyons, unusual plants and legends that were shown on camera and this echidna knew not to stand outside. ''Seriously, we don't have all day!''

''Come on, we could get into this hut!'' Sonic told Knuckles, just really looking for a safe place to stay for the night, as it was basically two weeks since the heroes started their long journey to the history books, but the echinda just said one thing.

''ARE YOU CRAZY?!''

''Why? I mean it's somewhere to stay.'' Sonic answered, as there was an village down in the next valley and he saw some road ahead, indicating that there was at least a clinic nearby and even an inn, but on camera footage was definitely hard to deal with.

The two decided to stop arguing and basically go to the town, which definitely had a clinic for people with some injuries, but what they didn't know was this town...was on the edge of the area of a much...much bigger city, which was indicated by the bigger lights that was a further distance away and Tails was finally woken up.

''Geez, guys...thanks.'' Tails said, now be able to somehow able to run on his own accord and together...they were going to rest in a town, like every single adventurer that came before them and they were all running down a road to that place.

 **'**

 **TBC with...something else!**


	84. Ep 5-A1: The Big Deal!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act A: Investigating All-Stars!**  
 **Part 1: The Big Deal!**

 **'**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were resting in the same town that the Chaotix was actually at, as it was only a suburb of the city that the investigators lived in, during investigations on the main land and these three were looking pretty knocked out...compared to the rest and the echidna was feeling really better.

''Ergh! Eggman's not going to get away with injuring my friends!'' Knuckles shouted, as he was now back in tip top shape and he was just throwing a few punches and he was just running away to the wherever the shards were with some strong arm swinging and Sonic knew what was up.

''Yeah, I wanna get up!''

Sonic jumped up like he had low gravity, as he made an extremely long jump to the point, where he jumped one side to another side to just show off that he was willing to get up and go in an instant and this hegehog was just running after Knuckles to somewhere, but Sonic noticed his legs weren't as good as before, as they were a bit more stiff.

''Damn, we're not going to catch up like this!''

The echidna has to go on alone, as he was just trying to put his thumbs up through his gloves and then Sonic did a slight thumbs up to tell the echidna to he was okay with going alone and this echidna still had his communicator, so he could relay whatever's Eggman doing at wherever and these two heroes were going completely different directions.

''Sonic, you better recover quickly!'' Knuckles shouted, leaving for some more the emerald shards.

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were just walking around the town like they could do some things, but they were stuck with Espio, Mighty, Charmy and Vector, as they were both on their way to solving some problems that could be solved in the middle of the town and they were sure to speed off onto things.

''Hey, what's happening?'' Tails asked, as this fox was just ready to do some helping and checking out the citizens of this town and he was just meeting the Chaotix with some rapid waves.

''We're just finding out stuff!'' Vector shouted, like it was the only thing he could really do and this crocodile was prepared to go the extra mile with his magnifying glass, since Espio was genuinely prepared to bring it harder than before, as the team was just prepared to just run to problems. ''We're doing a case about a guy who suddenly stuck in the ground!''

''That's odd...'' Tails replied, ready to help someone that was stuck on the ground and this fox was willing to get into some detective work that meant he'd be able to help the crew and this fox was just jumping slightly. ''...can I help?''

''Sure! Your skills would help a ton!'' Vector said, happily as Tails was ready to temporarily join the Chaotix to do some hunting and these four were already filled with skills that would help anyone and Charmy was just going in a loop and then both Tails and Charmy high fived each other. ''Alright, Super Chaotix, get ready to cover this hole and put the case in the ground!''

Sonic was just left to hang about, as he did not know how to do some stuff, but he was definitely finding something to do, as the police was on an Eggman-related case and all three of them were doing some heroic actions.

 **'**

 **TBC with...something else!**


	85. Ep 5-A2a: The Emerald Trouble!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act A: Investigating All-Stars!**  
 **Part 2a: The Emerald Trouble!**

 **'**

Sonic and Knuckles soon recovered quickly and they were ready to do some more adventuring without Tails, as the fox was busy solving a case with the investigators that involved a man that was stuck in the ground and the hedgehog and the echidna were willing to help each other do some stuff without Tails.

''Tails, we're gonna go emerald-hunting and we may not come back for a while!'' Knuckles told the communicator, as he was just sending a message to the two-tailed fox and this guy managed to send it, so that Sonic and Knuckles didn't have to worry about if the kid was going to miss his friends and then this echidna put his fists together.

Sonic was just backflipping into a pose, while Knuckles was just putting his fists together to show that they were ready to do some heroic actions, as there was another boss that was on the way and they had to run fast to catch up with it, so they were just leaving quickly with a note.

 _Don't worry, we're back to normal and we're gonna collect those shards, even if they're in dangerous places!_

 _P.S. Eggman's going to get scrambled by us!_

 _-Sonic and Knuckles the guardian!_

These two were going into an area that had an lake, as they were willing to fight the enemies for that emerald shard and they were on a less arid part of the plains, as they were actually entering some farmland and they had quite a distance to travel for the lake, but they were enjoying the joruney.

''Sonic, be ready for anything that happens!'' Knuckles told the hedgehog, as there was rumours that there was some crazy people that were also trying to get to the shards for money and this treasure hunter was definitely ready to see if they were true. ''I heard there's robots and people against us there!''

''Rumour or not, I'm always ready for the crazy.'' Sonic told the echidna, always prepared for some new obstacles that would stop them and they were just speeding fast enough that they didn't really need any cars, but they were careful to avoid them anyways and soon they saw the lake and an opportunity to find some shards.

The two were just looking at the lake and the surrounding area like there was something special there and they noticed some treasure hunters that were surronding the lake and Sonic was just ready to rush in, with him doing the the starting pose, while Knuckles was just trying to think of how to deal with this and things were ruined by Sonic.

 **'**

The hunters suddenly knew about the blue hedgehog, as Sonic was just chilling on a rock like it was actually comfortable, showing himself to be a guy that was ready to throw off people with some cool looks and Knuckles was just slightly embrassed for the hedgehog and the hunters had a gun for the hedgehog.

''Geez, the rumours are true?'' Sonic asked, as he was pointed at with some special guns and this guy was just moving around like he had to dodge some fire and Knuckles was just slamming down on the ground to stop the bullets from hitting the guys and they had to keep on moving, as the hedgehog kept on moving quickly.

''YES! Let's not get killed right now!'' Knuckles shouted, as the two were heading towards the water shield box with a strong punch coming from the echidna, before the two of them got the shields and they dived into water with some great swimming, despite Sonic's fear coming back for this one. ''Maybe you should've waited.''

''Maybe we wouldn't gotten this shield.'' Sonic barked back at Knuckles, as he was able to find some emerald shards that were underwater and the first thing that they both noticed was that the beeping was happening on Sonic's communicator, which was jampacked with apps and other stuff and Knuckles could detect, so they were just splitting up with a underwater click.

That click would signify that they found something and these two went their seperate directions in the lake to do some finding and the hunters were stopped by the water, but Sonic was just willing to keep the shield on and he got his first shard without popping the shield and Knuckles dug under the lake bed to get back up with a very high up.

''Two down, who knows to go!'' Knuckles shouted, using the communicator to talk to Sonic, who was just moving around like there was no tomorrow and then there was some hard knocks for the two of them and their shields, so they had to use their time right.

 **'**

 **To be continued with the Chaotix doing stuff!**


	86. Ep 5-A2b: The Extended Chaotix!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act A: Investigating All-Stars!**  
 **Part 2b: The Extended Chaotix!**

 **'**

Tails, Vector, Espio, Charmy and Mighty were working on a case that involved a sudden sinking of a person and then they were noticing that they were walking right into a new sinkhole that happened recently and things were pretty odd at this sinkhole, as it was just on the side of the road and not only that, but there was some kind of floor at the bottom, which was about a three-storey.

''Wow, that's some odd sinkhole!'' Tails said, as he noticed that there was actually a building in the sinkhole or at the very least, some oddly-shaped caverns that resembled a contstruction site. ''It looks like someone's building something down there!''

''Wait, why down _there_?'' Charmy asked, as he hadn't seen something like this before and Espio had a eye for detail, as that's one of the more important parts of being a ninja and he could see timber beams from the sinkhole, so things were a little more suspicious.

''It could be a building for someone to store something.'' Espio stated, as he noticed that there was actually some ammunition down there for some important project that somebody was going to actually use in the future and they all noticed that there was bombs on there, as well.

''Wow, GUN's construction is pretty shoddy!'' Charmy shouted, as he was just expecting top quality from the military organization and the fences were about to be put up by the police guys, when they saw that the hole had explosives and ammuinition and then Espio and Vector was actually jumping down with an intention of finding out what was going on. ''You're really going down there?''

''Yup, I'm pretty sure that there was stuff down here!'' Vector yelled, as Espio and him were looking up at the rest of the team and the police, since there was some special operation, judging by the soldiers that were passing by underground and they were decked out in full gear. ''What the hell was going on?''

''I don't know, you tell me.'' Mighty said, as he was just watching the two guys try to find out about this mysterious situation and the soldier was just genuinely confused at why they were down here and so...

...there was three guys were down there to check what was really going on and these three were about to go find some special surprises in these weird caverns and they all noticed the metal.

 **'**

Mighty, Espio and Vector were just down there with a GUN soldier to investigate what was going on, as Espio was just observing the weird of the place, which was that it had bits of wood in the place like it was an actual construction site and these three were talking back to the people on the surface and these four were just walking into wood covered caverns.

''It looks like an old mining facility with a...sand fall?'' Vector told the people on the surface, since the mines were the end of something that was quite a bit bigger than it needed to and they were going to have to deal with the sand issues that the mines had. ''I don't know why there's just a river of sand or something like that.''

''I know that there's a rumour that this mine was closed, because of the sudden sand flow towards it. These rumours may or may not be true, but why would someone store deadly weapons in a dangerous place?'' Espio explained, still having a really important question about why someone would do this thing to a town and then they had to turn around, as the sand was actually pretty unique, like it was some actual quicksand.

''Hold on, you shouldn't be here!'' the original GUN soldier and two more that was decked out in bomb squad gear and Espio, Vector and Mighty noticed that things were about to go downhill even further and the observant ninja was genuinely concerned about the town.

 **'**

 **To be continued with more of the amazing Chaotix!**


	87. Ep 5-A3a: More Emerald Trouble!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act A: Investigating All-Stars!**  
 **Part 3a: More Emerald Trouble!**

 **'**

Sonic and Knuckles were trying to make sure that they weren't going to get hit from the issues, as the hunters had some tranquilzer guns that could easily shoot one of the ammo, but underwater, it didn't really have that much of an effect, as the physics just slowed it down.

Sonic was just using his speed to his advantage, since he could really find some emeralds really quickly and with proper use of the communicator, things could be done in a relatively short amount of time, but then again it was actually the blue blur.

''Sonic, where are you?'' Knuckles asked, just worried about his hedgehog buddy, who was a little nervous about being underwater and Sonic was just running and running to not be shot into sleep and he had nearly no time to tell him... _nearly_ , though.

''There's guys with guns, trying to catch me!'' Sonic yelled, trying to make it easy as possible for the echidna to understand what was even going on, as he managed to catch his breath and get behind a rock for about fifteen seconds with the hunters still on his tail.

Knuckles was just a little more fustrated that Sonic went for the more dangerous and stupid options, but he was still willing to back him up for the crew, as he knew that there was no more shards in the lake and then the echidna jumped from the water bed onto the surface, running at a really fast speed.

''Well, let's hope Sonic can do it!''

 **'**

Sonic was being caught up to by a truck, as he had to try and go backwards to ensure that he woudn't be caught by any one of those backwards hunters and this truck was here for the bounty that was apparently on Sonic's head and he noticed that these guys weren't robots at all.

''Why are even chasing me?'' Sonic asked, just ready to take a break on this whole thing, despite having a ton more energy to do a mile or more of chasing and he was getting some answers from those hunters.

''You got some bounty on your head!'' one of the hunters explained, as he was just holding a laminated poster of Sonic looking very angry with some obviously fake blackboard and the hedgehog knew that he managed to find some people. ''I don't know where this came from!''

''IT CAME FROM...EGGMAN!'' Sonic yelled, starting to slow down to make sure that his lungs were able to declare this giant statement, but he had to do one last move to make sure that he was able to escape this desert of problems, but the truck stopped, while Sonic was just doing a u-turn.

The blue blur was just ready to backflip over the truck like he was just willing to show off his parkour skills and the hunters were just watching it in their truck of three and he managed to did the backflip in a way that he slightly pushed himself off the roof of the track and he made sure that he was backflipping and flopping at the same time.

Sonic just slid on the ground to just let the hunters have it sink in, before he left to make sure that Knuckles wasn't really alone anymore and this hegehog just stomped on the ground to find the emerald shard that would bring it back together and then Knuckles caught up.

''Sonic, we've got them all!''

''...Knuckles, what's happening?'' Sonic asked, genuinely confused about Knuckles' situation and this echidna was genuinely sure that the emerald was going to be back together, when all of the shards was having a strong shine and they were starting to fuse back together into the Master Emerald. ''Knuckles...I think we've got the upper hand!''

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	88. Ep 5-A3b: Hunting For Mines Part 1!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act A: Investigating All-Stars!**  
 **Part 3b: Hunting For Mines!**

 **'**

There was suddenly quite a few guys from the military organization, checking this once peaceful town for some potential bombs and they couldn't really do anything until this bomb problem was genuinely solved by someone, who could really diassemble these bombs and they needed to be fast, reliable and know what they were doing.

''We can't just leave bombs lying around!'' Vector shouted, as he was genuinely trying to keep his own composure and this crocodile was just ready to blow the bombs into destruction, but then he realized that his bubblegum...was kinda like a bomb. ''Espio, do something about it!''

The town was looking like a place that had a lot of surprises to it, as the bombs were basically under the most important places in the city, as there was a sorta system that was not only underground, but also aboveground, as they saw some stuff underground and the hospital that was a secondary cornerstone of the town had two bombs above and in it.

''So, it's not just underground...how long has this system been in place?'' Espio asked, as he was just prepared to find the things that were just ready to blow the buildings down and they were on a count for fifteen minutes, so the ninja had to think fast.

''It's been there for years...how he reconfigured it...we'll never know!'' Vector shouted, as Mighty was just ready to do some cutting of some wires, despite not really having the proper skills to bring the bomb cutting to a proper level and this armadillo was ready to dismantle things underground.

 **'**

Mighty and Espio was just genuinely ready to help people dismantle the bomb with Mighty just helping people with some underground experience, as they were willing to bring the underground digging, while Espio was genuinely prepared to use his own skills to stop the bombs, as he was just running up the walls to find some rooftop bombs.

GUN and Mighty was just genuinely ready to make sure that they were able to find the bombs and he had the ability to move quickly to check that they were able to make sure that they blow up safely and Mighty had a fast job ahead of him.

''So, you should be able to find the bombs, right?'' one of the GUN guys told him, as he was the person who would be able to locate the bombs pretty easily and he was ready to roll into the sewer and run to find the wires that led to the bombs.

The armadillo was just running around at a very fast speed to make sure that he could get it within the time limit, which was definitely counting down and he found some coloured wires on the top of the walls, which meant that he was definitely in the pipes and so he found the first one and cut it off with some scissors and the bomb was still working.

''Something's off! I think the bomb's using wi-fi to connect it and the wires are just a distraction!''

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	89. Ep 5-A4a: The Whole Master Emerald!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act A: Investigating All-Stars!**  
 **Part 4a: The Whole M.E.**

 **'**

Knuckles and Sonic managed to get all of the shards that could build the Master Emerald and it was whole again, prompting the echidna to do his own duty and these two were sure to be able to make sure that they were able to not be hunted by the bounty hunters, who were just in awe at the green gemstone that they were looking at.

Sonic was just sure that things were going to go downhill from here, as there was just a huge source of power that was just making them a bit of a target, but the bounty hunters definitely were off hedgehog and echidna, or at least, these two.

''Okay, you should get back to Angel Island ASAP, before things get worse!'' Sonic shouted, ready to run back and tell Tails what happened to one of the most important things that they could need for the team and then these two had to say their goodbyes. ''Knuckles, I don't when I'm going to see you...''

''Trust me, it's not going to be that long...''

Knuckles and Sonic basically bumped their fists and they still had their communicators to make sure that Tails heard these awesome news and they turned it on and called the only fox that could build machines and apparently, check for some evidence.

''Tails, we got the Master Emerald back together!''

The fox was just looking like he was definitely in the middle of a investigation and trying to tell the two the obvious signs and Sonic was just sure that Tails was going to give some wise advice.

''Wait...are you still in that desert town?''

''Yeah, Tails. Hey, you look like you're doing something important.'' Knuckles noticed, as the fox was just working hard to find some information on the internet and writing it down on some paper.

''Honestly, you should try to get back to Angel Island ASAP!''

Knuckles was sure that there was no time for goodbyes, as he had a journey to complete and Sonic was in the mood for very short goodbyes, so the two of them were just willing to just shake hands and run.

''You don't need to remind me.''

Knuckles and Sonic were just running in opposite directions to make sure that they didn't waste any time on the hunters, who were just willing to hunt down something else and their names were just Richard and Joel, two guys who had more sense than greed.

 **'**

Knuckles was just shrinking down the Master Emerald to make sure that he was able to run pretty easily on the run from whoever knows and for now, he was sure that there was a lot of robots that were lined to take him on to a new location and sadly, he was true.

''Just my luck.''

The echidna was just in the middle of a desert with some weird shifting sands and there look like there was a former space station in the pyramid, as the top of it was actually half open and it looked like a new base was set up.

Knuckles was just looking at the pyramid like he knew that how to navigate the very sandy place and he had this smile like he had a plan to find the quickest route out of the abandoned facility and this guy had to beat some new obstacles that were just in some dry sand and he saw a hole that looked guarded.

''Ohohoho!''

The echidna made sure that he was ready for a fight with someone that was just very strong and now...his fists were obviously charged up from all of the energy that he was holding in one hand and this echidna was willing to make sure that the power was used rightly.

''Eggman, I know what you're after!''

''Well, well, you're very observant for a echidna.'' Eggman said, just being a bit of a joker to the animal wasn't going to be tricked by a man with some questionable hair care. ''Seriously, you think you can get away with the Master Emerald?''

Knuckles was just getting tired of being stopped by the scientist, as he had a mission to get it back to the island and he was just breathing slowly and now, the battle was finally going to start and he said no words.

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	90. Ep 5-A4b: Town Problems!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act A: Investigating All-Stars!**  
 **Part 4b: Town Problems!**

 **'**

Espio was just disabling bombs that were above ground, by finding them and letting the bomb squad do their job, Tails was trying to turn off the firewall with his computer-hacking skills and Mighty was just walking underground to look for actual bombs and even in the darkest of times, everyone needs some laughs in their life.

''Hey, I was wondering...what's gonna be for lunch?'' Tails asked, trying to make sure that he was making the mood a little bit lighter, as he was sure that the firewall was almost down, judging by his slightly happier look.

''Justice and burgers.'' Vector told him, just being a little bit serious about his choice of food, as he was still being the investigator that he needed to be for this town and he was sure that the burgers in this town was really good and really meaty.

''Alright, we got this!'' Tails said, as the bomb finders and the bomb defusers were working together to make sure that they were able to shut all of them off and they were just now able to do the thing that they wanted to do and Espio and Mighty were just doing some action on the rooftop that included finding the locations and getting the bomb squad there. ''I hope we got this...''

Espio was just going on the rooftops and finding the bombs to disable and since he didn't have the skills to disable a bomb, but he had some beacons that were able to be seen by the squad and then he had to get people out of the town temporarily.

''All bombs detected on my side.'' Espio told Mighty, who was almost done with finding bombs and getting through the very awkward traps that were set up for the armadillo and these two had to be quick, as Charmy was just trying to let the guys out of the affected building and the bee was starting to crack under pressure.

''Come on! I'm just a young bee!'' Charmy said, being hassled by some really rude people who didn't really want to get into the potential evacuation area, but he had some balls and he used it to make them move away. ''Yeah, that's right, you almost got it!''

 **'**

Sonic finally came back alone, as he was just tired from running really fast and he had to tell the news to everybody, despite Knuckles not being there at all and he was just sure that Tails would've already told people about the situation and things were pretty damn awkward, when he heard a sound that was just outside of the town, but it wasn't anything important.

''We didn't have enough time!'' Mighty shouted, worried that the bomb might have blown up some important infrastructure that would've be important to the town and Sonic knew that these bombs were high tech and would've been made by one guy.

''Hold on...I think I know who's behind this.'' Sonic told the armadillo, as the two were just going to check on the bomb's explosion radius and the crater that was actually formed and it was really obvious that there was nothing there, but they could both see the potential. ''EGGMAN!''

Sonic and Tails had to fight the good fight without their friend, Knuckles and they were just determined to make sure that the dude could pay some money and pay in jail time and it was really obvious that he wanted to just do it.

''Alright, egghead, time to crack you wide open!''

''Yeah, Sonic, let's show him some justice!''

The blue hedgehog and the yellow fox were patriotic about their planet, as that's where they living and no matter, wherever it was Green Hill or Park Avenue, these two and the red echidna were up against any terrorists or dictators.

 **'**

 **To be continued with Sonic and Tails trying to save the world and Knuckles and an old ally**


	91. Ep 5-B1: Deep Dunes!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act B: Team Sonic Revives Again!**  
 **Part 1: Deep Dunes!**

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were back to being the fastest heroes on their planet, as they were back to saving the world and going into some weird locations that were a little more like their style, as they were just running there to a special locations, which would've been a waste for the Tornado, as they were heading towards an rather unusual hole.

They were heading towards some old and sandy ruins that were to signify that the sand culture wasn't just on that island, as they noticed that there was a perfect place to land on that place and they were soon at these ruins that were a little more familiar than before.

''So, the tracker says we gotta dive into the sand!'' Tails shouted, feeling confused and kinda scared about sinking into some quicksand and seeing what was below it and Sonic was completely sure that there was something that hiding under the high amount of quicksand in the small hole.

''...Wow...that's one small hole.''

''Hey, it's not water, right?'' Sonic asked, happy to be sinking down into a rather sandy end or a huge ruin that was filled with some sandfalls and these two took the sandy plunge down a hole that was barely bigger than a car.

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were now in that sandy ruin, as they were trying to get back up to the ground and the rocks and they were just happy to be moving and grooving once again, as the quicksand basically made them almost die and they weren't at peak condition either.

''Maybe I should shut my mouth sometimes.'' Sonic said, slightly dizzy and a little less confindent in his sand diving skills, as he had a little bit of a bump on his forehead, but Tails was a lot more lucky with his flying skills.

''I don't know...'' Tails told him, feeling a little cautious about getting into a new ruin that looked kinda similar to the old ones and they were in a big round room that contained a no sand, but the beggining of a zipline and this was actually a little bit weird.

These two had no other choice, as this room had only one exit for people for them to ride in and they were just ready to jump on it out of here and Sonic took the first one off on the wire, as he had to walk up the stairs to reach the point and then he just jumped on it and Tails got the second one and they were just now going really fast on some wires.

 **'**

 **TBC with...something else that wasn't too different!**


	92. Ep 5-B2: Zipline Trouble!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act B: Team Sonic Revives Again!**  
 **Part 2: Zipline Trouble!**

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were just in the middle of an huge underground deserted...something, as they were riding ziplines to wherever they were going and these ones weren't apparently for the weak, as there was enemies guarding the place and breaks in the zipline, where momentum mattered the most.

''Tails, this place already looks crazy!'' Sonic shouted, as depsite having a zipline with breaks in it, there was definitely some somewhat narrow paths that led somewhere and it was just really confusing at first, but the paths were put there another reason.

Sonic was just obviously on some old wires, grinding hard on the zipline, as there was robots that needed to be kicked by the hedgehog and the momentum of the handle could send him off the line, miss the path and fall down miles to an hard end at the bottom.

The hedgehog had to make them with quick shoves and swings on the line, as there was robot that were just going one-by-one, direct to both Tails and Sonic and since the hedgehog was the main target, his shoves and short-range kicks were doing the job alright.

''Sonic, I've got no problems!'' Tails shouted, trying to make sure that the hedgehog heard him clearly, as this guy's spanner was extending his reach for the enemies and it was just doing a fine job, as the enemies were going down and the debris was falling down the ''abyss'' or something like that. ''You okay there?''

''It's alright, there's just a hundred robots attacking me!''

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were just doing some more lining, as they were just riding the way to the real entrance of whatever was ahead of them and there was more robots, but they were just using guns and those flying robots were from GUN, so they expected that this place was an military base.

These two were just going to dodge and deal with the damage that they've might've sustained during that wild zipline ride, as there was another ammo to go around for all of the fighters that were willing to take those robots on and Tails had his spanner on again and Sonic popped a shield from somewhere else.

At the end of those two quick rides on the lines to the entrance, there was a huge metal door, but Tails and Sonic were too busy just making jokes about how they were just getting shot and having a little bit of pain.

''So, this is how it kinda feels to be under fire.'' Sonic said, just taking a little bit of time to heal himself up for the next big step and Tails was sure that he felt the same way, but he didn't really have the words to say it.

''Let's just take five.''

Sonic was just chilling on some hard rock, while Tails was just waiting for the situation to get a little bit better, before they found what was beyond that huge door.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon!**


	93. Episode 5-B3: Desert Base!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act B: Team Sonic Revives Again!**  
 **Part 3: The Desert Base!**

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were just ready to ask whoever they would have to pass through for and of course...it was a guy from GUN and he was willing to let these guys through on one condition that the two heroes would've accepted easily.

''Hey, erm. Do I see a Sonic The Hedgehog and a Talis the Fox?'' the young GUN soldier asked, not really sure what those two looked like and the two animals were just showing themselves to him and it was really obvious that he knew who those two were. ''Alright.''

''Glad we could help!'' Tails said, as he was about to embark on a mission that also could hurt his butt, as it involved a bunch of prisoners that were kinda stuck underground because of an unusual situation and they were going to have to lead them to a good place.

''So, it says...that you're going to lead the prisoners outta here and into a temporary prison.''

''Seems like something made for someone big...''

Sonic and Tails were pretty sure that this mission would actually take a lot out of them with their attack would be enough to last them the whole mission and the GUN soldier was sure that this task was a job for someone else, but since the two's main strength was that they communicate with each other, they decided to go with that.

''Well, the guys at the top said that you could do it.''

''Honestly, leave them to us!'' Sonic assured the soldier, as they were finally going into the eye scanner to make sure that they were the real deal and their eyes and heads were scanned and they were allowed into the massive facility.

''Isn't there a paper to sign?'' Tails asked, as this was a pretty dangerous mission that involved a lot of troubled people and other stuff that mattered including if they died, but the soldier didn't really have them on him, judging by his sweating.

''Lay off him, Tails! He doesn't have the thing!'' Sonic shouted, just wanting to move on with the veru hard mission and it was really obvious that these two were in for a hard time, from the first prisoner that just showed right in front of them.

 **'**

Sonic, Tails and another GUN soldier decked out in gear that was appropiate for moving prisoners were inside the extremely huge prison/base for the workers to stay in and this building looked like it was an actual school with some colourful sections for the prison, the workers place and the technology place.

''Whoa, this guy's got an attitude problem!'' Sonic said, as he was just talking to two of the prisoners that were just going to go out, but Sonic knew how to talk like a prisoner by accident and he got grabbed by his new shirt and the prisoner with some jacket talked to him like a prisoner.

''Sonic, you think you're the boss of me?!'' the blond-haired prisoner asked, as Sonic realized he was going to be in for a very hard time in this prison base, since this was where some of the most dangerous criminals were at and Tails knew that speaking to them like they were going to have a fight was a bad idea.

''Drop the hedgehog, if you want to get out of here!'' Tails shouted, firing his arm common up like it was an actual gun and since plasma was definitely something that nobody wants to get shot with, the prisoners dropped the hedgehog and finally ran to the exit on their own.

''Alright, that's two down, a hundred more to go.'' The GUN soldier reported, talking to the operator of this desert prison and a new prison in some shrub lands somewhere and Sonic and Tails realized that they needed to be fast, if they were even going to make it to Eggman, before he had the power to...do some very bad...actions to the world!

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon!**


	94. Ep 5-B4a: Really Old Traps!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act B: Team Sonic Revives Again!**  
 **Part 4a: Really Old Traps: P1!**

 **'**

Since this was a place that was turned into a prison, there was definitely traps for the prisoners that were meant to keep them in their jail cells and stop them from fighting their way out of their own cells and Sonic and Tails weren't really the guys that fought hard and beat up people hard and they were putting their skills to good use.

''Alright, this joint is enough for the fastest thing alive!'' Sonic proclaimed, as there was just a bunch of prisoners that were willing to fight someone that wasn't really their size, but two animals that were of their strength and it was going to be a prison brawl of the year. ''Knuckles, are you there?''

''You want me to abadon my job to go help you in jail?'' Knuckles asked, feeling a little confused about what Sonic was actually doing in the middle of jail.

''Yeah! I got a prison brawl coming up!''

''Try attacking quickly...it should work out for you.'' Knuckles told him, as the blue blur was known for giving kicks that were so fast, as they did a lot of damage because of their sheer speed and the echidna hung up pretty quickly just as the prisoners were coming in to fight the fastest fighter.

''Alright, we're just gonna move you to a new prison!'' Tails explained, as he had a prison officer's hat and was willing to make the guys go peacefully and since this prison/base was a little bit unstable, most of the guys that have been aprehended were stuck in certain places and these guys were just lucky to get out alive. ''Trust me, we're gonna get your friends outta this trap-filled prison!''

''Shut up, kid.'' one of the prisoners said, as most of the guys and girls were thinking that this little fox couldn't really do it and it was more of a dare. ''What you're gonna fly there?''

''You say that like flying is easy to do.'' one of the prison girls said, as they were escorted out of there by the blue blur with some serious attitude and great words and Sonic was definitely relating to those guys...kinda.

''Tails, you gotta rescue these people from dying in here!'' Sonic told him, as there was definitely some element of weirdness to this place, with all of the weird parts of the hallway that led up and up, but there was another exit, where the rest of them could leave without getting hurt. ''Apparently, this whole prison's gonna shut down and fall apart soon!''

''You can count on me!''

 **'**

Tails was just dodging the obstacles like they were no problems at all, as he was just sliding around pretty damn quickly with some special technology and this fox was willing to do the major battle to save some people for some reason and then he found his first small group of prisoners that were willing to escape.

''Alright, I'm gonna get you out of here!'' Tails shouted, as this prison was just filled to the brim with robots that didn't really get the memos, as he had a gun on him that was able to fire one single shot and then he shot his way through the three robots that were in front of him. ''Wow...you guys wanna help?''

The first prisoner to do it was a white guy that was in prison for some robbery, a good reason to keep a man locked up and his strong fists were helping his group move to another bus, but the prison guys wanted to do some escaping.

''There's an unguarded exit right there!''

The prisoners escaped through that place, which ended up at the main parking facility, as there was a lot of buses that were there to get every single person that was in the prison to do some stuff and they ended up there with a buncha soldiers.

''GET INTO THESE DAMN BUSES!''

Tails could hear the whole thing from the inside, as he wanted to get a move on from one section to another section and it was very, very loud and kinda riotous.

''Tails, there's no time to waste!''

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with some more prison rescuing!**


	95. Ep 5-B5: Battling The Desert Prison!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act B: Team Sonic Revives Again!**  
 **Part 5: Battling The Desert Prison!**

 **'**

Tails was the only guy that could actually traverse the prison and help prisoners find the exit to this huge complex that was actually starting to collapse under the pressure of the desert sands and he had no time to question why this place would be like collasping under sand.

This fox had no time to question things, when he had to disable the systems forever and had to sneak through the security systems to do the disabling and with Sonic trying to take on the other side with his speed and it was really obvious that things weren't really so good.

''Even the ceiling's falling down!''

Tails was just doing some very quick manouvres to find some of the prisoners, turn off the security using some random typing and finding the nearest fire exit for the prisoners, as this fox wasn't really focusing on strength, but on speed and quality.

''Hey, there's an exit this way!'' he yelled, just trying to get the prisoners to leave the place and he had to risk beating beaten up just to save these random guys and girls from losing their lives in an weird accident and the prisoners were just running over the poor fox to make way for themselves.

 **'**

Meanwhile, Sonic had to do the full nine yards of work, as this hedgehog was just willing to do some work for people to be saved from the clutches of the death...into the clutches of jail and these prisoners deserved better than death by some crappy infrastructure.

The blue blur was just trying to bust some prisons with fast enough kicks, as he was just trying to be like a prison breaker sans the strength that was requred to be an guy like that and the prisoners were actually good at their job.

''Trust me, you're doing it wrong.'' the prisoner said, as Sonic was just trying to spring the door with some strong wall jump that was delibrately pushing back the book with his force...his wall-bouncing breaking force and it worked kinda.

''Huh, what did you say?'' Sonic asked, as he managed to get this group of prisoners out of there and he managed to break a wall, so he had to do things very quickly and these guys were just running out of there, but then Tails turned off all of the security. ''Oh, nevermind.''

Sonic was just rescuing prisoners for the sole reason that they didn't deserve to die in such a weird way and this guy was definitely accounting for time, as he was just letting the prisoners go to the nearest exit that they could find and it was really obvious that things weren't under control.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with the reason the prison is collapsing!**


	96. Ep 5-B6: Escape From Sand Jail!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act B: Team Sonic Revives Again!**  
 **Part 6: Escape From Sand Jail!**

 **'**

Sonic definitely had his work cut out for him, as there was a lot of things that were ready to cut him in an instant, as there was some crazy obstacles that were actually ahead of him, as this hedgehog had to bust an door open and let the rest of them out, as the security was basically down and the door could be opened with enough speed.

''I'm ready to get cut!'' Sonic shouted, willing to deal with the blades on the floor...on the whalls and even on the ceiling and this hedgehog was just completely sure that he could do this thing, despite not being able to do some bending.

The hedgehog was actually sliding under the blade, jump over another knife and then stop at a barrier of shanks that was actually slightly cutting his gloves, as he had some other ones.

''Damn, these knives are just...a wall.''

Sonic was just going to have to jump hard over this wall of very sharp metal, either made by the prisoners or from things that the prisoners have stolen and he had to spring up to the occassion and try to glide over it, as this hedgehog was willing to take the injuries with him all of the way to the fire exit.

This hedgehog managed to get through the knife wall unscathed, as he was able to make sure that he was able to pass through with no problems at all, sans the several rips on his old gloves, which was definitely looking pretty ripped and this guy was ready to kick open the fire exit that was well lit, unlike the rest of the sand prison, which was now quickly filling with...sand.

''Alright, I'm busting these guys out of the clutches of death!'' Sonic shouted over the communicator, as Tails was completely sure that the blue blur would eventually open the fire exit.

 **'**

''Sonic, we've gotta find the last prisoners quick!''

Meanwhile, in another part of the prison, Tails was just using his flying skills to find the rest of the prisoners that were sectioned off into the northeastern section, which was more prone to collapsing under its own weight to the point, as the fox had to run fast and fly quickly, as the ceiling was starting to subside under the pressure of the rocks and sand above.

''I got to find those guys quick!'' Tails thought in his hand, as he was carrying a handsaw that was small enough to carry on one hand, but strong enough that it would cut through some major bars like they were no big deal and he tried it one of the last cells that would be able to open, as they were mostly consisting of people that were just in here for a day.

''Guys, you're free!''

Tails led to guys who were in the prison that was previously being investigated for potential crimes, as they were sure that they did nothing too bad and these two were finally done with their goals, as Tails managed to get all of the prisoners that he could and Sonic finally opened the main fire exit.

''Sonic, this mission is almost a success!''

''Alright, Tails! The big door is now a-open!''

These two were happy with their endings, but it wasn't over just yet.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon!**


	97. Ep 5-B7: Escape From The Prison!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act B: Team Sonic Revives Again!**  
 **Part 7: Escaping From The Prison**

 **'**

Sonic and Tails were about to go out of the prison, when all of sudden...after all of the prisoners were actually out of there...the GUN soldiers were just lifted out of the dangerous place...and that pretty much everybody else including Amy, who was willing to try and find a way out of the prison was out...the doors were closed.

''Amy, we could be dead soon!'' Sonic shouted, genuinely worried about losing his friend's life and Amy was just trying to calm Sonic down, while trying to pound her way through some sinking sand and it was really obvious that this prison has to be hacked.

''Come on, we gotta find another way out of here!'' Amy shouted, just grabbing Sonic along for the ride and together, these three were prepared to do the things that an echidna could do with one hand and they were just trying to find another way out of this place and there...they found the vents that led up to somewhere. ''Why is this place filling up with sand?''

''Maybe...there's sand bombs.'' Tails said, as he could see one from what his flashlight was actually showing and Sonic and Amy knew that there was another organization that was doing this behind the scenes action, but they didn't have time to lose.

These three were actually ready to be an heroic team for the ages, as they were escaping through the vents and soon they were out of here and into the prison yard, which had some very high walls for the prisoners to get hemmed in and these three weren't prisoners at all, so they opened up the fence with Tails' chainsaw.

''What was that?!'' Amy asked, angry that someone would stoop this low to drop bombs of sand in the prison, as there was several levels to this mostly underground prison and the vents were the main way to make sure that said mysterious organization were possibly blinding people.

 **'**

Sonic, Tails and Amy were ready to find the cause of all of this sand trouble that was happening underground, as there was a lot of evidence pointing to someone else, as there was apparently stolen robots and reports of things blowing up in previous attacks.

''You guys wanna explain?'' Amy asked, just wanting to know the details of what could've possibly happened in the attack and it was really obvious that it was possibly classified.

''Trust me, we know as much as you.'' one of the prison officers said, as this guy kinda knew that Eggman WASN'T behind this sand bombing and Tails kinda knew the same thing, as they were sure that there was no Eggman markings for the sand bombs.

The prison was currently closed for major repairs, as the ceilings, walls and other kinds of stuff were definitely a risk that the prisoners didn't want to have in their prison and so did the officers and there was only a entrance building that wasn't really damaged at all.

''All that I know is that Eggman didn't do this.''

''Well, that's...something.'' Sonic said, not sure what to say after this stuff and it was really obvious that these three were going to have to step up their game, as there was an new organization that was in the game to do some destruction. ''So, there's no time to waste!''

''Let's go and find out these crazy people!'' Amy declared, as the three was going to have to work together to find Eggman's army and find out who these guys really are, as they were terrorists that were willing to destroy people to just get the citizens riled up.

 **'**

 **To be continued with the next episode, where Knuckles continues on his journey back to Mystic Ruins!**


	98. Ep 5-C1: Espio & Knuckles!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act C: Emerald Troubles 2**  
 **Part 1: Knuckles, The Hunter!**

 **'**

Knuckles wasn't sure if going it alone was a good idea, since the Master Emerald was very precious and due to some suspicious advertisements, very well sought after, as this echidna definitely had the strength and the power, but not the evasion skills that were needed to hide these guys.

''Knuckles here...''

The echidna was just hiding the biggest emerald that he found and protected for most of his life, especially since he was the last of his kind, as it was too important to Angel Island and who else knows, as this echidna was just running to another place that was filled with islands.

''...I feel like this emerald is too powerful...to fall into the wrong fists.''

The echidna managed to find Studiopolis, as he went into the wrong direction and he just wanted to find a way back to the island through some maps that could signify where he was relative to Mystic Ruins, which had the nearest boat to Angel Island and then on the slightly derelict wall, there was a poster with his face, the Master Emerald and words above the Master Emerald saying ''WANTED. SCRUFFY OR DIRTY. $1,000,000 Reward!''

''...Who knows what kind of people are finding this advert?''

The echidna was completely sure that there was definitely someone or a whole group of someones that were after him, since he was only the echidna in the poster and there was apparently a guy that could help him...if he met at the right time and certainly enough, it was the right time, as the ninja guy was just ready for a fight.

''Espio...I dunno how you could help, but I'm glad you're here.''

Knuckles and Espio were both sure that they were here by accident, but their meeting couldn't be more well-meaning, as a random group of thieves saw the poster, the echidna and they were willing to make sure that these animals were screwed out of their prize.

''Huh, this is going to be a problem.'' Knuckles commented on the weird situation, as these two were finally fighting together for a common goal and it was really obvious that this echidna and this chameleon was completely sure that they didn't meet each other for no reason.

 **'**

Espio had to do some reluctant helping, as this chameleon was sure that Knuckles could really do it...especially since the echidna already did that twice, but there was a new mission abound for both of these guys and they were soon realizing that they were going to have to do it together.

''These guys go down WAY too easily.'' Espio said, since they were able to have some time to do some talking, as he and the echidna had to find some hiding places that would allow them to talk about some stuff, such as WHY THEY WERE HELPING EACH OTHER?!

They were just in an alley, ready to talk it out in this very dirty and surprisingly colorful part of Studiopolis, since there was no place to hide from the thieves and those kind of people, especially since the reward was still on there and there was an official announcement through hacked speakers.

''Something tells me that this was no accident.'' Knuckles said, confindent that this meeting wasn't just coincidental, as these two wouldn't have helped each other beat down the same guys and this echidna was willing to talk hard about what Espio was up to. ''Tell me...you're here to help, right?''

''Yes, but not in the way you expect.'' Espio explained, about to go into the short explaination that would explain why these two would have to stick together the whole way through.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with the reason the prison is collapsing!**


	99. Ep 5-C2: Running From Trouble!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 5: Friends, Enemies and Teams!**  
 **Act C: Emerald Troubles 2**  
 **Part 2: Running From Trouble**

 **'**

Espio was basically explaining the reason for why he was going to help Knuckles and he was sure that there was a little bit of suspicion placed on the client, as they were already on Angel Island already and she sounded like Honey, who was going to help these guys with the biggest mission that the team was going to make in this whole thing.

''So, our client is someone that hasn't been seen in a long time, yet has a lot of a money.'' Espio said, completely sure that his client wasn't really someone he knew that well, as he met her one time in some special event that was all about fighting with the Choas Emeralds.

''Huh, that is really unusual.'' Knuckles noticed, as there was only a few people in his world that would have that status and Breezie was definitely not the answer, as she was definitely more of a shrewd girl, instead of someone who would have the nature to be able to help the Master Emerald guardian and one of the best ninjas in the ninja business. ''Seriously, that definitely sounds like someone that I know.''

''Honestly, I feel the same way. I'd say that it's-'' Espio said, managing to figure who it was before, the thieves found the guys again and they were willing to go through another easy battle with these guys that weren't really that strong, but there was an a lot of eyes on them. ''NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!''

 **'**

Espio and Knuckles were just fighting their way through the theives once again, as they were trying to get the safest way out of this very colourful and very amazing city and once again, they managed to find the ramp to the upper paths, which were not filled with people, so that was an advantage for them, as the sunset was actually starting to happen with some yellow in the sky.

''We're not gonna stop until someone says stop!'' Knuckles shouted, as he was more determined to run harder and faster to make sure that the Master Emerald was safe and that he and Espio managed to get out of this place pretty unscathed, which going to be a new problem.

''I can see something in the distance...'' Espio told Knuckles, as he was sure that he was seeing something that was actually pretty dangerous and actually could find them in an instant, as this Badnik had some lights on it to see wherever someone was going.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon!**


	100. Ep 6-A1: Escaping From Thieves!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero!**  
 **Act A: Knuckles' Chaotix!**  
 **Part 1: Escaping From Thieves!**

 **'**

Knuckles, Mighty, Charmy, Espio and Vector were basically protecting the Master Emerald, as they were happy to be back together after a long time away from each other, especially considering that the authorities had to put posters for Mighty to actually come back from somewhere and they were here to keep the most powerful thing safe in the hands of the heroes.

''Wow, we're back...''

Vector was genuinely excited to be back on an adventure with Knuckles, as this dude could prove pretty useful in their investigation and the rest of them were not only happy to have him back, but they were surprised that he came back to them after a very long time.

''Trust me, I'm ready to do a comeback.'' Knuckles said, as the Chaotix was back to being up five members, as they were completely sure that these five were enough to work their hardest in the investigation that they were going to have deal with.

They were back on the highway to Station Square, as they were trying to get to their safe place, as fast as they could, since they were able to get all of their important stuff into their bus that was kinda looking like an RV, sans the beds and other stuff.

''Honestly, I have no idea to how to hide...in a bus.'' Knuckles said, as crouching would only get people so far

''No worries.'' Espio told him, as there was a way that involved some hard actions that would mean that they could actually hide all of their stuff and themselves and this chameleon was ready to use it. ''You've just got to be flexible.''

Knuckles and Vector were going to have to figure how to do that, just now, as Charmy heard of an ad that was basically a way to get the Master Emerald in less time and not only that...it was made by the main man, so he had to show it to everybody. ''DAMN, technology is just too strong.''

 **'**

These two both said it at the same time, because this scanner was rumoured to be tested by Eggman back at the lab and this guy had an contingency plan that the five of them and hundreds of millions people were just shown on TV and on their computers and so things were bound to be wild...and the fact that legendary thieves were chasing them weren't helping.

''Seriously?! It's like we cheated Lady Luck or something!''

Vector was going to have to bring some firepower to they were going to dissuade these bad people from stealing their stuff and Espio knew these three guys as straight up legends, as their somewhat dark colours and chameleon-like ability to hide among other people.

''It's the Speed Bandits...damn guys don't know when to stop.''

Espio was basically trying to fight with his weapons, as this dude had to do a battle in a bus with some open windows and it was going to be a ridiculously fast, as this ninja guy was willing to take it to the ground, as he was throwing shurikens at the bandits.

These guys' names were Ron, Satchi and Graff and they were the best at stealing rare diamonds and being able to live a life of luxury with their rough personas and Espio was ready to throw one at Satchi and stop him, but his reactions times were up to snuff.

''Seems like you've been well-trained.'' Espio said, still staying relatively calm, as he put his anger into his throws and ready to use his ninja skills to bring the kicks.

''I never pass up an opportunity to train myself further.'' Satchi told the chameleon, as he was able to bring his mini-shurikens and throw them quickly, swiftly and with a lot of oomph and these guys were able to handle getting thrown shurikens, as they were avoiding them like they were bullets. ''Clearly, you still haven't lost your skills.''

''Seriously, don't get too ahead of yourself.'' Espio told this Japanese man, as these two were engaging in some friendly conversation between each other and the projectiles that weren't hitting.

''Less talking, more smashing!'' Charmy shouted, as this was starting to go nowhere real fast and he had to do something about it, despite the move having the possibility of not working.

 **'**

 **'**

 **To be continued with more of Knuckles and the Chaotix!**


	101. Ep 6-A2: Speedy Measures!

**A Big Sonic Adventure!**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero!**  
 **Act A: Knuckles' Chaotix!**  
 **Part 2: Speedy Measures!**

 **'**

The Chaotix were actually pretty busy with actually being able to make sure that they were surviving on an desert highway, as it was them and Knuckles against some legendary bandits, as Espio was completely sure that they weren't just here carrying nothing, as this guy had an eye on the bag.

This highway was relatively busy, as there was a decent amount of cars that were on the road to do some travelling and they were passing a few small towns that weren't really that dry, but the rest of the land was definitely dry and arid, as most of the bushes were of the shrub kind.

''Seriously, you wanna go fight me?'' Vector asked, as this guy was handling his own van like it was a part of his grooving body, since he was swerving so hard that he was able to make sure that Ron wasn't just going to let bygones be bygones, as the buff American thief was ready to bring his best. ''Okay, looks like a no.''

''Dunno where it would be, though.'' Ron proclaimed, as this All-American guy was definitely ready to prove that his truck wasn't just here to drive at relatively fast speeds and make the highway a zone of terror and problems, as this thief was ready to bring his skills to a new level, as since the battle of the vehicles were now back on track. ''It's time to do some smashing up!''

These guys were pretty sure that their best vehicles weren't the type to be smashing out of the round, as the amazing highway was genuinely ready to be smashed the heck up from two groups, but they were just basically making the road worse.

''Can't we just...stop or something?'' Knuckles said, just wanting to be pretty peaceful about this riding battle, but this guy had some special skills that would basically help the thieves get arrested...as in try to boost some projectiles that popped one of the truck's tyres.

 **'**

An hour later, the bus was just going to handle the amazing attack, as there was quite a bunch of damage on it, as there was mostly scratches on it and dents, as they were genuinely ready to bring their repair skills to the bus, as all of them...including Knuckles.

''Looks like we got a job to do.'' Vector said, as this guy was really ready to prove that this croc wasn't just carrying his bunch of tools for no other reason, since this guy was looking ready to put on the best rap that he could find and use his own skills to win it all.

He immediately put the very small, but very loud ''boombox'' on a huge stationary toolbox, since the music was apparently going to help him do his own stuff and with a drillbit, he tried to hit the play button on the thing, as it was a huge playlist of rap, R&B and rock that was designed to get them moving.

''Hit it, Vector!'' Charmy shouted, as this guy was ready to carry the power tools that were needed to keep on going and Knuckles was the right guy to do some carrying, since he was already bringing some good techniques and the cornerstones for the repair and the music was flowing, as the team needed to be in sync. ''We gotta be fast!''

The Chaotix quintet were starting to do some fixing, as their tools were their base for being able to stop in one location and finally get some more food...after a few straight hours on driving on the same highway...bypassing villages, small towns and even a couple of big towns, that they didn't really stop in.

These guys were working quickly and swiftly, as they were getting targetted by quite a few Master Emerald hunters, who weren't here to do even a little bit of good, as a million dollar bounty is still pretty ridiculous for a catch for the most powerful gem in the world.

 **'**

When the bus was fully repaired and the team were ready to go back on the road, these guys had to some paying and they weren't about to let some interruptions stop them from making them pay and Knuckles was the guy that was willing to do some fighting.

''KNUCKLES! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!''

These guys weren't really thieves, as Espio somehow managed to recognise the voice of these two people and this chameleon was ready to whisper soem information to the echidna, as they were just sitting near the refridgerated foods, which was near the door to the garage.

''This is just getting started to get sad...'' Espio whispered to Kunckles, as this guy was definitely a little bit of a strong player with his suprisingly good ears and the echidna was ready to battle harder than ever...with these very questionable people in the garage.

This echidna was ready to fight his hardest, as the most important thing to him was the Master Emerald and his friends not being hurt and these guys were just walking into the open door like they owned the damn rest station, which was in a small town called Bluemont.

''Alright, now give me that Emerald...we'll let you go with no harm.''

These two thieves were a couple for some odd reason and these two were a hedgehog couple that were apparently known for their weird escapades and their attempts to steal their way through to the million dollars.

''Look...I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald...so those tricks won't work me.''

Knuckles was just holding his own ground, as this echidna was willing to let his life be lost for a gem that could screw up the world...if it landed in the wrong hands, as this knucklehead was prepared to use his fists.

''I thought that would work.'' the hedgehog girl proclaimed, as these two were ready to bring the harest hitting moves that the echidna would have felt, as the previous thieves weren't really that strong.

 **'**

 **To be continued with more of Knuckles and the Chaotix!**


	102. Ep 6-A3: Bring It Back!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero**  
 **Act A: Knuckles' Chaotix**  
 **Part 3: Bringing It Back**

* * *

Vector, Knuckles and the rest of them were now being followed by hedgehog thieves, as they were still trying to drive legally, but they were also making it hard for the thieves to catch up to them without basically screwing the mojo of the highway, as it was getting really obvious that their driver was just messing up everybody else.

''OH MY GOD, WE'RE TRYING TO COMMIT CRIMES!''

''You wanna get arrested quickly?!''

The thieves were biking pretty hard, as they were switching styles and betting on riding on one bike to make sure that they were really able to take advantage of the speed riding...attacks.

The Chaotix were putting all of their good driving skills to really good use, as they were making sure that Vector was really making sure that the police wasn't going to go after him.

''Seriously, Vector...I know you're almost freaking out, but you gotta drive good!''

''I know, I know!''

Charmy was genuinely freaking out pretty hard about Vector's questionable driving, as it was starting to get a little bit more sloppy than before and the little bee wasn't really helping the kinda crazy and rough situation that was actually going down right now and it was going to get worse...before it got better.

* * *

The thieves were basically coming in with some special guns that were made of energy, slower than a normal bullet, but it had an area of effect, so it was more important that the Espio and Knuckles were able to deflect them with their own fighting skills and power on this crazy highway.

''What, we're not gonna stop until we can really start!''

The chaotix bus was actually kinda hitting the speed limit and Knuckles and Espio were basically trying to deflect the energy bullets with their weapons, so they were taking some damage on top of the bus.

''Looks like we're going to have to throw it right back at them!'' Knuckles declared, as he had the ability to somehow power up said reflected bullets.

''Are you sure that's going to work?'' Espio asked, unsure if the echidna had the ability to direct projectiles back to their target.

''Hey, it's at least worth a shot.''

Knuckles had to focus on the bike riders to make sure that they were the only ones affected by their projectile runback, as this echidna had a Master Emerald behind him and Espio was ready to back him up, incase things go wrong.

''Are you sure that's going to work?'' Espio asked, unsure if the echidna had the ability to direct projectiles back to their target.

''Hey, it's at least worth a shot.''

Knuckles had to focus on the bike riders to make sure that they were the only ones affected by their projectile runback, as this echidna had a Master Emerald behind him and Espio was ready to back him up, incase things go wrong.

The echidna managed to gain some special powers from the ME to be able to throw a special projectile back at the bikers, as this guy managed to time it right and bring back boosted powers back at the thieves, as they were suddenly down a somewhat empty highway.

The end result that there was no explosion, but the bike managed to stand still, as it engine was cut off somehow and the electrics on the bikes were all messed up, meaning that Knuckles was actually right in having his faith in the Master Emerald and then he jumped down as best as he could without attracting attention.

''Woo, that's step one, done!''

* * *

The heroes were just doing some more relaxing driving on the bus, as they were basically just talking about each other and talking with each other about the stuff's gonna happen with them in the future and Espio was really talking about his career.

''Espio?''

The ninja immediately turned to the crocodile, who was mad that someone else was actually driving the bus with due care.

''Can't these guys let up?''

Vector was ready to take five from his own tired eyes, but he wasn't ready to stop asking questions that made Espio roll his own eyes.

''Shouldn't you tell them that?'' Espio told Vector, bringing a very good suggestion that would really help them know about the things that the criminals were really done and the crocodile just shut up...with only two words.

''...Wouldn't work.''

''Hey, you're actually kinda right!''

Charmy was really wanting to do some moving, as Knuckles was actually putting his own license to really good use with some special manouvres that were not only legal, but could be considered good driving.

''YEAH, LET'S GET MOVING AGAIN!'' Chamy proclaimed, as this kid was sure that this journey was really going to be half a day long and Knuckles was just going to ignore to focus on driving.

* * *

 **To be continued with more of Knuckles and the Chaotix...in another locations!**


	103. Ep 6-A4: Just Another Special Robot!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero**  
 **Act A: Knuckles' Chaotix**  
 **Part 4: Just Another Special Robot**

 **'**

The quartet were back in northern Station Square, as they were meeting up with...an robot that was actually bigger than it seemed, but they didn't really know that, as the traffic was actually pretty ridiculous and Charmy was struggling to stay paitent.

''Whoa, why are you guys blocking the place?'' Charmy asked the drivers in front, who weren't happy to see him and Espio was sure that there was some roadworks that was actually going down in the road and Knuckles since swapped drivers at this point and was taking five for a moment. ''Seriously, I got places to be!''

''I also got places to be in, so shut up, kid!''

One of the drivers opened the window to shout at the bee with some serious attitude and the highway was definitely somehow the only way into the city, even though there was alternate routes and Espio noticed this.

''...Something tells me that this highway wasn't this busy.''

Espio then turned on the radio to find all of the latest information in all of the cities of Station Square, Central City and more than likely, other cities and he managed to step onto an important piece of information that just annoyed him.

''...Recent sightings have seen a big robot that was the size of an intersection trying to burn property in-''

''Espio, you gotta help me argue with this lady!'' Charmy shouted, not ready to lose an arguement with some irate person and Espio just had to sigh hard enough to stop Charmy from doing something that was actually going to waste some time. ''Come on...I could win something here.''

''Let's just deal with the robot okay?'' Vector asked, as this guy was definitely waiting for the traffic to stop happening, as there was a huge traffic jam and then about half an hour later, they were parked good.

 **'**

After getting ''parked good'', the Chaotix were on their way with Knuckles to the robot that was terrorizing a part of the city and generating traffic to the whole city, so it was definitely a problem that needed some bubblegum and ninja stars to be taken down in ways that meant that the buildings weren't destroyed.

''Okay, we need a strategy to take down this guy!''

''We do?''

Charmy asked that question, as he was just ready to dive deep with his stinger and break this robot into pieces that would potentiallly destroy a bunch of houses, a small clinic and some kind of radio trip with a loop on top.

''Seriously, these places are crazy awesome!'' Charmy shouted, as Espio was just thinking of actual stuff to do with Knuckles also throwing in ideas that would potential help the four of them actually win, as they were actually trying to dodge fire from the robot.

''What if we had some way to turn it off?'' Knuckles asked, which was definitely a some kind of million dollar question, as it got the rest of the Chaotix to get inspired about this idea and Charmy was the first one to shout about it. ''Charmy...you should be careful.''

''I'll sting the off switch!''

''That's not careful.'' Espio said, as this guy was actually trying to work his way into the start of a battle, as going straight in was just one way to become something that remsembled a pancake and Charmy was just going into this battle with no plan. ''Let's just help people!''

 **'**

The battle was just really happening to prove one thing...that off switches are surprising hard to find, especially Vector was just holding onto one of the legs of the hose robot and struggling to climb up the barely slippery leg like it was made of lubricant.

''AAAHHH...someone needs to hit the off switch quick!''

Vector was just swinging around the leg like it was a fairground ride and Espio was just keeping distance from it and throwing out shriukens at random intervals to ensure that they were not only going to different places each time, but also hitting potential spots where there would be covers.

''Seriously, I'm gonna need to someone to stop this machine from tearing up the place!''

Vector was actually able to somehow jump further up this thing than usual, as he was finally able to get to the side ladders, which was the only thing was leading up to something...and he didn't know what.

''Espio, I think I found the off switch!'' Vector shouted, as he managed to flip a panel that was filled with wires and that was mostly about it for the moment and Espio was definitely having an issue trying to hit the switch from the ground, and Charmy was just ready to see things.

''Alright, guys...I'm your eye in the sky.''

The young bee had to find some panel that was actually special to the thing that was just wrecking the heck out of the buildings and then he found the panel with some KINDA BIG words on it.

''Okay, the off switch is behind some panels with really big words!''

''...We've got this in the bag!''

Vector should've known that saying this phrase or something like that on a hard mission was just a bad omen, as there was defenses against getting into the off switch and Charmy was just ready to do some airborne tricks, but he couldn't get in there and chose to stand back.

''Uh-oh.''

''Hey, you shoudn't say stuff like that!'' Charmy said, as he tried to slap the croc on the snout, but he coudn't really hit him as there was a saw that was very close to him. ''Yikes!''

 **'**

 **To be continued with Team Sonic...after this robot is turned off at the source!**


	104. Ep 6-A5: Changing Over!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero**  
 **Act A: Knuckles' Chaotix**  
 **Part 5: Changing Over!**

 **'**

The Chaotix were trying to make sure that this robot was off and standing, as they were definitely trying their hardest to make sure that it wasn't going to fall down and crush a bunch of properties and one of the members were screaming...kinda loudly.

''AHHH!''

Charmy was actually close to the off switch, as he had to open the panel and just find the literaly switch that had ''OFF'' in bold letters and he was going to do it...even if it makes his arm got lost after hitting the switch and he was working at it.

''I just gotta get this thing open ASAP!''

The bee had to prod it open with one single finger, as Vector was actually trying to do some more to help the bee, who was kinda struggling to open the door, but the one bubblegum bubble was enough to get it out/

''Charmy, flick it!''

''Flicking it!''

Charmy could read, as he managed to flick the off switch like it was no big deal and the horse robot was actually turning off its own eyes and Vector was just really excited to see that this traffic was going to ease up pretty damn soon.

''Yeah, we did it pretty well!''

The robot just kinda layed down on the ground hard, as it was actually crushing the tarmac...just as Vector said those six words and the croc was looking dissapointed, as the roads weren't perfect.

''Geez, I should stop saying stuff like that.''

''You really should.'' Espio told the crocodile, as they had to do some unlucky stuff and with Knuckles were actually in sight, things were about to go from great to good.

 **'**

Espio, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy and Mighty were five people that were kinda ready to move on from the area, as they had more important things to do and Mighty was ready to communicate with the guys that had their thanks, but Knuckles had a promise.

''Thanks for your help!'' the formerly angry driver said, as these people only solved half the problem, but it was a huge stepping stone towards their traffic problems being solved.

''You're very welcome!'' Vector shouted, as the Chaotix were ready to leave this place and go back to their normal escape stuff, as Espio and Charmy were actually going back to their place on the surprisingly long bus and this crocodile, the armadillo and the echidna was soon going to join them in the bus. ''Okay, guys, we gotta move to the bus!''

''Wait, are you really sure that this is over?'' Mighty asked, as the chance for something to be hiding in the wreck was higher than it seemed, but Espio figured out that it wasn't going to be worth it, as there was ordinary heroes that could possibly do a lot better and the ninja gave him a ''Really?'' look.

''Oh, alright.''

The rest of the Chaotix were ready to call it a job well done including the guy that appeared to save them once and they were ready to keep on moving, especially with their buses potentially getting stolen...it wasn't really too far off, as Master Emerald Mania was actually getting higher and higher.

''MAN, THIS IS GETTING WEIRDLY INTENSE!'' Vector shouted, as he was getting chased by thieves that were somehow able to track these guys down with a Master Emerald detector, basically meaning that things were going to be even faster than before. ''Seriously, don't you guys have better lives?''

''No, we're just thieves!'' One masked guy and his crew shouted, as they were trying to rob the echidna, who was actually knocking his way through the thieves like they were kind nothing. ''What do you have against us?!''

 **'**

The whole extended Chaotix were really waiting for some moment where they could rest easy...knowing that people were after their jewels, especially one really big one that was actually now impossible to hide because...of some odd reason.

''Okay, this is slowly starting to get worse.'' Knuckles said, as these guys were definitely driving some side roads that were fast enough to keep the potentially shady people away from this speedy bus.

''Can someone call Sonic, because this is getting stupidly amazing!'' Vector shouted, as there was a high chance that there was some hidden villain just riding behind them...non-conspicuiously and Espio wouldn't really call it stupidly amazing...as there was thieves behind them.

''Something tells me that whatever you did to hide it, you can't really do it anymore.'' Espio told the rest of them, as they were kinda getting mad at Knuckles for not being able to hide the thing with some complicated skills, as it was actually still a third of the original size, but it was still different. ''It's still small, but it's still too distinct to not notice.''

''So, we just have to get lucky to not cause chaos?'' Knuckles asked, really worried about what would potentially happen around the amazing country of...The United States.(Honestly, this is just a filler name, so don't take this name seriously)

Even then, things were guranteed to go down from the possible sight of the Master Emerald, especially since there was high chance that Eggman was also rumoured to bring his enemy back into the real game.

 **'**

 **To be continued with the changed-up Team Sonic doing their own stuff...also Episode 5 P1 of RSR is coming on either August 10 or 11, so expect some wooden riding soon!**


	105. Ep 6-B1: A New Member!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero**  
 **Act B: Sonic's Rose**  
 **Part 1: A New Member**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were back in time for some more adventure and things were just going downhill with Knuckles being gone temporarily for a while, especially with Amy basically joining in for the ride, as she was actually able to keep on going at speed and these three were reluctantly going in with each other.

''Okay, Sonic! What do you want to do?''

''Save the world and go around it at the same time.''

Amy and Sonic had to deal with each other, as they were really excited to be going through some weird new locations, especially with all of things that were lined up for them in the city and they were completely sure that things were good for them, but Tails was a little more sceptical.

''Hahaha, you're so awesome.'' Amy asked, as this girl was ready to hit some hard things with the amazing hammer.

''Heheheh...'' Sonic said, as he wasn't really liking her presence, but he liked her own awesome skills and Tails was still trying to catch up with Sonic and his crew of two, especially the speed of the amazing heroes coming together and they found something pretty modern, especially with the state that it was in.

''Oh my gosh, we're on the edge of Central City!'' Tails shouted, as the very distinct skyscrapers that they were actually kinda built in the last ten years since Central City got messed up by aliens only once, but that once pretty much messed up the entire thing. ''I can't wait to see the stuff that's gonna happen here!''

''What stuff?''

''You know, all kinds of architecture.''

''And robots to smash!''

These two were very enthusiastic about this location, as they were on the edge of a huge metropolis with weird sonic elements and 90s rooftops and the themes were actually kinda fitting with each other.

''So, what do you want to do after all of this?'' Amy asked with those eyes, as she was just running on the pavement at speed with her friends and Sonic was looking a little peeved.

''You know, go on world-wide adventures and travel to new places with my favourite friends.''

Sonic was sure that would make Amy kinda question the relationship's viability, but he forgot that one thing that actually made the pink hedgehog squee.

''Does that include me?''

''...Yeah?''

Sonic and Amy were kinda having some opposite reactions, as these two weren't really friendly towards each other and Tails was sure that he could bring along some more people.

''We've got a ton of friends, but you're still top three!'' Tails said, as he was sure that Knuckles would start taking things a little more seriously with the Master Emerald. ''Before that, let's stop...whoever and whatever!''

* * *

In some other place, there was a new rabbit that was really ready to join the group on their endeavours, after her mom was actually lost to some robot that was basically trying to snatch her away and she was just running fast to wherever Amy was at the moment, as they were meant to meet up with each other.

Cream was just actually running blind, as she was actually blinded with some weird gas that was actually making her feel a little bit dizzy, but she was sure that her friend was in the direction that she was running.

''Amy...where are you?''

''Come on, you kinda barged into me.''

Cream and Amy met up once again, as they were just happy to see each other as friends and they were really happy to make sure that their friend and/or mom came back to their house, as these four were together.

''Sorry, Miss Rose.''

''Don't worry about it.''

Sonic, Tails, Cream and Amy were the new team of four that were ready to go and do some more adventuring with some friends and they were ready to save whatever this city has in store for these four heroes...who were really up to it.

''Hey, Cream, what's happening?'' Sonic asked, as this guy was just sure that a small 8-year old rabbit would definitely come on a journey that was filled with danger, excitement or other things that eight-year-olds don't need to learn about.

''Vanilla's gone missing once again...I don't even know what's going on!'' Cream said, almost crying through her heart, as Tails was ready to make sure that the options were open and the team was availible to bring the justice for the rabbit. ''It's like some kind of extreme kidnapping!''

''...Whoa, that got dark quick.'' Tails noticed, still ready to take on whoever's got Cream's real mom and this guy's tech was ready to do some rabbit searching. ''Don't worry, we've got this!''

''Good! Cream, you might have to stay put for this crazy one!'' Sonic told her, actually worried about the rabbit and the potential enemies that were possibly ahead of her, if she teamed up once again. ''The whole city could burn like a bad barbeque!''

''Wow, that would be bad!'' Amy said, really opening her eyes to see what kind of words they were.

Cream, Amy, Sonic and Tails were ready to go on another personal mission with them basically trying to make sure that this one was actually a pass...with all of them as heroes.

''I think I can help a lot.'' Cream told the rest of the team, who were sure that they were prepared to bring their best to whatever's happening.

''Who said you couldn't join?''

Tails and Cream were ready to fly extra hard together to provide the upwards boost that only one of them could get on their own and these two were very happy with the results.

''...Fine, let's just show those creeps that they're not creeping no more!'' Sonic declared, before his team of four were off towards the centre of the city,

* * *

 **To be continued with more of the two-man, two-woman Team Sonic!**


	106. Ep 6-B2: Spindashing Foward!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero**  
 **Act B: Sonic's Rose**  
 **Part 2: Spindashing Foward**

* * *

Cream, Amy, Sonic and Tails were in this adventure for the long haul, as they were heroes that needed to do their jobs and make sure that Eggman was made into an omelette of some kind, as they were exploring Central City once again and time wasn't kind of a good chunk of the city and they were in said chunk.

''Miss Rose, what are all of those robots doing here?'' Cream asked, as there was quite a lot of robot hooligans that were just trying to trash the place for some stupid reason.

''They're acting like people who have no chance in life.'' Amy told her, being completely serious about those words and she was about to get the shot, but they both were cool enough to just bounce on them.

''They could still have a chance!'' Cream told her, just ready to make them into better citizens or something, as they were moving on.

''I don't know about that.'' Sonic said, as his friends were actually able to move surprisingly quickly from the robot hooligans that were suddenly chasing for some odd reason and his face was just straight up worry. ''THESE GUYS ARE MAD!''

''I think we've got to leave these guys alone!'' Cream told him, as these guys weren't really doing anything wrong other than be robots in a crappy part of a metropolis and Sonic was STILL looking back at them with his big eyes.

These four were just happy to be out of the robots' grasp, as they were just trying to basically escape this city and find Cream's mother admist all of the chaos that were actually this southeastern part of the city.

* * *

Suddenly, stuff was getting a little bit weird, as the high chance that these robots were doing something other than chasing the heroes were too small of a risk, compared to the four heroes basically just trying to get around the city due to all of the problems that were happening at the same time, especially with the robots that were ahead looking towards the heroes.

These guys were just hiding out in some alcove that was basically quite a distance away from the robots that were actually under the influence of Eggman, as they were really looking at the oncoming obstacles.

''Wow, Egghead's gone all out on me...Dunno why, but he's definitely trying!'' Sonic said, just really liking his adversary's well placed obstacles that were made in advance for some reason.

''Er, so...what do we do?'' Amy asked Tails, as he was actually the smartest guy on this place and he could easily figure something to confuse the robots, as the young fox was just twirling his pencils around...thinking of a new strategy. ''Tails, you look you've got something?''

Tails actually lit up with a new idea that would help a lot, as there was guns that were actually blasting some small shops that were just trying to get through this without any problems.

''Let's split up and then we can meet back together as some point...before we report back on each other!'' Tails explained, just keeping it simple and clean, as this guy was just about to fire something at the robots.

''Okay...I don't know if you could fire that at a wall.'' Amy said, as she could see the high charge of the gun from a quick glance and Tails wasn't just going to answer him, as he fired away at the crowd of robots. ''Alright, it's crunch time.''

''Miss, when are we going to find my mother?'' Cream asked, even though it was kinda rhetorical qestion that didn't really matter that much.

''Pretty soon...now we've got to be heroes for a city!'' Amy told her, as the four of them were readying themselves for some major split battles, as they were looking towards each other, but they bodies were pointing in different directions.

* * *

 **To be continued with more of the two-man, two-woman Team Sonic!**


	107. Ep 6-B3: Amy & Cream's Travels!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero**  
 **Act B: Sonic's Rose**  
 **Part 3: Amy & Cream's Travels!**

* * *

Amy and Cream were both ready to split off from Sonic and Tails, as they were going to look towards the east for Cream's mother and the pink hedgehog was just readying her hammer to break some robots that were attempting to block them both.

''Oh no, you don't!'' Amy shouted, as she was just jumping high in the air and slamming her hammer on the ground to keep the robots stunned and busy without really breaking anything.

The two girls were just trying their hardest to make sure that they didn't get chased by robots that were programmed to do some chasing, as they were just running in an ghetto away from the robots.

The modern ghetto looked more like a good neigbourhood that had issues under it, as they were really trying to find some more rabbit and the people weren't really helping anything.

''Er, excuse, very nice people?'' Cream asked, actually getting the attention of the people that were just trying to survive this weird robot battle, as they were looking at her. ''Have you seen this rabbit?''

''Yeah...don't know where the robots took her to.'' The guy said, as he could very clearly see the resemblance between the little rabbit and the taller rabbit that was just crying out.

Cream and Amy were both looking so dejected, but they were keeping on moving foward to find a bunch of robots that was just surrounding the middle of the fountain and they were trying their hardest to not look suspicious.

These two were actually just hiding behind a street light, somehow not able to be spotted by the robots that were just trying to capture them, as these two were just going through some weird territory.

''Shh, Cream.'' Amy said, as these guys were actually forming a wall of some kind in an northerly direction and Cream was actually having wide eyes at this revelation. ''Why would be they would be forming an wall?''

''I think they're hiding something.'' Cream guessed, as they were both ready to come out to the robots from an electric box that was pretty much somehow hiding them.

* * *

Amy and Cream were actually both were really beating the robots, as they were just trying to defend themselves from robots that were really attempting to do some more deadly stuff, as they were both just trying to stop the robots from sucking at life.

Amy was just basically trying to do some good stuff with her Piko Piko Hammer, as she was just knocking the robot to the wall that was basically strong enough to not break under the wall pressure and then she basically did a few combos with her hammer, as the robots were actually being crushed.

Meanwhile, Cream was jsut bouncing on top of the amazing robots, as she was just trying to stop them from hurting anyone else, as Cheese was really taking the damage to the next level, as the Chao could really fight like it was a top-tier martial artist.

The robots were actually able to defend themselves from the attacks, as they were able to guard hard enough to be able to repel Amy's hammer skills and Cheese's very short range punches and Cream's ability to bounce on top of them and the fountain was somehow the background of the battle.

The fountain battle was starting to get Cream, Amy and Cheese to get a little bit tired, but they were ultimately successful in their endavours, as they were just kinda looking worried for the citizens that were living in this area.

''Why are these guys trying to stop us?'' Cream asked, as she had met quite a few good robots in her lifetime and there was actually an fully anti-Eggman rebellion formed by robots.

''Isn't it obvious? These trash robots are helping to protect their capturing friends!'' Amy shouted, as these two were actually being a little bit more careful and this girl was just sure that things were afoot in this inner part of the city.

''Oh...wait, what's a trash robot?'' Cream asked, genuinely running as fast as possible towards where her mother possibly could be.

''A robot that ALWAYS does evil stuff!'' Amy declared, as she was just running as fast as her young friend, as the girls were more motivated to basically stop the robots and find their mother.

* * *

These two were just travelling through a crisis-ed part of Central City, as they were straight up in a modern ghetto...complete with broken shop windows and people just taking pictures of themselves like idiots, so things were ridiculously bad in this part.

''Wow...I never thought people would be THIS stupid.'' Amy said, just being confused at why people would take self-portraits in what basically is a criminal's zone.

''Hey! Some people just really like to take pictures of the world.'' Cream told her, being completely serious about that arguement and they were both walking down a shady road with quite a few criminals that were about to swamp the two young adults taking pictures of this crazy area.

Amy and Cream immediately went into action, as they weren't about to basically be bystanders to some stupid crimes, as Cream was just leading the couple away from the criminals and Amy was beating up the camera thieves to stop them from stealing their camera.

''Your days of stealing random gadgets are over!'' Amy declared, as she opened a can of kicking butt with her hammer that was right for slamming on the ground and the thieves were immediately shook by the mini-earthquake that was just happening on this street corner and then she delievered the kicks. ''Reflect on your lives and remind yourselves...of something!''

Amy left the thieves run away to wherever the police station was and she went back to Cream and the couple, as they were happy to be safe from those people.

''Don't worry about them anymore...I think they're going to realize that they did something bad!'' Cream told the photographing couple in a calming voice and Amy was back in time for the congrats.

''Hey, uh, thanks.'' the actual photographer, who was a blonde chick and she was just checking the very precise graffiti on the top of the building that she really noticed. ''I was just wondering...what the heck are Eggman symbols doing here?''

''Being suspicious.'' Amy suggested, as they were looking ''litterally made yesterday'' and both her and the photograpger were completely sure that there was something here.

''I don't remeber this weird symbol being there yesterday...'' The photographer told the two girls and they were just trying to connect the pieces together, as the couple were just kinda leaving the place, but she looked like she forgot something. ''Also, I think I saw a flying robot on that same day...''

Amy and Cream just almost ran off at the speed of sound, but they were about to say something to the photographer lady that is really important to being nice.

''Thanks for the help!''

These two were sure that they found where Creams' mother was kinda kidnapped at, as they were just running as fast as they could to reach their potential destination.

* * *

 **To be continued with more of the two-man, two-woman Team Sonic, where Sonic and Tails do some more city shenanigans**


	108. Ep 6-B4: Sonic & Tails' Suburban Travels

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero**  
 **Act B: Sonic's Rose**  
 **Part 4: Sonic & Tails' Suburban Travels!**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were both dealing with some of the harder robots like they were a tag-team wrestling team that was meant to do some crazy battles to get the audience interested.

These two were completely into the robot fighting mood, as they were using all of their limbs to smash up the robots that were just causing them some idiotic situations to arise out of this weird battle.

Tails was just firing his new arm cannon onto a robot that also had a laser cannon, as he was just charging it up for an attack that would go in a line and the giant robot was just hiding a straight up line of robots that risked their lives for poor planning.

Sonic was just spindashing and combo-ing the bigger robots to do some sort of ricochet attack that would turn the smaller robots into something that could be used for actual good.

Soon, they were almost done with the no-car street battle, as their moves were competent enough to do some ridiculous moves, such as a laser that wrecked a whole line of robots or a homing kick that was able to stun some robots and turn them into some sort of balls.

Then it was pretty much over and they were kinda aching for some rest, especially with Cream's mother still being missing and the robots still roaming the place like they owned it.

''Huh, looks like these robots practically made their territory theirs!'' Tails shouted, worried that things would get a little too antsy and either he or Sonic would get sent to the hospital.

* * *

These guys were really willing to be some awesome heroes, as they were just trying to find people that were just straight up by one of Eggman's many incidents, as there was posters everywhere that showed the scitentist in a bad light.

''Man, when did all these get put up? It looks like someone did in about a minute.'' Sonic said, as some of the posters were actually starting to peel off the red brick wall and Tails was sure that there was a lot of things that were afoot.

''That's because they had to escape..or at least, that's what I'm thinking.'' Tails suggested, as there was footprints on the pavement that suddenly stopped at where the poster was put up.

''Egghead WOULD probably do something like that.'' Sonic said, as he was just reading the posters and thinking about his own experiences.

These two were soon meeting up with some uninvited guests, as they were both looking confindent and hiding behind a wall to basically avoid these guests with saws.

Tails was just keeping his mouth shut to basically stop the guests with saws from attacking them, as Sonic was just more willing to basically defeat them, but these saws were sharp, circular and tough.

These two were going to have to do some swift manouvres to avoid those guys, as the two of them were just flying up to a broken window to avoid the robots and this building looked like it had been through some stuff.

''Phew, at least we've got all our limbs.'' Tails said, as he was just moving weirdly slowly and Sonic kinda just tapped him on the head, as the next and most dangerous part was ahead of them...flying across window to window.

* * *

These two were actually led to a place by pure accident, as they were completely sure that this building was no ordinary abandoned shop, as there was actually a lot of robots that were guarding it...but they were still relatively far away.

''Okay, Sonic, we've got to time it right or risk losing our tails.'' Tails told him, as they were actually going up the robots with saws and the weird thing about these robots...was that they couldn't really look up without getting damaged and these robots were trying up, but they kinda fell over and cut some tarmac.

By the time they both got the other side, the road was a little bit more messed up than before and Sonic was actually starting to sweat, while Tails was really sweating it.

''Glad that's over.'' Tails said, as he was wiping his sweat off and these guys were going to have to navigate a bad neighbourhood to find an entrance and they were just flying from building to building, going towards the top of their target.

Sonic and Tails finally managed to get spotted by an flying enemy, but Sonic just dealt with it, before it could tell anyone else and they were soon on top of the shop, ready to celebrate their first step towards saving Cream's mom.

''So, Tails? Are we ready to kick some robots to save Cream's mom?'' Sonic asked, readying his feet for some beating down of technology.

''Ready as we can be.'' Tails answered, finally getting into the stairs vestibule to go down to the battle floors and where the base probably was at.

* * *

 **To be continued with more of the two-man, two-woman Team Sonic, as they both meet up in the base!**


	109. Ep 6-B5: From One Hedgehog To Another

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero**  
 **Act B: Sonic's Rose**  
 **Part 5: From One Hedgehog To Another...**

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream were just in the same base, but they didn't really know it yet, as they were all just trying to discover what was going on down here and there was robots that were ready to meet them.

Sonic and Tails were on the western side of the underground shelter, as they were just walking in awe of what was happening.

''Geez, it's like a technology graveyard.'' Tails said, as the dark and badly lit shelter was good enough for machines that don't get scared, as this young fox was just shaking in fear of getting ambushed.

''Wow, it actually gives me the creeps.'' Sonic said, actually slightly scared of the dark corridor that was dripping.

These two were actually just walking down what looked like an corridor that was pretty empty for the most part, as they were both just working to find out what was happening.

What was happening, was that they had to battle two giant robots that were hidden in the dark, but the saw sounds gave them away to the two sneaking heroes.

''Alright, robots!'' Sonic shouted, as this guy was just ready to smash hard in a small corridor and the battles were starting up once again, as Sonic and Tails were dealing with their robots their own.

''Come on and do it!'' Tails shouted, as he was just using a wrench to do some minor damage.

* * *

Amy and Cream were actually both people that were just trying their hardest to make sure that someone that was very close to them were about to be mauled or something similar, but they were standing brave.

''Wow, this place is really dark, Miss Rose.'' Cream noticed, as there was ceiling lights every five or so meters.

''Yeah...a good place to hide a robot.'' Amy told her, as these two were actually walking slowly and catiously to wherever they were really going.

These two were sure that there was something ahead, as luckily, there was a flashlight on the floor that was availible for them to basically know what's actually ahead and they were ready for something to pop out.

Cream was actually looking at robot that was basically off comission, as parts of it were actually missing and things were starting to become a little bit crazy for the duo, as the panic was starting to settle in.

''Amy, are you going to do this?'' Cream asked, as she was litterally shaking from seeing a really big robot that was just coming their way.

''Ready to do what?'' Amy asked, just being calmer than before turning around to use her own hammer to basically turn this robot into something small.

This robot was basically something that was pretty much made to work against hedgehog, rabbits and other animals that could basically spin to win against these guys and their battle was just getting started in this place.

''Amy, you can do this!'' Cream told the pink hedgehog, who was shedding a tear of love.

And the battle got started really soon, as Amy was just really jumping into the battle.

* * *

These two teams were soon about to meet back together for something that was important and things were actually owning really well, as the continuation was starting to get a little...slow.

Also, Sonic, Tails, Cream and Amy were definitely confronting this huge underground crowd of robots and they weren't relieved to be meeting this huge crowd, but they were backing off initially.

''Amy, what did you guys see?'' Tails asked, just wanting to know what these girls were hitting and what was happening.

''I saw a robot with a ton of saws!'' Amy shouted, ridiculously excited to tell Sonic what she was going through and Tails was just a little irked. ''And we met two photographers that were being invaded by robots!''

''Wow...that must be amazing.'' Tails said, really surprised to see Amy so happy about robots and Sonic was just a little bit further back for some stupid reason.

''Er...yeah, interesting.'' Sonic told her, as he was just bit a little bit further back behind his own buddy.

''Seriously, Sonic?'' Amy asked, getting tired of her apparent boyfriend's antics and Cream's mother was just there tied up hard.

The all noticed that she was actually there and she was tied to a piece, as a huge battle was being delayed for Cream's renunion.

''Oh, mom, you're actually alive!'' Cream exclaimed, ridiculously happy to have her mother back, as these two were sharing an important moment.

''Cream...you're also okay.'' Vanilla told her, as these two were just sure that those robots could hurt a lot. ''You should...probably go back.''

''...But I can't.'' Cream said, as she was just trying to untie her mother, with Vanilla crying a little bit over her reunion and these two were ready to head home. ''There's like a ton of robots here.''

They were actually advancing on the mother and daughter combo that was just scared for their lives, as Cream was just trying her hardest to fly up with her mother intact.

''Cream, Vanilla, you guys go home! We'll take care of these robots and terrorists.'' Amy told the both of them, as they were in a small room that was mostly filled with the robots.

Tails basically helped Cream and Vanilla to reach the other side of the room, as these three were just being protected by Sonic and Amy, who were attacking hard.

Sonic and Amy were ready to do this battle, while Cream and Vanilla were finally leaving the place.

* * *

 **To be continued with Part 6, where Cream and her mother escape and Sonic and Amy...fight some major robots!**


	110. Ep 6-B6: Clearing Out and Battling Out!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero**  
 **Act B: Sonic's Rose**  
 **Part 6: Clearing Out and Battling Out!**

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Amy were just ready to make sure that Cream and her mom didn't get hounded by these robots, as they were preparing themselves for one big battle that was basically going to hurt them, whatever that would matter in a small way or a big way.

''Alright, guys, we're definitely going to get injured.'' Amy told the two of them about something important.

''Then it means these guys are going to get a taste of a great team!'' Tails proclaimed, ready to rumble hard.

''Let's make this battle count!'' Sonic shouted, finally ready to get the first hit on this robot.

The three of them were actually really willing to make a good start on it, as Amy was just hammering down on the ground to basically make a mini-earthquake on the ground and things were made a little bit easier.

Sonic was just doing his best slide kick to basically trip up some robots that were weak and he was just basically getting himself into a bad situation, as the saw robots were there and the Pawns were being slide kicked upwards into the ceiling.

Tails was just basically chipping up some of the robots' armour and metal with his two tails and his mini-tornado that was basically actually kinda lifting robots up and this young two-tailed hero was just trying to attack his robot through.

Amy was just basically trying to combo up with her Piko Piko Hammer with a lot of anger, as the robots were just struggling to keep themselves together with one strong hit.

''Sweet-'' Sonic said, before being pushed back to the wall by a robot jellyfish. ''Dang...''

''Be careful or you're gonna get yourself hurt!'' Amy told him, ridiculously worried about her friend's own well being, as the two of them were actually guarding each other at this point.

''No problem...Amy.'' Sonic said, just trying to get away and get healed about the same time.

* * *

Cream and her mother were actually out of the base at the time, as these two were just trying as hard as they could to support the three main heroes without getting into any altercations themselves, since they were just looking back on the robots that were following them, but it wasn't going to work, as there was a load of robots that were surrounding them.

''Cream, you're going to have to...'' Vanilla said, as she was just struggling to get through this.

''...Mother, do I have to?'' Cream asked, as the robots were suspiciously circling around the both of them and things were going to have been done.

''What else are you going do..daughter?'' Vanilla asked, as she was about to watch her daughter prove herself to her mother.

Cream was basically going to have to jump her way through this huge crowd of robots that were in it to do some hurting, as she was just spindashing through a bunch of robots and the weird thing was that Vanilla knew that Amy made Cream's fighting skills.

Cream was basically jumping on these robots, as she was just really willing to make sure that these robots weren't harming any Chao, who were just calling out to this young rabbit to stop these robots from doing whatever they were going to do.

The battle was soon over, as Cream was actually looking at the scrap like she had done something wrong, but she had to do what she needed to do, as she was carrying those two Chao in her hands with a solemn look.

''Cream...thanks.'' Vanilla said, as she saw that Cream was just saving the chao and making sure that they didn't get hurt at all.

''You're very welcome, mother.'' Cream told her, as these two were going to have to speed off to basically avoid the danger that was there.

These two were just running out of danger with Cream piggybacking off her own mother, as they were trying to make the best of these hard times.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sonic, Tails and Amy, they were working their hardest to smash as hard as they could, as they were all sure that there was robots that were coming from somewhere and Tails was sure that the battle was starting to be a little bit over-the-top.

''Where the heck are all of these robots coming from? Probably from some base that's connected to this one!'' Tails shouted, as he was just taking a break in his shield to attempt to basically stop these robots to battle as hard as they could and he was back to smashing hard with his friends.

''Well done, Tails...it's still not gonna be good.'' Amy said, as she was just bascially attempting to do some hammer slammin' to basically shake the ground to freeze the robot and Tails was just shooting the robots that were in the air and Amy was just doing some combos with the hammer.

''Geez, it feels like it's been forever.'' Sonic noticed, struggling to homing kick through what was actually an whole army of robots.

These three were really trying their hardest to avoid a situation that was basically a stalemate in many ways and Tails knew that things were starting to become a little less of a struggle.

Sonic actually noticed back, as he was starting to get his confindence back from struggling to defeat these guys and the battle was really starting to get the building rocking, as there was a couple of stones that were falling down on the whole team.

These three were trying their hardest to basically stop these robots from hurting the other people, as they were just attacking their hardest robots to stop each other from being captured, as Sonic had a bit of an explosion on his face.

''Seriously, we should get moving.'' Tails said, as he had a GPS watch aka his own communicator on him and these guys were sure that things were starting to get a little bit maddening. ''By the way, our communicators are awesome.''

''I don't really need a reminder of that.'' Sonic told him, as the three of them were running towards whatever the robots were being generated at.

And soon, they reached the place that was pretty much SUPPOSED to be generating robots, but it wasn't really GENERATING robots and so, they were sure that things were a little easier.

Then a shadow came off the light switch and he was just looking at Sonic like he had a problem with him.

''Shadow, been a long time!'' Sonic said, in a bit of a hurry.

''Sonic, can't believe I haven't seen you since that time.'' Shadow told him, definitely not in an hurry.

''So...uh...how's the mission going?'' Sonic asked, ready to take five.

''...I can't really tell...all I know is that Eggman's big work is almost complete.'' Shadow said, as he was just showing leaked screenshots of the huge robot that the scitentist was going to use.

''Wow...gotta hand it to that egg. He knows how to work quick.'' Sonic said, surprised that the machine was able to worked on very quickly.

''Also, the city situations should be calming down by now...don't know why you left.'' Shadow explained, still willing to take a dig at Sonic's effort.

''Because I've got other places that I've saved.'' Sonic explained, just keeping it cool and simple.

These two were still rivals...even when they're on the same side, as they were just kinda glaring at each other and Tails and Amy were sure that this battle was gonna happen at some point.

* * *

 **To be continued in Act C, where Shadow has his own story outside of helping Sonic once.**


	111. Ep 6-C1: The Original Agents!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero**  
 **Act C: The Dark Heroes Of The City**  
 **Part 1: The Original Agents**

* * *

Shadow and Rouge were just hanging out in Central City, which was just a haven of problem people, as they were looking confused at what was happening above their feet, as they were hanging out at one of Eggman's bases with Sonic's team as well.

As they discovered, they were just hanging at a robot generator, which wasn't working thanks to Shadow's quick thinking and high amount of common sense and Rouge was just trying to find data.

''Come on, Shadow. You've gotta fight me!'' Sonic shouted, ready to bring the best kicks that he could really bring.

''Let's just wait until we save the world.'' Shadow said, just getting some sense into Sonic, who was starting to get a little bit too excited.

''No problem, Shadow!'' Sonic said, as this guy was finally ready to do some of his own moves on some more robots.

''Sonic, Tails, Amy, I REALLY hope that you win this one.'' Shadow told the three of them, as he wasn't about to clean their mess so willingly, as this country wasn't about to be taken over by Sonic's archnemsis.

''Will do, Shadow...something tells me that you wouldn't be happy to clean up our mess.'' Tails guessed, as he was sure that that would definitely a job that he didn't even want to do and Shadow just nodded angrily.

''Compared to your past adventures, his new robot's not even worth mentioning from the schematics AKA easy money!'' Rouge said, just checking the blueprints once again for signs of easiness.

''If you lose, calling it a dissapointment would be THE understatement!'' Shadow growled, as the rule would not be pretty for sure and the desperation would be off the charts.

''Shadow, we've been dealing with this guys for YEARS...cracking him wide open once more won't be a problem.'' Sonic said, just being a little bit of a joker and keeping it casual.

These two teams parted their ways to whatever they were going and they were ready to choose their own ways to prove that Eggman wasn't as a big of a deal as he should be.

* * *

After getting to Central Square, Shadow and Rouge were actually treating to a small dose of lies and dis-information, as they were just checking posters that were definitely Eggman approved...both overground and underground.

''God-damn it, this is getting a little bit too stupid!'' Shadow growled, as he was just kinda kicking a trash can in fustration for some odd reason, complete with some kind of sign that showed Eggman ''democratically'' taking over the world. ''I swear, I'm not convinced...''

''No question about it...Besides, there's gotta be something you CAN do.'' Rouge said, just trying to find some jewels in the midst all of the crazy chaos, as she was just down in the sewers.

''Yeah, I can see something going on in the distance.'' Shadow told her, as he was sure that up in the heights, there was some jewel sheningans going on with some random bandit. ''I can see a jewel-''

''Wait, jewels?'' Rouge asked, just kinda lighting up on the mention.

''Uh, yeah...what-'' Shadow answered, knowing what his partner was going to do at the first sign of some kind of jewel.

''I think we must chase after them!'' Rouge barked at Shadow, as these two were completely sure that the faraway situation was definitely something that was worth of investigation.

''...Why?'' Shadow asked privately, as these two were heading towards the mountains between a huge city that was pretty much in crisis and a huge suburban city that seemed peaceful and more hectic.

These two were just jumping into the sewers to make sure that they were undetected by the robots that were above them, even though they could detect no signs of the moving hunks of metal.

The pair were ready to do their mission in the best way that they could, as they were just running in the sewer with a weird bit of comfort to a sewer that was huge.

''At least things are WAY better up there!'' Rouge expressed, as she had some important reports from the city that was pretty much out of a wierd crisis.

* * *

 **To be continued with more of Shadow's teamwork, as they do some combination of a heist and a personal mission, as Rouge has another intention for her mission.**


	112. Ep 6-C2: Petty Plumbing Problems!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero**  
 **Act C: The Dark Heroes Of The City**  
 **Part 2: Petty Plumbing Problems**

* * *

Shadow and Rouge were just kinda hanging out in the sewers for a little bit, as they were sure that they found the bandits' hangout, as there was banners, a couple of tables and a LOT of dangerous weapons and they were just trying to hide above it...by looking through a grater in a dry sewer, as Rouge was just detecting an emerald.

''Wait, how are you able to track that jewel down-?'' Rouge asked, before being cut off by Shadow's more definitive statement.

''It's an Chaos Emerald.'' Shadow said, being a little bit quiet. ''I'm sure that they're closer than we think...''

These two were definitely just sure that the bandits were coming back for something, so they basically went into a small alcove that was close enough to the grate to hear what was happening.

''Well, time-'' Rouge said quietly to Shadow, who just immediately shut her up with his hand.

''Shhh...'' Shadow loudly whispered into Rouge's ear, as he was sure that he could see some ugly bandits walking in from a good mission.

* * *

This crew of five were definitely of the ugly type, as they were 100% sure that they were carrying a rare gem that was just glowing with light and power and these guys were just wearing a leather jacket...well, their jobs were ugly and some of them were kinda ugly, but they were definitely grabbing something that

The agents were just taking a quick picture of the hideout and they were making sure that they were not discovered by the unlawful people.

''Heck yeah, buds!'' One of the bandits shouted, who would be a little familar, as they were coming in a bike and these were definitely people that were a little bit stupid. ''Jimmy's got that Chaos Emerald like it was nobody's business.''

''Man, did you see Clarie! Best hedgehog in the game so far!'' Jimmy shouted, just being a dude that was just taking one look at the Chaos Emerald and know what it was.

''Geez, calm yourselves...it wasn't that big.'' Claire said, just being an hedgehog that was wearing a sack around her head and a t-shirt. ''Ron, Jimmy, we could power our house!''

''Damn, this HAS gotta be worth money!'' Ron exclaimed, as he was sure that his pricing was correct, as the three of them were just taking one quick look at this gem of power. ''It's probably thousands of dollars!''

''No, it must BE hundred of thousands of dollars!'' Jimmy exclaimed, just wearing a leather jacket to basically show what gang he was from.

''It's simple...we're just going to sell this thing to whoever wants it and we're going to split it three ways!'' Claire explained, as Shadow and Rouge were actually just watching them to do some explaining about some slightly criminal stuff.

''A third is going to you biker guys back at Red Mountain, a third's going to my travelling duo and a third's going to the Speed Bandits, stationed back at Shrubby Woods. Is that simple?'' Craig asked, just jumping off the bike with a sleeping mask-esque mask.

''Wow...you're god-damn right it's simple!'' Ron suggested, ridiculously happy to be earning some money.

Ron and Jimmy were a little suspicious of the two motorbike thieves, as they were, you know, thieves that were known for lying their butts off...or at least Claire was.

''I guess we'll take it, dude.'' Ron said with a confused smile.

''Same thing here.'' Jimmy told the bike thieves, as the two of them were just about to get out of negoiating booth.

''Woo, who's up for some games?'' Ron asked, relieved that this awkward thing was over for real.

''I know I am!'' Jimmy exclaimed, just walking towards to the table where you can play games.

* * *

Now, it was for the deadly duo to drop in and be prepared for when they least expect and with the power of Chaos Control, Shadow kinda knocked Craig into one of the pillars with one swift kick.

''...Great.'' Clarie said, as she was ready to make her moves a little bit stronger.

''Your attempts are great, but my skills are greater.'' Shadow boasted, as the two were ready to do battle in some very stanky sewer.

These two were actually really willing to do some dirty moves in order to keep the Chaos Emerald to themselves, as they were really willing to do some special things.

Shadow as just doing some high-speed moves, as he was sure that he was able to make sure that Clarie was just going to get tired out from moving around quickly, but Clarie used the tables to get the high ground, as she had some kind of pressured wind cannon.

Shadow was just trying to get onto the tables, but Clarie was able to blow him away with some good pressuring wind, but the black hedgehog was able to jump off the wall to get a ridiculous amount of momentum.

Meanwhile, since Craig and Rouge were fighting in a cramped area, it meant that wallbounces would HIT like a truck made of titanium.

''You've got an emerald that I need.'' Rouge told Craig, as she was quite litterally about to bring a kick with a high amount of spin.

''It's probably gonna come back...eventually.'' Craig told her, as he was just bring the swift and speedy punches that was making Rouge slide back in a very cool way.

Since the walls were so close together, Craig definitely had the upper hand with high amount of agility, but Rouge wasn't really a slouch, as she had her wall-hugging remote bombs on her and her kicks were definitely strong.

Rouge was just bringing some of the faster kicks, as being mid-air meant that she could throw out a series of kicks all at once and Craig just jumped into it like it was no big deal.

 **'**

 **To be continued with more of Shadow's teamwork against the team work of Craig and Clarie, the thieves that were attempting to wreck the Chaotix's ride.**


	113. Ep 6-C3: Battling With Bandits!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero**  
 **Act C: The Dark Heroes Of The City**  
 **Part 3: Battling With Bandits!**

* * *

Shadow and Rouge were definitely both ready to do their thing, as they were already actually doing their thing, since the duo, along with Omega, were doing double time on these bandits.

Clarie and Craig were actually just trying to compete with the original agents, as these two were completely sure that they were able to do some tough moves, either way, someone was definitely going to enjoy the battle.

These guys were doing some hard battles in the sewers, as there was a Chaos Emerald involved, especially with Craig and Shadow attempting to out fight each other.

Craig was just trying to run up the walls of the sewer like he could really do a good battle against Rouge, who was just trying to knock him out with some bombs on the wall.

''You know, I have to rob or else egghead's gonna take some stuff from me again!'' Craig exclaimed, as this guy was just wall jump kicking.

''I'm not surprised. The doctor does stuff like that all of the time...''

''Yeah, but I'm keeping this Chaos Emerald!''

''That'll be a problem...'' Rouge said, as she was hitting the guy with a bomb.

Craig was just knocked back hard enough to basically knock him out and the bat was just looking a little bit worried about the guy.

Omega was just standing back in case things got a little bit more awkward, as he was completely sure that he didn't need to do anything.

These two were just plainly ready to basically help each other do some awesome stuff, as they were definitely standing back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was pretty much done with Clarie, despite the girl being ready to do some more battling, as he managed to do some nabbing of a Chaos Emerald pretty easily with the two guys noticing.

''You had one chance and you put a damn bet on it.'' Shadow told the two bandits, ready to kick some more ass.

''Okay...then we're serious right now!'' Ron said, just flipping the table and attempting to go ham.

Ron and Johnny were just ready to do their thing, as Shadow was just kicking their table away to the sides and it was just pretty much intact...sans the stuff that was on top.

The money was just definitely there, as the battle was definitely looking a little bit more offensive, as Shadow was just ready to deal with it with some high speed kicks.

''Bringin' it for real!'' Johnny exclaimed in a unsually strong accent.

''I'm ready to kick some hard ass!'' Ron shouted, carrying a new kind of weapon.

''Shadow, just deal with us three and you can run back to your house.'' Craig said, just preparing his own fists with his gloves.

The two bandit guys were just teaming up with another bandit to basically do a three way tag team on the ultimate life form, so basically things were definitely going to be something pretty cool.

Either way, Shadow was just ready to deal with it in some awesome ways that involved some Chaos Control and a few Chaos Spears.

''Don't worry, my Chaos Spears aren't lethal...they just hurt quite a bit.'' Shadow told them, actually having some mercy.

Either way, these guys were fighting and no-one told them to not do it, as they were just having a great time doing it anyways, as the wispons were just doing their thing...badly, but they were doing it.

The Wispon was basically the Burst Wispon, where the flames were pretty much infinite and crazy things could be used at random, as they had some special powers.

Yes, someone was smart enough to bomb the sewers...somehow.

* * *

Finally, someone actually got the Chaos Emerald, as the battle was just happening for an obvious reason...to fight for it, as Ron grabbed it for real.

That didn't really matter that much, as there was more guys coming and they were all some version of mediocre and he was up against six guys that didn't need to be there.

''I may have to assist in this operation.'' Omega stated, as he was just walking to Shadow's own side with his new update installed. ''Wispon update installed...now we can fight.''

''Looks like it's at least not non-lethal.'' Shadow said, a little relieved, as more guys were also coming into battle.

Shadow and Omega were both just sure that they were ready to deal with it, as they were just starting their own damn approaches with moves that were just a little bit dangerous.

''JESUS!'' Johnny shouted, as he was just getting shot to the wall with the Hover Wispon and he was stuck to it.

Ron was just providing the kicks to the robot, even if wasn't that strong or that effective...he was definitely providing some good moves for people to copy.

''Goddamn it, Ron...you don't kick a strong robot like that!''

These two were definitely now on the wall, as they were both stuck somehow, since Ron just straight got shot in the chest by some wind energy ball thing. Either way they were just stuck on the wall and was getting combo'd.

''So who won that bet?'' Ron asked in dizziness.

The weapon ran out, but it wasn't really something weak, as those two were struggling to stand up and the additional guys were just taking five...because they couldn't really doing it.

* * *

Shadow, meanwhile, was just battling it out again with Clarie, who was just feeling a little bit more rough than before, as they weren't really able to basically able to do their stuff.

''Y'know I've got the emerald, right?'' Clarie asked, as she was suddenly about to speed up substanially.

''I still don't care that much.'' Shadow replied, giving a damn.

Shadow was just still able to use all of his physical moves to basically make the brown hedgehog thief feel the hurt, as he was just able to bring some of the best kicks.

She was still definitely able to still bring some battle in her and it was obvious what was going to happen next.

Shadow somehow managed to teleport a short distance behind the girly hedgehog and then he did his most iconic move that needed no Chaos Energy...

...a roundhouse kick.

Clarie was definitely not about to do some major moves, as she was just chilling on the floor.

''Don't try to steal from this awesome team...ever...again.'' Shadow said, complimenting his friends and he dealt with these villains.

''If you've got a problem with that...I'm sure that jail's a good place to start.'' Rouge explained to all of the bandits that were just chilling on the ground.

Omega just nabbed the Chaos Emerald like he was taking back what was rightfully his and then he just threw it to Shadow.

''Shut your mouths, okay...sometimes, you gotta lose.'' Craig said, finally waking back, as the group were definitely in a bad mood. ''You know, let's never speak of this again.''

''Agreed...Our butts are going to be kicked otherwise.'' Clarie said, just calling it a day.

The High-Stakes Bandits were pretty much gonna get and get some rest, where there wasn't water that was about to flood the place, as they were just getting their stuff very quickly.

Team Dark...was still going to go to their destination.

* * *

 **To be continued with more of whatever this team is doing, as there's something else up at the jewel place!**


	114. Ep 6-C4: The Rematch Round's Over!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 6: Add One More Hero**  
 **Act C: The Dark Heroes Of The City**  
 **Part 4: The First Emerald!**

 **'**

Shadow, Rouge and Omega were moving on with the first Chaos Emerald, as they were just trying to find a way out.

But, somehow, these sewers under Station Square were actually some kind of maze that was just pretty much made, by accident, to confuse.

These three were going to have to split up to cut down the time.

''I swear these sewers were more straightfoward.'' Rouge said, just ready to do some navigating.

Shadow and Rouge were definitely just looking around places for a manhole, trying to get to the top pretty easily.

Omega just looked up at the sky and he saw the obvious solution to their problems and it was kinda grimy.

''There is a exit to the normal world...but it has to be climbed on.'' Omega stated, while using lights to light up the exit. ''It seems that I will be needed.''

''No, you don't-'' Shadow said, before robots seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

''Damn, this is just getting stupid.''

Shadow was just ready to go overtime on these robots, just to let his job be finished.

Rouge was just stocked to the brim with bombs, throwing them out like they were a great candy.

Omega kept doing his one thing, which was using his arm to destroy robots in somewhat unusual ways.

 **'**

These three were definitely going to go their seperate ways, as there was three switches that needed to be turned on...all at the same time and the robots that were just blocking their ways had a reason to be there.

Shadow was just going through them slowly, as these bots were just the biggest and the toughest and not ones that only took one swift kick to destroy.

He was just using his Chaos Emerald powers to basically elbow these robots right where it mattered the most.

He kicked them in the CPU, just letting them go down with a single hint of mercy...before he just used them to basically do some hard jumps.

Those jumps were enough to cause some kind of domino effect to the line of robots that were just trying to do their job.

Either way, Shadow did his part of the three-man job and he was just pressing the button, opening the first gate to the surface.

Meanwhile, Omega had the Hover Wispon handy, as he managed to strengthen it up...somehow and he was just making the robots pay.

''Annihilation is the only thing that these robots are worth.''

The assaulting bulky robot that was also built by Eggman was definitely blowing away the 'bots to essentially turn them into something useful...like metal to be used on other machines.

Omega was also attempting to blow away the bigger robots, who were the purple robots that were designed like a dungeon master and wielded a hammer really well.

Either way, it wasn't really the hardest thing ever and soon, he was just pulling the second switch to open the second gate.

Rouge was having a little bit of an easier time, as she was just blowing up robots by the daily and this time, it wasn't really that different, as she was just bring a load of bombs.

Once again, it meant that the bombs caused a domino effect of some kind, as due to some buggy programming inside of the robots that caused them to abort their programming.

Rouge finally switched the switch to make the gate open and then they could escape this sewery place...it also meant that this area specifically was also going to get filled up with water.

Of course, they were outta here ASAP with a little bit of Chaos Control and these three were back on the surface very quickly.

 **'**

 **To be continued with Episode 7, because this thing is starting to get a little bit too long!**


	115. Ep 7-A1: The Bs and The F

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again!**  
 **Act A: The Hooligans Help Out!**  
 **Part 1: The Bs and The F!**

 **Note: Every character, location and Emerald, sans the original characters, are owned by SEGA, Sonic Team and the respective companies that made these characters! I'm not here to profit off of a story involving these characters, locations and Emeralds...**

 **...also, this story is going to be updated more often mostly because it's ACTUALLY going to come to an end soon and please, send your reviews for this story!**

* * *

These guys were back to deal with it...even after Eggman talking them up to get some deal that obviously was going to suck the life out of them and they were in some kind of icy location.

''Glad I talked you outta that deal.'' Bean exclaimed, just chilling in a chilly place.

''Yeah and we're just stuck out here in the cold.'' Fang said, snarling.

''You know Eggman would've just stolen it anyways.''

''You just gotta shut up, sometimes.''

''Hey, same thing goes to you.''

Bark was just looking at the place like he knew what was up, as there was definitely clear skies and he was just pointing at the mine.

''What the heck are you looking at?'' the weasel barked at the bear.

''Where we lost the Chaos Emerald...remember?'' Bean suggested, just trying to jog the weasel's memory.

''Nah...it's definitely moved somewhere.''

The trio was just definitely trying to keep their footing in a very alpine-like version of Green Hill...as it seemed more like the location that everyone was talking about.

''I swear I remember this place not being covered in ice.'' Bean said, talking about the good old times of summer.

''I also remember Eggman being a little bit of a dick.''

* * *

About a week ago...these guys were just doing their usual stuff near this mine, where there was a huge circle of Eggman's robot and the big doctor was there himself.

...they were just trying to fight some wild robots for an Chaos Emerald and they were just doing their usual techniques.

Bark was basically mid-jump slam at this time, as the hammer robot was just standing in his way.

The robot ended up getting the bulk of the slam, crushing its head complete and the hammer amplified Bark's slam power.

This also meant that they were just making the Chaos Emerald go very high up in the air, making this one a race to catch it and Bean's bombs were also thrown up, making this situation messed up.

''I swear some days you guys should stop sabotaging yourselves.'' Eggman smugly stated. ''Also, what's with the bombs?''

''Thanks, Bark!'' Bean shouted sarcastically.

''What the heck did I just do?'' Bark asked seriously, as the bombs were actually wrecking the robots and the Egg Mobile. ''Accidents can be crazy!''

''HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT MOVE?!'' Eggman screamed at the tag-team accident.

''Uh...'' Bean tried to explain.

''You see...'' Bark joined in.

The duo were just struggling to come up with a reason why the attack actually happened the way it happened and Fang stepped in to provide the lies.

''So, we're now a mercenary team that works together a lot better...I assure that you're gonna go down-'' Then the evil genius just left. ''-oh, man, you're definitely a coward.''

''I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO ANYWAYS!'' Eggman yelled, just getting it across to Fang.

These three were just a little bit dissapointed that the Chaos Emerald could be anyways

It wasn't very summery, as Bean just fell down and the purple Chaos Emerald was just nowhere to be found.

''Once again, thanks Bark-''

''It was definitely both of our fault...sorry, Fang.'' Bark explained, just trying to be serious about it.

''No worries...I'm sure we'll get it back in a week.'' Fang told the two of them. ''That way, no one will suspect where the Chaos Emerald really is.''

Bean and Bark looked at the weasel like he was proposing some big heist, as there was inevitably someone that was going to get it.

* * *

It still wasn't summer.

''Ah, it feels like the good old days when we were constantly doing stupid stuff to just nab some treasures and deal with robots that were pretty much ALWAYS twice our size...goddamn, does it feel good to go back to that kind of hunting.''

''Bean, it wasn't that long ago, so shut your mouth.'' Fang snapped at him. ''Anyways, we've gotta mine to jump in.''

They were of couse just jumping into the mine for warmth and for the third Chaos Emerald, as these mines were a little bit complicated.

Either way, these guys had the skills to make hunting for Chaos Emeralds pretty easy and they were sure doing some good banter so far.

''Can we make it?'' Bean asked.

''I'll ask the big questions around here.'' Fang said.

''Shut up, because we could be detected!''

''Please, the only thing you could get us detected is-''

''I thought we agreed to not talk about that.''

''Hey, I'll never forget that time!''

''Come on-''

''Shhh.'' Bark said loudly, just trying to get to see the giant enemy crab. ''There's a-''

It was actually the crab from the first time that the heroes banded together to turn into scrap metal and somehow, the good old egghead repaired AND upgraded it quickly.

It had turrets...which was more than enough.

''Please, we'll just smash it, nab that emerald and make Eggman look gay.'' Bean exclaimed.

''You know, even if this crab had turrets, there's no way it's got some kind of backup strategy.'' Fang said, tempting fate. ''Something tells me it does, but we're going to pull through anyways.

Five minutes in, they already reached a giant machine that was just in the middle of the mine and it not only was ready to go, BUT it also just had a purple glow that came from its eyes.

''Well, we found the Chaos Emerald...kinda.'' Bean said, before jumping in to battle.

* * *

 **To be continued in future parts, where the crab comes back with a better bite and a stronger...something that I'm not going to reveal yet.**


	116. Ep 7-A2: The Icy Crab!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again**  
 **Act A: The Hooligans Help Out**  
 **Part 2: The Icy Crab**

 **Disclaimer: Besides the original characters, the characters, the major objects and the locations that are used are owned by Sega, Sonic Team and their respective companies!**

* * *

Bean, Bark and Fang found the same giant enemy crab that was the one from the battle in Station Square and it was not looking like the walk in the park that it was once was.

Bean was just ready to jump right into the battle with his own bombs ready and prepared for the battle that was ahead.

Bark was just ready to support his duck friend in any ways, as he was just keeping his fists ready for crabs that were about to be broken.

Fang was just baffled that his duck friend was just jumping into a battle that he didn't even know was up.

Either way, guess who was also there...sorta.

''Hey, is this intercom working?'' Eggman asked.

''Yeah!'' Bark shouted, speaking quite a bit.

''Good...so I can see that you've met my new and improved robot...''

It was just resting to recharge its energy.

''...and you said that I'm a coward! I just like to make my robots that the best that they can be, wherever they are smart or...they're Cubot...''

''Yay, I finally get mentioned!'' the yellow robot explained.

''...either way, let me know what you think about this beatitful robot-''

''It's not worthy of the metal that it's made out of. I've seen gold detectors with more use than this thing and we'll just trash it like the rest of them did last time!'' Fang stated, making a pretty critical review of the robot.

This was an ice cave and only Bark was equipped for this thing, as Bean was just sitting down on the ground and the crab was 300% made for this battle.

Either way, they were all in an open area ready to deal damage to each other.

* * *

The robot was just starting up like it heard the insult and as if there was a cue, Eggman's cockpit was now visible and the egg himself now could be seen from wherever the heroes were looking at it.

''I can't believe you'd criticise my epic feat of engineering!'' Eggman yelled at the three treasure hunters. ''I worked on this machine for a week!''

''That's not that much compared to bridges, roads, the kind of stuff that people actually care about.'' Fang explained, just shutting Eggman. ''Besides, you've got that glowing gem-''

''That's a Chaos Emerald, you imbeciles!'' Eggman snapped.

''So, you're gonna be cracked, mate.''

''Then try and make an omelette of this robot!''

Fang and Eggman were finally prepared to do their battles, as they were just gearing their weapons, no matter how big the weapons actually are.

Fang had his gun to ready to deal some damage, when all of a sudden, the crab moved ridiculously fast like it was going to be something important.

''Well, let's do this...Bean-style!'' Bean exclaimed very loudly, as he just throwing a couple of grenades.

These three were just ready to hit that crab like it was nothing, as Bean was just throwing some bombs at the now slowed down crab and he was definitely just ruining the ground.

The ground wasn't really that icy, but whatever Bean was doing wasn't helping anybody, as it only made Eggman's crab slide slightly and Fang consistently missing his shots.

He did managed to break some icicles, making them rain down on the robot and causing some damage to the giant electric crab.

* * *

Fang, Bean and Bark were definitely causing some damage to the giant crab, even if some of it was indirect, as there was now holes in the crab's upper shell and Bark was just punching its legs down.

Bean was just unloading some sticky bombs on the robot, despite them being very small, as they could take down the legs completely.

''This is easier than I thought!'' Bean exclaimed, as he was just throwing a few more bombs. ''When those babies explodes, Egghead's going to be done for!''

''You sure that's gonna knock him out?'' Fang asked, pretty sure that Eggman had backup.

''Yep...he's got that Chaos Emerald and he's kinda dumb, so...''

''...he must have some kind of backup! Either way, that Emerald is mine!''

''You mean ours, right?'' Bark asked, just punching the front left leg off.

''Shut up, it's definitely Fang's!'' Bean shouted.

But the weasel was right, as it didn't smash down on the ground like Bean expected it to, as the front right leg was also bombed off thanks to his sticky bombs.

It actually flew, thanks to some small thrusters and Eggman was just laughing at his butt at the other two.

''This isn't even the crab's final form and yet, I threw two of you off-guard...'' the evil genius explained.

Fang looked on smugly.

''...this crab was mostly made from scrap metal and old parts and I made this amazing crab that you wouldn't really appericiate! Either way, this thing flies, can crush my enemies and is eco-friendly too!''

The three guys were still ready for more battling with this now-flying giant robot crab.

* * *

 **To be continued in future parts, where the Hooligans to do some more exploring with each other's welcoming company...and they're still fighting with the crab!**


	117. Ep 7-A3: More Of The Icy Crab!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again**  
 **Act A: The Hooligans Help Out**  
 **Part 3: More Of The Icy Crab**

* * *

Bean, Bark and Fang were definitely dealing with a crab that isn't normal, even for a robot, as they were just following the flying crab that had an weak underside.

Bean was just trying to make some more sticky bombs from some strange combinations of honey and grenades and his gloves were definitely honey-proof.

Fang was just firing at it from behind a random rock, as he was just sniping to get it in the best spot, but the corks weren't really that effective compared to real bullets.

Bark couldn't even do a jumping uppercut high enough to even knock the robot slightly and slamming on the ground was totally useless, so he had to think of something fast.

Dr. Eggman was definitely doing some damage to the polar bear, though, as he managed to get a straight shot on the bear guy.

''Alright, let's get this really started!'' Eggman shouted to the three treasure hunters.

The crab was definitely just raining down some ammo on Bark, as he was the only one that could do a lot of damage to the floating robot.

The bear just reflected like it was no big deal, but it was soon going to be a big deal, as this was an icy cavern with a lot of stalactites that could fall down on anyone.

''Geez...it's like Eggman suddenly knows that I have to be careful around this place.'' Bark thought, as he was just trying to find a good location.

The bear wasn't really slipping, but Bean definitely was as he was just definitely making it explode and he managed to detach some of the ice stalactites from the ceiling, but also made small rocks fall down.

''Slow down, mate! You wanna knock down some part of the ceiling and get us killed?'' Fang asked with a load of snappiness.

''Shut up...things are gonna be alright!'' Bean shouted back with even more snappiness.

These two were definitely not helping matters, as they were more often than not making each other's job by basically having no co-operation.

* * *

The somewhat dirty trio were definitely causing some damage...even if they were sort of risking their lives to basically battle a giant crab that was strangely enough only fit in this icy cavern.

''I swear this looks really suspicious...what kinda crab would fit an in cave this big?''

''A crab that was built in this cave.'' Fang said, answering Bean's tough question. ''There's no way that it would be something else.''

''Then what's with the weird hole?'' Bean asked seriously, as there was a hole that could've been meant for something.

''Are you serious?'' Fang said, while shooting a straight shot to the crab's tough underbelly.

''Yeah...I don't remember that being there a month ago.'' Bean suggested, while he was also just throwing some bombs that were close to the robot.

Bark finally managed to find out a really good, but really risky way of making the most direct hit that anyone could.

Even if Fang and Bean made their best shots, this crab had more than enough, as Bean was just getting a taste of his own medicine, complete with some burn moves.

Bean was sure that the hole meant something, but he didn't want to be fried duck in the midst of a robot that held a ton of weapons.

Either way, when Bark ran towards him with his fist out, he knew what was up...sort of, as he managed to throw out a remote bomb that blows up at the user's will and the polar bear wasn't really stopping.

''Bean, do it now!'' Bark shouted at the duck.

''Got it!'' Bean shouted back.

Fang was just looking a little confused, as he was sure that they were both up to dumb shenanigans.

But what happened, was that Bark basically managed to snatch another bomb that Bean had, made his jump higher with the courtesy of the duck's remote bomb, but the other bomb was basically the key to this special technique...by accident, as the bear snatched a sticky bomb.

* * *

Dr. Eggman smugly smiled, as he knew that he had a secret that when activated would be able to knock out Bark and send the bear to a hospital with one push of a single button.

The beart was definitely quite a bit smarter, as he just attempted to punch a hole in with his fist and the bomb combined, but the underside cannon was definitely somewhere to put it.

Bark just threw the sticky bomb onto said secret weapon, punching some of the underbelly off of the robot for good measure and then he just landed with a bit too much momentum, making his leg move badly.

Fang knew what to do next, as breaking the cannon would leave room for him to make it rain on the poor scitentist, as the boosters were definitely guarded.

Even if it caused a lot of ice stalactites to fall down, the move would've been worth it in the team's eye, as they knew how to get out of there pretty easily.

Bean made the bomb explode with a push of a button and for what it was worth, the duck knew that he did a good job, judging by the fact that there was chunks of metal just falling down.

Fang finally jumped high and shot amazingly, as all of the boosters were out and he managed to make the robot into scrap metal.

Right now, Eggman was definitely looking to make an quick escape, the force of the crab's sudden drop was enough to drop all of the ice stalactites on his own crab that he spent weeks on.

''Come on, I've finished this robot just yesterday!'' Eggman shouted, as his classic Eggmobile along with Cubot and Orbot were definitely out of this place. ''Grr, I'll get you guys tomorrow! I'll get ALL of you tomorrow!''

''Is this cause for a party?'' Cubot asked.

''No, you dolt! The cave's collapsing!'' Eggman shouted at this servant.

Rocks were dumped onto Orbot's head, as they were escaping outta there.

The evil trio just left that collapsing cave so fast that it seemed like he wasn't there at all and The Hooligans went out of the opposite entrance just as fast.

Rocks dropped like there was no tomorrow and the entrances to the arena-esque open space were definitely closing, as there was a ton of rumbling in this one specific area.

Then it suddenly stopped, leaving the three to find the Chaos Emerald all over again.

* * *

 **To be continued with Team Hooligan hanging out and running around an icy mine!**


	118. Ep 7-A4: The Mine Continues!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again!**  
 **Act A: The Hooligans Help Out!**  
 **Part 4: The Mine Continues!**

 **Disclaimer: Besides the original characters, the characters, the major objects and the locations that are used are owned by Sega, Sonic Team and their respective companies!**

* * *

Team Hooligan managed to escape, but the Chaos Emerald could be anywhere thanks to it being to lost among all of the rubble that was just in the dust, especially since the trio was just now walking aimlessly.

''Wow, nice company here, huh? I can't wait to give this to Sonic, because he know's what is what!'' Bean stated happily.

''I don't know...selling that would bring us the big money.'' Fang said, matter-of-factly.

''But what if just sends someone into insanity? I'd like a guy to talk to!''

''...Of course you would. Just focus on not blowing up things!''

Fang and Bean was just not impressed with each other's talk, as they were just running into a pretty good situation, while Bark was just feeling uncomfortable with his teammate's lack of synergy.

They were all still sticking together...temporarily.

The trio were actually walking through one of the more stable corridors, since the wood hasn't been rotted through yet and the rocks were actually behind held back with something pretty special material.

The three of them were actually ready to split up, as they were just in a surprisingly open section of the cave, as it actually had a lift to get out of here and some lighting.

''So, are we going to split up? Seriously, it's going to be something bad if we all die.'' Bean told the trio. ''Wow, I wonder where that Chaos Emerald is fricking is!''

''Can you stop for a second?'' Bark asked, just trying to calm down Bean.

* * *

Bark actually went up to the path that had the most rocks that were actually stuck in his own way, as he was just looking pretty confindent that there was a gem that could be stuck in there and his breath could be seen.

He knew that this cold was actually going to make his muscles work worse, as he was just feeling it mess with his own biceps and triceps, as he was just moving as fast down the rock-filled barrier.

Bark just managed to hit his first rock barrier, as he just bounced back awkwardly, before using his two fists to ensure that the rocks don't actually fall on him or fall on his teammates.

the polar bear was really feeling his punch, as he just straightened up his own arms to make sure that it was strong as it should actually be...and the rock barrier just got blown straight foward, as even the small rocks went the furthest, as it just hit a miniature robots.

These robots were obviously made to explode, as there's definitely risky moves that he could only use in a place that isn't rotting apart and Bark just punched the robots strongly.

Sooner rather than later, the polar bear was completely done with the bomb robot that actually started ticking down and he just continued on.

After four different barriers, he managed to find the end of the cave and it just split in several different paths.

''You see that emerald?'' Fang asked demeaningly.

''No...it's just more cave.'' Bark said, starting to get tired. ''Honestly-''

''Well, I can see a lot of rocks.'' Bean butted in.

Fang just sighed hard. ''At least, we're kind of closer to the Chaos Emerald.''

* * *

Fang was just straight up gunning, as he was just using his guns to the fullest advantage, especially since that there was the most robots on his route to the Chaos Emerald.

The weasel was just using some bullets to completely destroy the miniature bomb robot that was just made to kill some dudes and he was just straight up killing them pretty easily with his one gun.

The bomb robot was just straight up working extra hard to make sure that they weren't dead, as Fang was just using his shots wisely to go down this winding corridor, especially since he had a great sniper's eye.

With one look around the corner, Fang managed to use a special weapon to suck all of them up in one single go and his face was looking pretty damn smug about his own skills.

But, it was all for nothing, as just ahead of him was just a way to get down there, but there was actually no way up from there other than a lift that needed some juice.

''Yeah, I got bugger all.'' Fang told his teammates.

''Wow, great job.'' Bean said sarcastically.

''Shut up.''

Bean was actually making some progress, as he managed to get down to a lower level by basically blowing a rock.

* * *

 **To be continued with the Hooligans somehow getting another Chaos Emerald...but then it is a mine!**


	119. Ep 7-A5: Real Emerald Hunters!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again!**  
 **Act A: The Hooligans Help Out!**  
 **Part 5: Real Emerald Hunters!**

 **Disclaimer: Besides the original characters, the characters, the major objects and the locations that are used are owned by Sega, Sonic Team and their respective companies!**

* * *

Bean was just straight up making the most amount of progress, as he was just using his own bombs to basically knock down the walls pretty easily, but he wasn't sure what to do next, as he was just walking down the path that went down to a lower level.

''Hey, guys! Come here!'' Bean shouted, just alerting his friends to his location.

Fang was definitely coming in fast, as he managed to run into the corridor.

''Look, what I found! We're one step closer-''

''Shut up, mate! We've got an Emerald to find!'' Fang shouted, just making Bean jump down the stairs and Bark soon followed.

The trio was definitely just back together to see that there was a whole new level to this mine and this was where things got a little bit more interesting, as it was pretty obvious that there was safety upgrades here.

Meaning that Bark wasn't feeling so nervous anymore, but he knew he still had to be careful if he wasn't going to cave his friends in.

''Okay, so if I'm right, it should be in the centre.'' Fang guessed, having a sort of instinct.

''I should check there...you know, because of the rocks.'' Bark said, ready to smash some rocks.

''And I'm-'' Bean stated, also ready to smash hard.

''Nah, I know Bark's definitely all there mentally, but you're definitely someone that would blow things up, if you were mad. We'll just have to go together to find that Emerald.'' Fang explained. ''Bark, just check in the centre...the emerald might be there.''

Bean was just trying to grumble, but he really couldn't, as he was sure that he wasn't the most sane guy in the world.

* * *

Actually, Bark was just doing some punching of some kind, as he was definitely in the mood to break some major rocks and he was definitely making a little bit of progress.

''My fists can handle this...I think.'' Bark said, as he was just punching.

The polar bear was just trying his hardest to make sure that these rocks smashed into very small pieces, as he was sure that there was going to be something inside this.

Bark just breathing as deeply as he needed to be, as he was just wanting to be focused on breaking the rocks as hard as he could.

About 15 minutes later, Bean and Fang somehow managed to get to the centre on the long way around and Bark was definitely seeing something that looked pretty...purple.

''Argh, we found nothing much!'' Bean shouted, just startling Bark.

''Geez...wha?'' Bark shouted, before feeling the power of the emerald. ''Can you feel the power of a Chaos Emerald?''

''Like hell I do!'' Bean exclaimed, as he was just stopping from blowing it up by Fang.

Bark was just reaching through to get that Chaos Emerald, as he had the ability to just reach through and get it...thanks to his tough fists, as Fang was just jumping down and shooting the rock that the Emerald.

Bean was also really ready to use his smallest bomb to blow some small things, as it was no bigger than his awesome palm and he had no way to aim it.

Pretty much three things happened at once, Bark managed to snatch the Chaos Emerald, the bullet went through the rock and managed to split into pieces and the mini-bomb was just exploding nothing.

''Er, we've got the Chaos Emerald and we've got it together!'' Bark shouted, just wanting the team to say together.

''Woo, now we can get out!'' Bean yelled in happiness. ''Wait...''

''Thanks to you, genius, we're stuck here! But, I might know another way out.'' Fang said. ''Don't yell this one, you idiot.''

Bark, Bean and Fang were all on the same level, as the three of them were actually just sure that they were going to have to find a way out.

* * *

The three of them were actually just sorta stuck in a mine, as they were just ready to find out a way out somehow, as they were just running back to the second level and right now, they needed to find a new way out.

''If this is a mine...shouldn't there be an alternate way out of here? I mean it's been closed for only twenty years.'' Bark guessed, just sure that there was more than one exit.

''Wait a second...I've seen mines that were pretty much half underground and half over the ground! Isn't this one of them?'' Bean asked. ''I know this because this place looks a little familiar.''

Bark just stopped talking, as he was sure that this guess was right, as he was managing to see some light.

Fang was just running straight ahead for the second exit, as it was much wider than before and his subordinates soon followed and they were soon out of there.

Suddenly, there was a random earthquake, as this mine was along a fault line and there was definitely a lot of rocks that were starting to move.

The Chaos Emerald was in Fang's pocket bag and it just was fitting in there properly, as his crew started to speed up even further.

''Mates, you'd bet that we'd need to get outta this bunged up mess!'' Fang shouted, as he just clicked on his keys. ''Queen, get down here!''

''And I hope it's fast!'' Bean yelled, as he was just starting to feel the rocks that were raining down on him.

The three of them soon managed to get their ride here and they all just jumped it for obvious reasons, as this thing was just straight going full speed out of the mine.

Bark was just straight scared for his life, as he was just punching the rocks away from the motorcycle, while Bean was just holding on to his bombs, a sign that he was scared as hell, but Fang looked like he had seen this before, as the hover-bike just jumped in the air.

The three were finally done with their stuff, as they were all breathing heavily enough so that they'd get their bearings back.

''Well, boys, today's a g'day. We've got a Chaos Emerald, the coal mine was almost completely broken and probably got scared as hell and honestly, let's just hope that it's not as dangerous as this one.'' Fang told his crew, once they were on solid ground.

Bean and Bark were pretty much done for the day, as they just silently just gave a thumbs up to say that this mission was just done for the both of them.

''Anyways, let's just hope that the next one isn't in a mine like this. I heard it was closed due to a lack of safety or some crap like that.''

''Well, honestly, it was definitely closed because it was just a terrible mine.'' Bark said, as the team were pretty much over the mine.

The three of them were just happy to catch their find, as they were litterally walkin away from the danger that they were just happy to jump into.

* * *

 **To be continued with Team Chaotix doing some more stuff that just happened to involve another Chaos Emerald!**


	120. Ep 7-B1: Chaotix's Knuckles!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again!**  
 **Act B: Return Of The Chaotix!**  
 **Part 1: Chaotix's Knuckles!**

 **Disclaimer: Besides the original characters, the characters, the major objects and the locations that are used are owned by Sega, Sonic Team and their respective companies!**

 **... & Knuckles!**

 **Note: I haven't really been working on this a lot and that might not change...but this is definitely the 120th chapter!**

* * *

These four were back in Mystic Ruins and on another other day, there would be no reason for these four to just do some more hunting in places that didn't really matter...except if someone was just doing a ruining spree here.

It was really obvious that this wasn't your average morning at the ancient ruins, as there was a lot of people staring at the stone that was recently stolen by someone special.

Only Vector and Espio were doing something and they were just trying to find what was happening.

''Okay, who the heck stole this thing?'' A blonde woman wearing some safari-styled clothing.

''I'd really like to know right now.'' A lilac-coloured hedgehog with what looked like treasure hunting clothes.

Rouge was already being looked at by several bystanders, as she was just being harassed for somewhat good reasons, as the evidence wasn't clear for the policemen, who were mostly G.U.N volunteers.

''It's over, Rouge. You and your treasure stealing days are done!''

''Please...how are you able to prove that? I mean, am I the type to just scratch the statue.''

''You could have done that to cover your tracks...I've seen your trickery before.''

''But do you any evidence that it's me?''

''Not nesscessarily...you've been rumoured to be behind several heists with an accomplice.

''Those are rumours...something that could be made up in a second and spewed out to a million people.''

''Well-''

The GUN volunteer was stopped by Vector, who came with some much needed evidence to basically rule out someone from the investigation.

''Okay, it should have been really obvious that Rouge didn't steal this statue, as the footprints don't match any of her shoes at all.''

Rouge sighed a sigh of relief, as she wasn't really ready to be handed over to the police for crimes that she didn't really do...hilariously enough, she was definitely flying somewhere else in the ruins to do another steal.

Knuckles was sure that this bat was up to her old tricks, as he just wanted to tell Vector something important...and if his sweat is any indication, it was part of another case he had been working on for a while.

''Rouge's going to steal something else. I don't know what it would be...but it's going to be something important.''

''Look, buddy. I know she might be going to steal something, but she's not our main focus.''

''But that doesn't mean Rouge isn't guilty of obvious crimes.''

''And?''

''And she could have been behind stealing some rare jewels.''

The two of them were sure that things were a little awkward at the moment, as one of them was a lot less focused on the current investigation at hand, as they weren't in the best of spirits.

That this investigation was going to take a while, if everything was actually going right and who even knew what kind of delays would hold them up.

Vector had an announcement to make to the crowd of people that were a little indignant about this thief of a heritage statue and he was ready to keep it simple, as he wanted to keep them calm and cool.

''Listen, whoever this crazy creep was, they're not gonna get away with stealing something this big on our watch. We'll assure we will be as quick as we can be catching this guy.''

Espio also came in to reassure the public, as he wanted to say his own words to do something about all of the energy that was in the crowd.

''And you can be sure that nobody innocent is going to be arrested in the process.''

Espio and Vector was just ready to do some hard-core investigating, as Charmy was just barely out of the shot.

* * *

Only about an hour later, things were a lot more awkward, as they were just hitting up the beach of Mystic Ruins and it was going to be hard to dechiper what Knuckles had witnessed, as the echidna was sure that the thief went into the cave with that small statue.

It was definitely this specific beach, as that was how Knuckles remembered, but it was pretty hard to tell that the thieves were even here, as Charmy was just talking about something else entirely.

''There's gotta be something here! I swear Knuckles did you describe it wrong?'' Charmy was just ready to ask some dumb questions.

''No! I mean they were actually in the process of putting the statue on their hover truck.''

''There's no way that's real!''

''It was litterally in the news a week ago! How do you forget?''

''I don't read the news...I read the video game news.''

''Honestly, I don't remember what.''

While the emerald guardian and the hyperactive investigator were just sure about their stances on hover-trucks, the ninja and the crocodile was sure that they had to stumbled onto something major.

Espio and Vector were both looking at miniature sand hills and valleys, as this was definitely proof of something that would both hover and would be able to carry something that would be a small statue and Knuckles and Charmy arrived at the spot.

''Yeah, the tracks are exactly the same...which proves you wrong.'' Knuckles just told Charmy.

''Okay, then. Er, Vector?'' Charmy was just ready to move on from the awkward encounter.

''Guys, we may have our first clue to who could do this kinda heist. I mean it's not much, but these are some pretty unique tracks.'' Vector was just looking around the vehicle tracks.

They were pretty smooth...which would be ridiculous if not only for.

''These tracks could have only be made by a hover-truck. I mean, what else would it be?'' Vector asked. ''Either there's some crazy stuff...or this was one of the rare ones that would be.''

''Indeed...and those trucks go for a very high price, meaning that whoever stole this must have a lot of wealth or a lot of experience steal miniature statues or both.''

Espio was on track to find something out, as the purple chameleon was sure what to do next.

''We need to find all of the trucks that have been sold...or stolen.''

These four were ready to do their thing and find out what had happened to the statue and possibly something important.

 **'**

 **To be continued in future parts, where the beach becomes the focal point for some inter-team drama and the investigation and Knuckles starts to sense something!**


	121. Ep 7-B2: Questions On The Beach!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again!**  
 **Act B: Return Of The Chaotix!**  
 **Part 2: Questions On The Beach!**

 **Disclaimer: Besides the original characters, the characters, the major objects and the locations that are used are owned by Sega, Sonic Team and their respective companies!**

 **... & Knuckles!**

 **Well, this is actually long overdue and quite a lot changed about what this chapter was going to be in, as the old title would have implied that this would just take place on a beach!**

 **But, now it contains an character that's just doing some stuff and the five of them getting a hunch on what actually happened behind the robbery!**

 **So, this part is actually kinda big!**

* * *

Well, things are starting to go a little bit weird for most people, as the detective were closing off the place in a time where it was going to be the holidays for most people.

AKA it was just a not-so-normal Saturday and on this day, clues were found as to who the thieves are and these four were actually on the case and Charmy and Vector were going where the tracks might have previously been seen at.

''Wait, where the heck are you going?'' Charmy was just asking, trying to figure why Vector was just heading towards the tunnel. ''...there's tracks that I can't see.''

Vector just nodded ''yes'' and as these tracks were barely visible due to the total lack of depth.

''Cool, so you're just using a magnifying glass?''

''Sorta. A glass would just burn the sand and whatever, but-''

Vector and Charmy both bumped into somebody and this girl was definitely a little suspicious, as she was clearly blocking the nearly invisible tracks and she had a shark-themed biker helmet.

''-Hey, er, can you move please?'' Vector was just genuinely confused by the girls behaviour. ''I mean, you should not impede our investigation.''

Charmy was just preparing his stuff to fight, as the girl knew what was up and what was real about this, especially since the girl was just raising her fists in response.

''Hey, at least the eight-year old knows what I'm about to-'' The naive intruder was just getting her fight on, as Vector was just blowing his bubbles dangerously.

This twenty-two year old intruder wasn't really built like an bodybuilder, as she was slim and definitely a human and was wearing a brown leather jacket, a brown t-shirt, long jeans and brown working boots.

That didn't stop her from being thrown quite a distance by that explosive bubble, as she just backflipped before hitting the ground pretty hard and the two detectives was just contemplating something.

''Are you okay?'' Charmy asked really worringly.

''I'm sorry about almost killing you.'' Vector was genuinely serious about this one.

''...I mean, I'm glad I'm not dead, but other than that. Somehow, my guys though you guys were weak.'' The girl in the biker helmet explained. ''Also, I need the money.''

''For what, though? Couldn't you just have a bake sale and whatever?''

''Nah, it's some kind of weird debt.'' The girl in the biker helmet was struggling to stand up and Vector was just assisting him. ''Besides I don't even know these guys and they were talking about hover-truck-''

Vector figured that he was onto something, as well...he had been in this situation before and he was just scratching his head, but he knew he was onto something.

''Wait, hover trucks?''

''Yeah, these friggin' dumbasses was just shouting to everyone about how they own a hover-truck and how it's the coolest thing ever.'' The girl was just a little sure that she gave Vector some location pointers.

''They're not wrong...they're just doing wrong.'' Charmy pointed out, as he was just ready to help.

''You're gonna need the hospital, you look kinda beat up.''

The detective and the intruder were sure that things were going to become a lot smoother with a visit to the hospital, as things were actually going pretty smoothly for the detectives and the girl.

The three were just going fast, as the girl with the helmet was just starting to feel like her legs were actually working.

* * *

Espio and Knuckles were a little bit less sure that the battle was over, as they were dealing with nothing that amazing that was much compared to whatever the heck Vector and Charmy got, as they were just talking to the people that were definitely witnesses of the act that was happening.

''Okay, so we need to find what the heck is actually happening...because there's no way that someone would just steal an extremely valuable relic!'' Knuckles was just a little bit indignant.

''Well, if you were a rich thief, people would come to see something that would a one of a kind.'' Espio noted, as he wasn't exactly a scrub.

''Okay...but why would it be something so obvious? That's what I'm getting at.'' Knuckles was just a guy that was attempting to do the methodology.

The two of them were just both sure that they were going to find the answers litterally run up to them, as if Vector and Charmy speeding into the two of them with an random citizen was any indication.

''Guys, we've got news!'' Vector yelled.

''What unimportant news?'' Espio was just sighed, as he was not getting result. ''I mean-''

''Well, look who we've got here.''

Knuckles was just genuinely not ready for what was about to happen next, even though it was just an explaination that just sounded a little bit confusing, but after that, the five of them were sure that they had something to do.

''Okay, so now that's done...who would be smart to do a scheme like that, yet seemingly dumb enough to not give you that impression to do it?'' Espio was just struggling to hold it together with a questionable story. ''Obviously, it would be a facade to dissaude someone from suspecting them.''

The girl then realized something that should have been obvious from day one.

''...Geez, desperation did a thing to me and now I'm stuck with you guys.''

''At least there's an ambulance on your way, so you should be able to get your...leg healed.'' Vector was just trying to keep it casual, but he was sucking at it.

The girl just raise her visor up only slightly, as it was just covering some injuries that would've just made it more obvious what was happening and she didn't want to be found out.

''Gee thanks, croc. You really injured me.'' The girl somewhat gratefully thanked Vector, as he was just getting all of the looks.

''You're kinda welcome.''

''You shouldn't be so forceful next time.'' Espio was just not in the mood.

Espio was just sure that this girl was a little more suspicious than she was letting, but he didn't really want to bring it, as there's a lot more suspicious things that were important right now.

Knuckles was definitely a little perplexed by what was happening, but together with the rest of them, his motivation was even stronger than before and Charmy was just excited to go on a bit of an adventure.

* * *

The five of them were hanging out and none of them were pleased, as they were just travelling to Station Square General, which was where she was going to be dropped off and together, they were just driving hard.

''Okay, so why are you guys just taking me to the hospital with my injuries liek you're an actual ambulance?'' She clearly didn't want to be there anymore. ''But, man, you're definitely _the_ detectives. So, I'm gonna help you guys.''

Espio was just ready to go all-in on the hard questions, as Charmy was just looking a little bit more interested in this thing than before.

''Is it alright if the questions become a little personal?'' Espio was just smiling a little bit.

''Sure, just don't become an accidental creep.''

''Alright. Well, do you even know who the guy is or where the guy lives?''

''I don't know much, but all I know is that he was super-rich, he's apparently super hot and he's a mobster.''

Charmy was genunely sad to just not get answer.

''...But I do know where he lives, because he says that he lives on 27 Grove Road, which is where all of the celebrities that you know live, which is even weirder, because he's an underground dude.''

''Why are you even involved with someone from the underworld?''

''I'm not even sure, he said he just wanted to go on a date with me, but then he just ghosted me out of nowhere to do ''something really amazing'' and that night he also said he stole something huge...and that was about it.''

''Geez, what else did he do-We're already at the hospital?'' Vector didn't even realize it before, as Knuckles was just already there.

As soon as Knuckles could get out of the car, he was just ready to make sure that the paramedics could get her to a place where she could checked for some injuries, but the girl just waved them off easily.

Knuckles and the former intruder turned helper was just ready to explain herself as quickly as she could be.

''Hey, by the way, the tracks _do_ go inside that tunnel to...somewhere, it's just that I'm kinda bad at investigating.''

''...WHAT?! That's gotta be impossible or some kind of crazy! Are you sure-''

''Calm down, it's like the track continued and then it goes through some cave that leads through to some road.''

''How do you know this?''

''I went through that road on my bike right before you tried to fight hard!'' The girl explained very loudly.

''To be fair it was self-defense!'' Vector explained just as loudly, accidentally attracting attention./

Because of this, Knuckles and the girl were just immediately running into the hospital to just get things a little bit quicker, as there was a few problems that the Chaotix was going to have to deal with...

...mainly, the random mobsters that were just jumping out of nowhere and litterally scaring everyone else in the general area of the hospital and the Chaotix was just moving out of there, even as Knuckles was just about to jump in there.

Knuckles was just in the back with the rest of them and Vector was just speeding off at a legal speed to just get away from the mobster.

''That's not much of an surprise. We usually do these things and I know how to deal with this.'' Espio said to Knuckles, who was just a little bit baffled by his arrogance.

''Well, we need to deal with it.'' Knuckles proclaimed, as the minibus was just going at a pretty good speed.

As the minibus continued on, they were going to have to find Grove Road, considering that it was super exculsive and most celebrities usually have their own gates for their mansions.

But, things were not as they seemed for sure, as there was just a bunch of trucks there.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3, where the search for the relic and the emerald accidentally come together when the four detectives go and search up a mansion of crime!**


	122. Ep 7-B3: Mansion Check!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again!**  
 **Act B: Return Of The Chaotix!**  
 **Part 3: Mansion Check!**

 **Disclaimer: Besides the original characters, the characters, the major objects and the locations that are used are owned by Sega, Sonic Team and their respective companies!**

 **... & Knuckles!**

 **In this chapter, the Chaotix has to go inside a place that slowly reveals itself to be a trap for them!**

* * *

The Chaotix were definitely driving fast towards Grove Road, which was definitely a place for the rich, but it was definitely one of those places where the more shady people could hide, as there was a lot of problems that were just gathering around the area.

''OH MY GOD! This is going to be really stupid.'' Charmy noted.

Actually, it wasn't really a bunch of problems, more like some normal people that were just gathering outside the mansion and it was really obvious that 27 Grove Road was home to some shady dudes, but the normal citizens were definitely in an uproar.

''Well, he's definitely a mobster. He's getting all of the normal people and oh my god, Christopher Chao from Chao in Space!''

The quartet was just really willing to bring their detective skills, but Charmy was just kinda struggling to deal with it, as he was genuinely willing to just keep it cool for a second.

''I don't even do that role anymore!'' The feisty chao exclaimed.

This chao was definitely someone that was wearing glasses and he has a lot of sass, but a lot of confindence.

''Er, something tells me that there's been some shady business going on...but it's just a hunch right now.'' Vector was just guessing.

''It's more than a hunch.'' Espio, as he was just checking about some of the broken windows of some of the mansions. ''Why else would be there robberies that are connected to _that_ specific property?''

''Because the guy may have been in the general area-oh, who am I kidding.''

The Chaotix were ready to help all of the socialites, the celebrities and the businessmen that were just campaigning to get this guy out of here and they were just prepared to make a mission statement.

''Okay, guys, gals and animals! We're going to get to the bottom of this, help you guys and stop whoever's doing this thing!'' Charmy was just declaring it loudly. ''We're the Chaotix and it's our duty to show what's behind the curtain!''

Espio and Vector were just off to the property, as they were just slowly walking into the property and Charmy was just left there with a pretty content crowd.

''Just don't tell them where we are.''

''Kay, then.'' Christopher was just a little bit saddened, but he knew what he had to do.

* * *

The three detectives were soon going to have to figure how to get into the property, as there was definitely some major differences in the security department...namely, what _was_ the security?

''Huh, this place looks like just another mansion...sorta.'' Espio noted, as he was sure that there was some kind of laser security.

Vector just used his bubble gum smoke, as he just whacked it out like it was his own instinct, as he was seeing some red lines that were going across the grass.

''Well, that's some lasers!'' Vector was just ready to find another way. ''And they're moving too.''

''And there might be a massive problem.'' Charmy was just sure that there was no way to get in through an alternate route.

The three of them were really looking for alternate option to get in, as Espio was just trying to sneak around the property, as they were actually able to get in around the fence, as they somehow managed to get through the backyard.

''What the heck? It's just a shed!'' Charmy was genuinely confused.

''Yeah, but sheds are usually used to hide major secrets...like a secret garage.'' Vector deducted.

This shed was just protected by a the same exact lasers, but they didn't seem to be moving, but the pattern was a lot more complicated than before, but the backyard didn't seem to have the same count of security, as Espio checked the greenhouse, the gardens, the maze and another shed for lasers and there was nothing.

''So, this is the key to see if there's a major robbery? It seems weirdly obvious.'' Charmy said, as he was just literrally flying over the lasers at a low altitude. ''There's no way...there's no way.''

Charmy was just quiet as possible to avoid getting the suspicion of the people that were quite litterally looking for some targets to hit, as he was just sure that there were people watching.

''Charmy, you're definitely our only hope...I don't know why you are our hope, but you've just got to turn off the lasers.''

The bee just goes into the ''shed'' and he was just flipping the laser switch, turning the lasers off and turning something else on, as Espio and Vector were really laying a low profile.

The three of them found the lift in some kind of random shed, as they were really willing to make sure this wasn't a trap.

''That was weirdly easy.'' Vector noticed, as the young crocodile was sure that something was off. ''I wonder if the hard part's next.''

''I saw that the bodyguards are standing by, so it's bound to be a trap.'' Espio was just notably interested in what happened.

The trio were finally able to get into the lift and they got into their fighting stances, as there was bound to be a relic and something else important, as Charmy's detector was going off.

''Why does I sense a Chaos Emerald?'' Charmy asked, as his chaos energy detector was going off.

''It's very likely that there's also a Chaos Emerald in there...which is even weirder!'' Vector was just genuinely surprised.

''Yeah...why would a thief need a Chaos Emerald?''

''I don't know, but it's really giving me some weird vibes,''

''Weird vibes is right! Obviously, why would someone steal a relic out of Mystic Ruins?''

''I guess for reputational reasons.'' Espio added in, as the lift was finally starting to slow down.

The three knew that things were going to be up and they were prepared for the craziness.

* * *

 **To be continued in future parts, where the battle starts up to get the emerald and relic out of the secret garage!**


	123. Ep 7-B4: One Big Battle!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again!**  
 **Act B: Return Of The Chaotix!**  
 **Part 4: One Big Battle!**

 **Disclaimer: Besides the original characters, the characters, the major objects and the locations that are used are owned by Sega, Sonic Team and their respective companies!**

 **Well, this part is most meant to do what the title says and reveal something important, as this is just kinda short!**

 **Anyways, to the fans of this long, long story, thank you for enjoying this story for a long, long time, as it's one of my oldest stories on this account!**

 **Even if it's not the two year anniversary, I still respect you guys for reading this story from the rough start to this chapter!**

* * *

The Chaotix and Knuckles were prepared for some important, as they were just going down into a secret garage that was just practically hidden from view, as there seemed no way to get in there from the place.

It was going to be a trap and these four were ready to fight out of the trap and get into why this guy would do the robberies that he did and this guy that was just in the shadows with the lights off.

''Well, I think you look familiar.'' Vector guessed, as the guy, who was obviously a human, had spiky hair that only spiked up at the middle and at the front.

''Huh, doesn't even ring a bell to me.'' Charmy was just sure that Vector did something.

''Well, he is a mobster, but why do you know him, Vector?'' Espio was just definitely looking for an enquiry.

''Wait. Did you get scammed again by some random guy?'' Charmy was just holding back the laughter.

''Nah, it's the same guy! Small Louie, how the hell are you out of jail and why are you doing this?!'' Vector was just ready to get things moving along, as Charmy's happiness dissappeared.

The guy stepped out of the shadows to reveal his clean business suit, clean business trousers and some grey dress shoes to accompany his somewhat quirky hair and he was just really looking to do something...shady.

''So, those are the guys you had to pay a debt from? I thought it was just a scam that you just got into!'' Charmy was just genuinely surprised.

''Honestly, I can't tell what's an intimidation tactic and what's an serious threat, so that happened.'' Vector was just genuinely explaining it awkwardly. ''This guy set up me up and then gave me some random debt!''

The three of them were just willing to teach this man a serious lesson, as they were just ready to knock open something that didn't really exist, especially since the guys were definitely being targeted by...something.

Small Louie was definitely a guy that was enjoying this, as Vector was just getting genuinely angry and Espio had his wits together.

 **'**

Espio started throwing a shuriken at the hidden robots that were just attempting to do some serious sabotague.

''I friggin' went into an Extreme Gear competition, because of your butt trying to ruin me! And I came out of there way worse!'' Vector genuinely yelled really loudly.

''Well, that was really enjoyable and that's definitely the highlight of your career...but, honestly, I have no idea where these robots came from.'' Small Louie smiled like he was just going to hurt someone. ''Although, they've got great people!''

The three detectives were just ready to fight very hard, as they were really willing to bring to wreck this guy's hidden empire.

Espio was just accurately fighting in the dark, as the chameleon was just genuinely ready to throw some major shurikens to prove something very important, as he wasn't ready to back down.

Charmy used his stinger badly, as he was just attacking hard...or attempting to fight hard, as this bee was just really willing to make sure that it was hurting really badly.

Knuckles was just helping Charmy with the robots, as he was still part of a team.

''Are you alright?'' Knuckles' gloves had some marks on them.

''Yeah, still a little stunned, though.'' Charmy was just feeling kinda fine.

Either, the criminal with the spiky hair was just ready to talk hard.

''Also, I swear I found this out of nowhere!'' Small Louie was just happy to reveal what had he got. ''This pretty purple Chaos Emerald and let me tell you-''

''-Are you for real?'' Vector was just getting done with his smashing.

Small Louie was just ready to make sure that he was his own man.

''-I have no idea what to do with this, but you guys are gonna regret dealing with me!''

The Chaotix were just ready to make sure that these guardian robots were dead and this guy was just arrested, but these robots were definitely putting a fight.

Despite Espio's best kicks starting to get through to the guarding robots, as they were near useless against Espio's lightning-fast moves that was just tearing through the metal.

Vector was really able to bring his explosive power, as while his punches merely only scratched the intimidating navy blue paint job, his bubblegum was just making holes in the robots.

Knuckles and Charmy combined were making some strange moves, as the bee was just flying up to make sure that Knuckles sent the robots upwards and slam them into the ground.

''You're seriously thinking that we don't fight like decent warriors? You must have been mistaken.'' Espio was just talking like the robots behind him had a mind of their own.

Well, he wasn't really wrong there, since these robots were just not firing their weapons in respect.

''Wow, the guy that sold me these robots must have common sense.'' Louie was just whispering to himself.

But then he wasn't.

''Er...you're gonna...get it.'' Louie was just a little bit scared.

The Chaotix were sure that they had done their duty, but there was still one more thing that they didn't consider...

* * *

 **To be continued in the fifth part of this thing, where the three of them find out what the heck actually happened, what the Chaotix didn't consider and why these things happened!**


	124. Ep 7-B5: One Simple Ending!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again!**  
 **Act B: Return Of The Chaotix!**  
 **Part 5: One Simple Ending!**

 **Disclaimer: Besides the original characters, the characters, the major objects and the locations that are used are owned by Sega, Sonic Team and their respective companies!**

 **Well, here's the extremely overdue final part of this act and it's going to be something!**

* * *

Vector, Espio, Charmy and Knuckles were just looking for an explaination for the reason, as Knuckles was definitely seeing a huge relic and they were all fighting hard enough to show that these robots weren't high quality.

Espio was just using his invisibility to make sure that these robots were just being knocked out properly and not destroyed, as he was just hitting them in the CPU...aka the head.

Vector was just blowing bubbles and dodging pretty slowly, but the explosive bubbles were packing the power, as the crocodile managed to make the robot split into very different pieces that might have spread all around the base.

Charmy was just trying his hardest to give some air support, as while he was really able to slam down his sting on one of the robots to stop, the rest were actually hitting him pretty well.

''Knux, I need some support here!'' Charmy yelled, as the echidna was just punching combos to the robots.

''Got it!'' Knuckles was just running over to bring a very fiery punch.

The two of them actually made a pretty great team, as while their synergy wasn't really working that well compared to the rest, Knuckles' grounded punches and Charmy's air attacks were definitely breaking down the bodyguards.

''Well, that was easier than I expected it to be.'' Vector was just relieved as heck. ''Small Louie, you kinda deserved to get scammed for the things that you did.''

The gangster was just taking one look at the robots that were previously actually functioning that were turned into litterally steel junk and robots that weren't able to power on.

''Besides, you've pretty much incriminated yourself...for a bunch of things.''

''Well, I don't really care that much, because there's actually no way to prove that I did it. I always carry gloves that just scrub any evidence and so do my cronies.'' Small Louie said, having a weirdly smug expression. ''Honestly, you think you have evidence?''

Vector and Louie were just bringing each other some good glares.

''Yes.''

* * *

Team Chaotix and Small Louie were just ready do something, as the gangster just had a very confindent expresssion on his face and Espio was just ready to just end it in a single second.

''You would be able to get away with this crime...if...''

Espio was just checking to see if there was an easy way to open an tunnel that would have led to a special road to the sea.

''...you didn't have unique gloves that would easily prove that you would have been able to take this.''

Louie was just sure that his gloves was able to remove his trail, but it was more easily identfiable with his truck, as well.

''And the fact that you didn't really account for the weight of Mystic Ruin's statue...and the chipped nose.'' Espio noticed, as he was just checking the shrunken down stature of the relic. ''Let's just say that you've got a long while, before your trail dissappears.''

''You think my trail's going to be visible an hour from now?'' Louie asked, staying cool. ''Trust me, this technology is going to work.''

Vector was just completely sure that the statue was just ready to be handled by someone that knew how to handle things simply.

''Alright, Louie, there's definitely multiple ways that this is going to play out and none of them are going to be good for you.'' Vector told him, being serious about it. ''You and your father has screwed too many people and as a result, your ego just made this easier.''

Louie wasn't even much of a believer in the part, as he still had the gloves that would incriminate him and the detectives weren't even close to finding out anything.

''Beside, why did you do this?'' Charmy was just really confused.

''To be honest, I just wanted to do a really big crime that would definitely get me noticed by the rest of the world. You think being a detective is hard?''

The rest of them were just looking at him like he was crazy, so he had just to continue.

''Besides, I was just testing some new technology and this hover-truck seemed like the perfect opportunity to get some attention from the rest of the community. Combined with my new gloves, I thought it would be unidentifiable.'' Louie explained sadly.

The detectives were just shaking their own heads, as they were just struggling to figure why the dude was just doing the crime and Vector managed to make a citizen's arrest.

''Finally, justice has been served and that actually made me hungry.'' Vector was just getting things to be simpler.

''Hey, I'm glad those scammers are getting some justice after all of the mess that they've caused.'' Espio was just remincing all of the crimes. ''I hope you change into a better person.''

''Big deal...prison's a good place to get allies.'' Louie was just feeling relaxed with his two handcuffs.

''Hah, I got bigger things I need to grab.'' Knuckles said, as he snatched a Chaos Emerald.

''I took it because I had plans for it, but I guess my plans ran out.'' Louie was just happy to smile for a second.

''Well, you're not the biggest deal that I have to deal with.'' Knuckles was just genuinely happy to do his own thing. ''Even if you've stolen an important relic, nothing could be worse than destroying a city.''

Louie was just struggling to understand the echidna, as Team Chaotix were just attempting to stand by until the police arrived and damn, did they arrive, as the police officers were storming in.

Knuckles was definitely out of there, as he had an island to recover on.

''Alright, Louie, looks like your time in up!'' One of the police officers shouted, as Team Chaotix had definitely done their job. ''You and your father are going to get your time in prison.''

The detectives had definitely done in their job and they were just ready for the things that could come in front of them.

* * *

 **To be continued in Act C, when Amy and her friend started to do something that might have something to do with the Chaos Emerald!**


	125. Ep 7-C1: Big's Big Day-venture!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again!**  
 **Act C: Team Rose Reappears!**  
 **Part 1: Big's Big Day-venture!**

 **Disclaimer: Besides the original characters, the characters, the major objects and the locations that are used are owned by Sega, Sonic Team and their respective companies!**

 **...Also, Big finally gets to have a come back and with Amy by his side, this fishing trip is bound to finished quickly!**

 **Or so they thought.**

* * *

There was two friends that were just trying their hardest to make sure that things were a lot more safe for the forest, as they were just trying their hardest to make sure that things were clean and complex.

''Froggy, look at all of the cool trees that are swayin' real hard.'' Big was just trying his hardest to fish for some food.

Froggy just croaked loudly, as it managed to just make the fish stop to wonder what was happening.

Big managed to just throw his rod with a hook in the mouth of a fish that was just not letting it go.

''Wow, I've got a hit!''

The cat was just reeling in some technical fishing, as the fish was just struggling to stay in the water, due to it's lack of weight, even if it was very strong.

Either way, he managed to get a pretty cool dogfish.

''Tell me that you didn't forget it, right?'' Amy asked him, as Big snatched the fish.

''Forget about the Chaos thingy?''

Big was just storing the fish in his home-made freezer, as he was just trying to make the fish good enough to cook and making sure that the fish is ready.

''Oh, good.''

Amy was just happy to just turn on the freezer for the first time, as the cat was just really happy to just be able to chill the food.

''Amy, I think I got enough fish for everybody to eat!''

Big was just happy to go on his own journey with Amy, as the two of them were ready to let the fish storage do it's thing and just go out on a journey to find a Chaos Emerald.

* * *

The two of them were just walking in the very deep jungle of Angel Island, as they were just walking in the late morning sun and being led to a pretty cool place in the jungle, as Froggy was somehow leading them.

''Hey, you know, Big.''

Big just slowly turned his head to his friend.

''How do you live your life all day?''

''I dunno, I guess I kinda do.''

These guys were seeing some very lush trees that created unique shadows that overlapped each other.

''Really? It seems there's a lot that goes into your life.''

''I guess I kinda do a lot of things.''

They were walking among bushes that were just an inch out of the way of the two friends, as the bushes provided the habitat for many animals to have a good rest in.

''Honestly, I just want to know how do you do it?''

''I kinda dunno, but it takes a lot of...stuff to do it.'' Big badly explained.

''Okay, but I'm just not sure.''

''Really? I fish a lot, I cook a lot, I hangout with you guys a lot and I think that's what I do.''

''Cool!''

Amy was just happy with that, as they both finally arrived at a huge lake with a surface area that would put a good amount of the smaller lakes to shame and the fish variety was just really high.

''Alright, here's the place...I saw some silver thing at the bottom and it's prolly a Chaos Emerald.'' Big was just checking the bottom of the lake.

Amy realized that she had a long day ahead, as she had prepared scuba gear for this type of stuff and Big was just really confused.

''It's actually pretty deep, so I doubt that a fishing rod would get it out.'' Amy told him, as Big was just still confused.

The two of them were just ready to do something, even if they were not sure how deep the lake actually is.

These guys were really willing to just take the effort to dive deep down into the water.

''Big, maybe you should go first.'' Amy suggested to the big purple cat.

''I dunno...I also saw a buncha robot fish.'' Big was just kinda scared.

''Come on, you whacked them with your fishing rod, what's the different this time?''

''Froggy.''

These two were definitely trying to think of a solution to this and it didn't really help that at least, once every minute, the robot fish was just aiming for Froggy, so it was really time to think about how they had to go like this.

* * *

 **To be continued in future parts, where these two are quickly joined by an old friend just wanting to do some helping in this lake!**


	126. Ep 7-C2: A Rosy Dive!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again!**  
 **Act C: Team Rose Reappears!**  
 **Part 2: A Rosy Dive!**

 **Disclaimer: Besides the original characters, the characters, the major objects and the locations that are used are owned by Sega, Sonic Team and their respective companies!**

 **...Also, Big finally gets to have a come back with a battle on the way, as he and Amy swim underwater to just struggle to find the Chaos Emerald!**

* * *

Amy and Big were two divers that were defintely sure that they were going to get some Chaos Emerald action today, as they were going into a pretty awesome lake and they were just happy to keep things communicated.

''Big, you've got a communicator?''

''Uh...yeah!'' Big was just ready to do his thing.

The two divers were really willing to just go a lot deeper than before, as a Chaos Emerald was somehow lying there, but it wasn't going to be an easy ride, as there was a lot of strange fish in the lake.

Amy was just keeping things cautious, as this pink hedgehog was really not in the mood for messing around, as the Chaos Emerald moved on its own.

Big wasn't really noticing the moving Chaos Emerald, but he was definitely getting face to face with the robotic wildlife that was mixed in with the real ones.

''Er, these guys look like robots.'' Big noticed, as he was just checking things out.

''That's not even that important! The Chaos Emerald moved on its own!'' Amy was just trying to swim towards it.

Froggy was just staying put for the moment, as this little green frog was just trying to see where they were going,

These two were definitely sure that things were a little weird in this lake that they didn't even notice on the first look, as the real fish were definitely being confused by it's metallic brethren.

Big was just really entranced by what some of the fish actually was, as the cat was a little bit distracted.

''Are some of these guys robot-''

''Come on, Big!'' Amy just waved her hands towards the moving emerald.

Big was just swimming as fast as he could, as Amy was just stopping for a second to just point him in the right way and these guys were soon swimming for a potential battle.

''I don't think this invisible guy came alone.''

''Wait, he's also invisible?'' Big was just kinda confused.

Froggy was definitely going ahead, as while this frog was definitely not a fast swimmer, it knew how to follow and Amy and Big were right behind it.

''Froggy, wait up!'' Big was just trying to catch up.

* * *

Big and Amy were getting ready for something crazy to happen, as they were both seeing some more oddities that were really happening in the lake, especially since that there's fish blocking their way.

These two were making sure that their fishing skills were off the charts, as their rods were somehow really good underwater.

''I hope these guys are real fishies and not the ones that's heavy.'' Big said, as he was just dealing with some idiotic stuff.

''You mean the robot fishes?'' Amy asked, as she was just swimming through life.

These two were definitely encountering some pretty awkward moments, as these guys were definitely seeing some fish that had some odd mechanics in there and Big was trying to stop Amy from being very aggressive.

Big was just trying to swim for the shiny red thing with a ton of power, as Amy was actually following him this time and he knew that things were about to get awkward.

The light was definitely coming through, as while the ground was a little bit less dark and the wildlife was just relatively unobsctructive and having beautiful shades of green.

However, the robotic fish was just trying to snuff out that light that was just trying to beam through to the divers that were just going pretty fast and Froggy was just trying to inform Big through some croaks.

''What the heck are these fish doing? I know that they may be protective of Eggman's plans, but why are they just stopping the other fish from doing their thing?'' Amy was just ridiculously confused.

''I dunno.'' Big was just swimming really fast.

These two were just trying to stop Eggman's fish from making the lake's fish and plants more awkward for only one purpose, as some cod were being attacked by the robotic fish.

Froggy was definitely the main target for a very specifically strange reason, as Big was just trying to whack the robots with his slowed-down fishing rod swipes.

''We can't harm the real ones!'' Big was just genuinely worried, as he was just swinging his rod at the robots.

* * *

After just swinging some rods and beating up some metal fishies that were just protecting a Chaos Emerald and being on the hunt for a Chaos Emerald, they might have found something bigger than an invisible guy.

An invisible robot and two Heavy Egg Hammers were somehow inconspicously standing there like it was no big deal, as these guys had the emerald in hand and they were just standing on the ground.

''Wow, the Chaos Emerald can really float!'' Big was just genuinely impressed, as he was just trying to get his rod out. ''Froggy, these guys are bad news.''

Froggy did an unimpressed croak, as Amy was just getting right into business and spinning things off with an spinning hammer attack.

''Oh.''

Big was just ready to slam in the water, as he was just going upwards to slam the Heavy Egg Hammers, but then the invisible robot revealed itself to be a new type of the Klagen.

Big got grabbed hard and he was just not ready to be slammed hard and Amy was just getting the same treatment from the upgraded Hammers.

''Come on, let me go!'' Amy was just struggling to get out of its grasp, as she was just trying to wriggle out fast.

Big wasn't so lucky, as he was just getting thrown down with Froggy attempting to slow down his fall with a quick swimg.

Amy just about managed to get out of the way and Big did slam hard enough to ensure that one of the Egg Hammers practically losts its balance, but the big cat was definitely having to deal with some hurt.

These two were in a fight and they couldn't really answer, as they had already got it started in some really good coral and other wildlife that would've been destroyed by the battle.

* * *

 **To be continued, when hidden jaws, a Chaos Emerald and two brave divers meet, as an obstacle in the lake stops from doing their things**


	127. Ep 7-C3: Battle For Air-merald!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again!**  
 **Act C: Team Rose Reappears!**  
 **Part 3: Battle For Air-merald!**

 **Disclaimer: Besides the original characters, the characters, the major objects and the locations that are used are owned by Sega, Sonic Team and their respective companies!**

 **...Also, Big finally gets to have a come back!**

* * *

Amy and Big were definitely nowhere to be seen on the surface, as while stuff may be back at home safe, they were actually in the water trying to make sure that they had a Chaos Emerald and it didn't really matter that much that the situation was very dire.

These two were just trying their hardest to just get that Emerald and it was really obvious that these robots were made to be very tough underwater, especially since that Big was just not doing that much damage with the fishing rod.

''Come on, Big, we really need to get that Emerald!'' Amy encouraged, as she was just trying to do good things with the hammer.

Her hammer wasn't exactly doing that much, considering that she was just trying to make sure that the situation was just all okay.

''Stop tring to hurt Froggy!'' Big yelled, as he was just attempting to slam.

Amy was just providing some kicks that made the robots get off the ground.

But there was still a lot of fish that was just aiming for Froggy, who was just riding on Big's shoulder, because of all of the danger that was swarming around.

''Wait, are the Emerald Sensors still working?'' Amy asked, as Big got his one out and he turned it on. ''Alright! Big, keep on swinging...these animals don't deserve to live among predatory robotos.''

''Alright!'' Big was just excited, as he was just trying to pull the bigger robots towards him with his rod.

Amy was just trying to configure it so that it would attract other guys with the sensor, especially since it didn't really work that well, but she did it with only two buttons.

And then she got back to smack the heck out of the invisible jellyfish robot that was evading good.

* * *

Meanwhile back up on the surface, there was two dudes that might have gotten lost thanks to some idiotic moves...or they were there to just find a Chaos Emerald and make sure it was gotten.

''Alright, so what do we do?'' Mighty asked, as he was just trying to use the Emerald Sensor. ''I mean it's near Big's house, but the sensor gets stronger once we get into the lake.''

''The lake? I mean I'm not a great swimmer and-'' Ray asked, as he was just getting nervous.

''Really?''

''That doesn't mean I don't fly quickly underwater.''

Mighty was just a little bit sceptical of that claim, as Ray was just ready to get things under control and these two were definitely prepared for the occassion.

They had goggles and some form of an air tank on, as they were just prepared to stay underwater for a while.

''Okay, so you're gonna...'' Mighty was just trying to get things straight.

''Fly in there and try and get some air!'' Ray explained it simply. ''If things get too bad, I'll just fly up to the surface for a breather.''

''Sounds really good! Are you sure that's gonna work all of the time?''

''Yeah?''

Mighty was just seeing something strange down there, as he could swear that he was seeing a big cat and a pink hedgehog already battling and Ray saw the exact same thing.

''The sensor gets even stronger when we're pointing there! The Emerald must be there...and Eggman's fish make it a lot easier to find.'' Mighty was just checking the situation out.

''But there's no way that they're not going to aim for us.'' Ray noted, as he was just ready to do the thing.

''So, let's just jump in!'' Mighty was just ridiculously worried.

''Alright!'' Ray was genuinely flying into the lake.

* * *

Amy and Big were both just trying to get their moves on, as they were definitely wittling these guys, even with the underwater reinforcements trying their best to guard their superiors, who were still thriving with his hard hammer attacks.

The Heavy Egg Hammers were still getting damaged and the damage still wasn't enough to just knock them out.

Big was just swinging around Amy, as he was just trying to make her hammer one of the robots in a very impactful way, as the armour was definitely looking dented.

Amy was just sticking her hammer out for extra damage, as she was just genuinely going through the armour right to the core and back out.

''One down!'' Amy shouted.

The armadillo and the flying squirrel were just now arriving onto the scene, as they were just using their two skills to make sure that the nuisance fish were just blown up into bits.

There was actually several fish robots that were coming into to assist and Mighty was just on top of that.

''Hello, guys!'' Big was just really excited to see Mighty and Ray. ''What the heck are you doing here?''

''Helping!'' Ray shouted, as he was just spinning around to take out the smaller ones.

Mighty was just using his hard shell to just get some more damage on the robots, as trying to conserve some air.

The hard shell managed to make things pretty dang good, as he was just smashing through the robot's armour and he used his punches to just add up the damage.

Ray just about managed to not get caught by the jellyfish and he kinda used his tail to just smack it down to the ground and Amy hammered the circuits to unusuability.

''Only one more robot to go!'' Mighty said, as he was just about to destroy that one robot.

Amy brung the hammer on the last Egg Hammer, as she was just done with it and Ray just swiped the Chaos Emerald out of pure excitement, as the thing was done.

''Well, that's over.'' Ray stated, as he needed to take a breather.

''We've got it!'' Big yelled, as his air meter was going low.

''That was actually pretty solid.'' Mighty started to swim upwards.

''Yeah...my air's pretty low.'' Amy was actually the last one to swim upwards. ''That was a mess.''

''And we need to clean it up!'' Big was just enthusiastic about it.

These four were just going to do some cleaning and they were ready to do all of it.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4, where the characters get to clean up and have a break in between all of the robot madness!**


	128. Ep 7-C4: Cleaning Up The Pieces!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again!**  
 **Act C: Team Rose Reappears!**  
 **Part 4: Cleaning Up The Pieces!**

 **Disclaimer: Besides the original characters, the characters, the major objects and the locations that are used are owned by Sega, Sonic Team and their respective companies!**

 **...Also, Big's finally ready to finish his quick comeback!**

* * *

Amy, Big, Mighty and Ray were all done with this thing and they were just ready to take a break from being somewhat heroic and just finding an Chaos Emerald.

The bottom of the lake was definitely somewhat messy, as these four were not really ready to just call it a day yet, especially since only Big was starting to get a little bit fatigued from all of the hard day's work.

The sun wasn't really going down any time soon, as while it wasn't directly overhead of the guys, it was still near the top of the sky.

Amy finally got it started once again, as the heroes were just banding around an unlit fire with no source of heat.

''Alright, guys, we've got a chance to clean things up!'' Amy declared. ''And we need to do it soon, since the metal could break up into very little bits-''

''And the fish are gonna eat it and get poisoned and...get hurt really badly.'' Big explained, as he was just litterally surprising his friends.

''So we've got to clean it up pretty quickly, right? We need to get back underwater to clean it again!''

''Okay!'' Big was just ready to dive back into the situation.

These two were just pretty much making Ray and Mighty excited for what was about to happen, as they were just plain prepared to make this clean-up as fast as they could.

''Actually we did have something to do, but we've gotta clean up this lake first!'' Ray was just sitting on his couch.

''Er...I think we can help.'' Mighty was just genuinely unsure.

''Come on, we definitely can help!''

''Okay, okay.'' Mighty had some apphrensive eyes.

These four were definitely ready to do their thing and just swim back into the slightly dirty lake, as these guys were just already prepared to get back into the watery situation once again.

Either way...

* * *

...it was an easier-said-than-done type situation, as all four of them were not prepared to pick up all of the pieces, especially since they were just leaving the Chaos Emerald in a place where it would be safe.

Ray was just diving into the water to just catch the giant amount of metal that was left behind, but he wasn't really able to really get in there.

Mighty, however was only litterally a step behind and his strength was actually surprising everybody in the place, as Big was just also lifting the other husk of an Egg Hammer.

Amy was just really attempting to snatch some pretty decent pieces of robot fish and put it...on some kind of boat.

The four of them were definitely working their hardest on ensuring the enviromental wasn't even really that messed up from the battle and these guys' air wasn't really that high, so...

Ray was just trying to get back to shore with the pieces of Egg Hammers that he could carry, as the lake was just long, but not very wide.

''Alright, Mighty...how much trash is that so far?'' Ray tried to remember.

''Probably eight or nine pieces of Eggman's scrap metal.'' Mighty tried to count, as he stepped up onto the land. ''It's ten.''

''Good!'' Ray was just diving back into the water.

''Wait, Ray!''

The squirrel was just sitting down next to the water, as he was just waiting for Mighty's instruction.

''Okay, it's actually all right.'' Mighty was just looking as deep as he could be into the water.

Ray was just getting back into the water, as he was just happy to see that his friend was just ready to deal with it and there was a lot more where they were coming from.

Big was just carrying a bag load of metal, as he was just sweating in the water.

Amy managed to feel the stench, as she was just coming back up for a breather.

Big and Amy were soon back up on the surface with the armadillo and flying squirrel duo just taking up the rest of the trash.

''Hold on, do you actually smell that bad?'' Amy asked.

''I dunno.'' Big was just kinda smelling himself. ''It's alright.''

''Okay...'' Amy was just trying to not cover her nose.

Big was just trying to do some old-school fishing, as her friends were definitely attemtping to finish the job.

Soon, the job was actually finished and they were just coming back to Big's house to just have a good day be finished, as they were all kinda tired from that job.

''Woo, that was fun.'' Big was just ready to chill, as he walked into the house. ''Oh, the door's open, Froggy!''

''Uh, why would the door be open?'' Mighty was just getting mighty suspicious. ''Wouldn't you usually lock it?''

''Oh, no, Froggy, someone has been in my house!''

''Well, who is it?''

''It's obviously Sonic-'' Amy answered, before Sonic just appeared out of nowhere. ''SONIC, why would you just break and enter without asking!''

Sonic was just a little bit more sweaty than before, as he had an simple explaination.

''Big, you left the door open.'' Sonic said. ''But, don't you worry, I got the emerald!''

Amy was just genuinely confused how her future husband just blew off entering without asking, as Sonic was just ready to do his thing.

''Sorry, Amy and all of you guys.''

''Oh, no problem, Sonic.'' Amy wasn't actually angry anymore.

''Anyways, Mighty and Ray, I gotta go to catch another emerald! Sorry, dudes.'' Sonic was just about to speed off, as Mighty was just ready to do it. ''See ya soon, Mighty!''

Mighty just put his hand up, as Sonic wasn't really about to go off and Ray was just ready to swoop in for a suggestion.

''Besides, this challenge ain't possible alone, so-'' Sonic was just ready to pick his friends out.

Amy was just smiling hard, as Mighty was just shaking his head.

''Why, what's wrong.''

''Look, Amy, you'd be kinda distracted by me and plus, Mighty and Ray haven't been on an adventure for a while.'' Sonic explained. ''Amy, you go and do your things! Mighty and Ray, let's go find the last emerald!''

Amy was just happy to help Sonic do his task in an indirect way, as Sonic, Mighty and Ray were back for an journey to find an Chaos Emerald.

Well, this was definitely happening and Amy was just waving to the three heroes, as they left.

* * *

 **To be continued in Act D, which is going to be something that requires Sonic to ''gotta go fast'' in his own words!**


	129. Ep 7-D1: One More Emerald To Find!

**A Big Sonic Adventure**  
 **Episode 7: Finding The Emeralds Again!**  
 **Act D: Sonic Goes It Alone!**  
 **Part 1: One More Emerald To Find!**

 **Disclaimer: Besides the original characters, the characters, the major objects and the locations that are used are owned by Sega, Sonic Team and their respective companies!**

 **This chapter may feature a lot of Sonic as well, mostly because this chapter is all about the mad rush to find the Chaos Emerald and the chaos that this surprise prize from the egghead himself is causing!**

 **Amy also appears with Sonic, so that should be something good!**

 **I've been out for a while, so I hope that my newer techniques help the quality of this chapter to be higher than the rest of them!**

* * *

There was definitely a lot of hubbub that was just going down in the seedier parts of Station Square and no matter what, the new Emerald Radar that actually worked really well was definitely part of the cause, though the slight breakdown of the prisons might have added to this.

Because of this, there was a certain blue blur that was just a little more concerned, especially after saving a certain rabbit and her mother from a ton of robots.

It didn't help that there was robots that were clearly just trying to find an Emerald along with a lot of people that were either completely sure that they were up to something.

This hedgehog was just done eating a footlong and this hedgehog was just impatiently reading the news, something that he wouldn't really do, if only because this footlong kept him down.

As his sights weren't exactly pretty with some kind of riot going on in the town centre of Longside, slightly west of Station Square and as this area was quite a bit more pedestrian-friendly, it was also riot-friendly.

The mixture of robots, criminals and desperation were causing a huge ruckus that he was just looking at from the inside, with the green bins being tipped over.

Because of this, despite his added weight, Sonic just stepped up to the occasion and because he already paid, he packed his news and just went for it like he usually.

''Wow, at least this riot has a decent reason for existing...still doesn't make you the good guys!'' Sonic declared, just ready to put a target on himself. ''Come on, it's probably worth nothing!''

''Only a million bucks that's probably going to restore my life!' ' An very angry orange 6'1' beaver that was just wearing a blue formal shirt, sky blue jeans and navy suede brogues. ''What's your problem, Sonic?''

''There's no real value and the fact that Eggman's probably going to ruin the city again!'' Sonic was just very angry and very motivated to bring the facts from his well-fitting backpack. ''Million dollars ain't going to fix that, you know.''

''You're right, but it's like everybody's fighting each other!'' The beaver just stepped out of the riot.

''Be at ease, my guy. Sometimes, you've gotta stop a riot.'' Sonic was just ready to stop it quite easily.

The hedgehog soon managed to just put himself in between the punches and just stopping them to just interrupt the fight-fest that was just going down between the animals, the humans and the robots, as this guy was just ready to just stop them or not.

Thanks to an unlikely source, Sonic somehow managed to get the attention, thanks to a certain friend that had a speech prepared and a great whistle.

''Amy, why the hell are you here?''

''I was just trying to treat myself, but these guys wouldn't really shut up.'' Amy was just ready to keep a commanding tone. ''Sonic, go and find that Emerald!''

Sonic was just a little bit spooked by Amy's tone, but he wasn't about to let an opportunity to cut and run slide.

''Thanks, Amy! See ya soon!''

Sonic was just a little bit casual with Amy's words, just to ease the tension on Amy's part, as the pink girly hedgehog was just ready to bring up a speech, with all of the rioters just paying their due attention.

''Listen up, I know you all either in a dire situation or just whipped up into a frenzy by the _strangely_ accurate Emerald Radar, but it's not really that important, compared to Eggman just trying to use a new invention to blow this whole city down, wherever literally or figuratively!'' Amy shouted, being extra angry to be extra convincing, even if it didn't help.

The audience was actually surprised that that the word ''literally'' was used correctly, which was just weird, because when some people are just angry, words can just flow out like an untamed river.

''Honestly, is a million dollars worth ten blocks of your homes being ripped down. The banks, the shops and the government buildings are probably going to be ripped down bit by bit and I'm pretty sure at the end of all this, it's going to look like those movies, where there's no anarchy, just an shifty government and its cronies.''

''No anarchy? I was wearing this for nothing?'' The blonde man that was definitely looking straight out of the movies that Amy was referring, with rough browns, blacks and greys smattered all around his jacket, shirt and trousers. ''Wow, I'd thought I'd get a great deal.''

The other people just looked at like he was about to be doing some exploiting, as the shortest blue robot just gave him a quick kick.

''Well, it's not the best speech, but the point is, we've got bigger things to fight and I have no clue how we're going to fight.'' Amy was just really tired and really bothered. ''Anyways, we don't need to fight now, because we all need to chill until Eggman shows up, especially with things you've gotta do.''

''She's very right, guys!'' A small little robot that was just painted in a very dark blue, designed to be cute, having devil horns, very small blue eyes, a w-shaped line at the front and painted red boots on the bottom. ''You really need to chill and I probably do.''

''Thanks, little guy.'' A tall desaturated yellow robot whose head and body was shaped like a pill with long arms and legs stated. ''Amy, you really need to-''

Amy was just really done with her speech, feeling pretty damn tired and very elated that Sonic asked her to do that, especially since the riot was actually calming down to some extent.

''Well, I hope I didn't stoke some flames...'' Amy was just really worried about the deed she did.

The others were definitely just discussing some things among each other

* * *

The blue blur was actually pretty anxious under the cool exterior that was just blowing in the wind and easing up due to the high speed of running, but he was pretty sure that Amy wasn't exactly the least sane person to be making speeches.

This hedgehog was just probably running at the speed limit and because of this, he was just riding in the bike lane to just stop the cars from causing a serious problem with the traffic and with him.

Also, the police officers were just looking a little bit more panicked than before, as these guys were sure that their friend was just in some kind of strange state, trying to deal with these guys that were just in Longlowes, an area known for its party animal-esque spirit.

Unsurprisingly, Sonic just stopped to see what was just going on and a little look at the strange blockade that was just going down was that there was definitely some kind of riot fever going down in Station Square.

''Wow, it looks like everybody's got their local riot.'' Sonic was just genuinely worried about the state of this city. ''Where the hell's the backup?''

''They're in the riot, dumbass! You think we haven't been doing this for hours?''

''Hours?!''

''Yeah, Sonic. Honestly, how long have you been out?''

''Long enough to know that even the worst guys dropped everything to find an all-powerful gem.''

''...We're going to need some volunteers.''

''Alright, you go and find them, because I'm actually out to find the Chaos Emerald and stop Eggman from blowing Station Square off the face of the earth and probably changing history.''

''Really?''

''Really.'' Sonic just sped off, as his wind blew on the police officers that were just working their hardest to get this stopped.

The police officers, both of whom were born from parents that lived in Chun-nan, were also with a couple of volunteers that dropped everything just to try and stop the rioters from just bringing more of the gold fever.

These volunteers weren't exactly looking in the best state, but they were definitely prepared for some serious action with the bullet-proof vest that just showed who they were and what they were doing.

Sonic could really see that Station Square was actually starting to go to the dogs and it was even weirder, because the actual dogs trusted in the hedgehog to just make things right.

Especially these dogs that was just working on the burger stall that were just doing a single wave at the blue blur that was just trying to speed up to make sure that some unscrupulous people didn't really just attack others that just wanted the Emerald for themselves.

''I really need to grab that Emerald or else, Station Square is going to up flames from people just trying an powerful gem! Seriously, what did Eggman do?'' Sonic was just genuinely angry. ''I'm gonna stop and then I'm probably find somewhere to chill!''

Sonic's expression was slowly getting calmer, as his radar was just getting closer and closer to the Chaos Emerald.

This hedgehog had one thing to do, but that one thing was just going to be infinitely harder thanks to a well-marketed hunt that was just made to create a lot more chaos in a lot of areas in the country.

* * *

 **To be continued pretty soon, when Sonic had to speed up to make sure that he wasn't caught out by the seemingly huge amount of Emerald Hunters that somehow had popped up in the last 2 days or so!**


End file.
